Chroniques d'une année déjantée
by myrmeca
Summary: Cette histoire complètement folle est située juste après le chapitre deux des auteurs et leurs petites voix, le véritable résumé est à l'intérieur, venez juste jeter un oeil !
1. Ousk'un pépin survient

**Auteur :** myrmeca ! comme d'hab, après tout c'est mon compte alors c'est sûrement moi , héhé ! et il y a aussi : (moaaaaaa !) ma petite voix, - et y a aussi moi ! -, ma cousine, ¤ et moaaaaaaa ! ¤, et sa pitite voix… Vous trouvez pas que ça fait une dose, non ? Perso moi oui… - -' …

**Résumé :** Nous sommes quatre filles quasi-Moldues complètement atteintes qui avons décidé - par un heureux hasard - de faire une petite visite au temps des Maraudeurs pour rencontrer - et accessoirement, sauter au cou - de nos adorées idoles... Ce qui tourne un peu au vinaigre quand nous tombons sur un Dumbledore bien remonté qui regarde notre arrivée à Poudlard d'un oeil surpris...

**Spoiler :** Aucun spoiler véritable, car on ne dépasse pas vraiment le Tome 4…

**Disclaimer :** Il est évident que tout m'appartient, que le moindre mot que j'écris est mon œuvre et que je suis payée une fortune colossale pour écrire cette fiction… et que tous ceux qui ont cru ça feraient bien de jouer plus souvent au loto pour s'enlever leurs illusions, lol ! Non bien sûr tout est à JKR et j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

**Note des scénaristes :** ben oui passkon est plusieureuuuh ! On a imaginé cette fiction à quatre, et donc il y a bien plus d'un personnage principal et vous risquez de vous y paumer ! Quoique pas plus quedans les chapitres des "auteurs et de leurs petites voix"!

**Et pis re-Note :** Désolée pour ceux qui croyaient que c'était vraiment une nouvelle histoire, j'ai juste décidé d'arranger un peu ma présentation vu que cette fic va durer bien plus longtemps que ce que je pensais... (ma cousine et sa petite voix ayant bien des idées pour animer nos soirées à Poudlard !)

Bon courage et bonne lecture

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre un : Ousk'un pépin survient..._**

- Il n'en est pas question ! je hurle.

Le silence se fait autour de moi, dans ma petite chambre. Ma petite voix, ma cousine et sa petite voix sont assises sur mon lit et me regardent avec des yeux larmoyants et pleins de petites étoiles toutes brillantes et scintillantes.

- Je vous ai dit que c'était non ! renchéris-je. La dernière fois, vous m'aviez certifié que -

¤La dernière fois, nous étions émoustillées après le strip-t... euh enfin, la"mise à nu", dans tous les sens du terme, de Lucius, et on a pas bien saisi les informations qui sont venues après¤ me coupe la petite voix de ma cousine.

( Oui elle a raison ) rajoute ma petite voix - la traîtresse ! - ( On ne peut _pas_ se séparer comme ça ! Il faut au moins qu'on fasse une dernière virée à quatre chez les Maraudeurs ! )

Il y eût un petit silence pendant lequel je remerciai ma cousine de ne rien dire de plus, jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Le genre de regard qui va avec le genre de moue et le genre de visage qui vous fait complètement _fondre_ votre petit coeur habituellement si doré et si croustillant.

Elle avait une mine digne d'un chibi de manga et je peux vous assurer que j'étais prête à lui accorder tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais...

- Non, dis-je fermement, d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique - et ne tremblait pas, merci Merlin !

¤Manqué...¤ fit sa petite voix. ¤Au moins tu auras essayé !¤

( Ce n'est pas juste ) protesta**_ma_** - vais la tueeeerrrr ! - petite voix d'un ton égal. ( Nous on va y aller chez les Maraudeurs ! Toutes les trois ! Et si tu veux pas venir, tant pis pour toi ! Pas vrai les filles ? )

¤- Ouaaaiiiss !-¤

Oh Merlin, Morgane, Grindelwald, Voldy - qui vous voulez ! - pitié aidez-mouaaaaaa ! - quoique Voldy et Grindelwald n'en aient sûrement rien à battre... espèce d'égoïstes ! - Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je les laisse partir, avec leur manque de maturité - et je compte ma petite voix là-dedans ! - elles vont forcément se faire attraper ou pire, changer le cours de l'histoire ! - enfin c'est la raison que j'me donne, hein... -Ce serait désolant !

Avouez que c'est plutôt confus comme raisonnement... - -' ...

Mais en même temps, une furieuse envie d'y aller et de "m'éclateeeeeeeerrr" me taraude. Vous voyez de quel genre de supra-mega-trip je parle ? Voui, hein ? J'en étais sûre ! C'est pour ça que vous comprenez aussi que je ne puisse y résister !

- Bon, je concède. Je viens avec vous, mais c'est pour vous surveiller !

¤ C'est cela, oui...¤ fait la petite voix apparentée à ma cousine. ¤ Et le papier d'alu met le chocolat... dans la marmotte ! ¤

- Sans commentaire, grognai-je tandis que ma cousine et ma petite voix riaient à gorge déployée.

Je recommence à froncer légèrement les sourcils d'un air répprobateur - pour la forme - et nous nous regardons fixement toutes les quatre, placées en cercle et assises en tailleur sur mon lit.

( - ¤ - Allez accrochez-vous c'est partiiiiiii ! - ¤ - )

* * *

( - ¤ - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! - ¤ - ) 

Boum - BOUM - BAM - Bam !

- Pourquoi on a atteri comme des bouses aujourd'hui ? je marmonne en massant le popotin douloureux qui m'appartient et vient de heurter le sol brutalement.

¤Je crois que c'est ta réticence à venir au début quia tout fait foirer !¤ m'accuse la petite voix de ma cousine.

- Comment ça ? demanda ma cousine.

( Voui si ça se trouve on a atteri on ne sait pas où ! ) explique ma petite voix. ( D'ailleurs on est où ? )

¤Euh... Je crois qu'on est près de laForêt Interdite, mais de l'autre côté... A peu près à 50 kilomètres de Poudlard, quoi...¤

- Mais c'est pas possible ! m'exclamai-je. Qui m'a fourni des incapables pareilles !

( Euh là c'est de toi que tu parles alors arrête de jacasser pour rien ) casse ma petite voix. ( C'est ton manque de volonté qui a fait ça, nous on visait toutes Poudlard ! )

Je me tais et je contemple la Forêt sombre d'un oeil suspicieux - avec un sourcil en l'air en fait - , prenant conscience du fait qu'on était quatre paumées dans le Monde Sorcier, presque sans magie - on est relativement limitées dans ce domaine là, même si on est compétentes - et à bien 60 lieues de toute habitation.

- On est dans la merde, énonçai-je d'une voix sourde.

* * *

¤Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?¤ s'exaspère la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤On ne va pas restées plantées là comme des imbéciles en attendant qu'une créature du genre Acromentula nous tombent dessus, non ?¤ 

( Tu nous rassures, tu sais... ) gronde ma petite voix.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait retenter notre coup, dit ma cousine. Avec notre voyage dans l'espace... parce que dans le temps là on est même pas sûres qu'on ait atterri à la bonne époque.

- Si, contrai-je, on sait qu'on est à l'époque des Maraudeurs parce qu'on voulait parfaitement y aller toutes les quatre, et c'est une certitude suffisante pour moi. J'ai confiance en vous.

( Bon alors on tente ? )

¤Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?¤

- Non, dis-je.

¤Alors c'est parti !¤

Nous agrippons nos mains en nous plaçant en cercle et dictons une incantation - eh oui dans le monde des Sorciers, l'incantation estindispensable alors que dans le nôtre, la volonté seule est nécessaire pour partir dans le monde des rêves.

Nous nous envolons dans une douce brise vers ce que nous pensons être Poudlard.

* * *

Un château. Un parc. Des tours. Un Stade de Quiddtch. 

- Yes on est arrivées à bon port ! hurle ma cousine.

- Moui c'est plutôt positif, j'aquiesce.

Je me tourne vers nos petites voix respectives, qui n'ont étonnament rien dit, et je me fige. Elles sont toutes les deux en train de fixer une silhouette qui s'avance progressivement vers nous, et ma petite voixsalive abondamment.

( Sevyyyyyy ) souffle ma petite voix, puis :( Severuuuuuus ! ) hurle-t-elle. Et elle se met à courir vers la silhouette qui s'était figée à l'entente de son prénom, mais qui commençait à courir désespérément dans la direction opposée, en s'enfuyant comme il le pouvait.

( Noooooon ! Reviiiiiieeeeens ! S'il te plait, Severuuuuuuuus ! Beuh, il veut pas s'arrêter... )

- Ne t'en étonne pas, lançai-je en m'approchant d'elle, laissant en retrait ma cousine et sa petite voix. A force de leur courir après comme ça, il prennent tous peur et te fuient. Comment on va faire pour le rattraper maintenant, hein ?

Ma petite voix ne me répond pas et regarde par-dessus mon épaule avec stupéfaction.

¤On aura pas besoin de lui courir après...¤ balbutie la petite voix de ma cousine en s'étouffant dans sa bave.

- On a trouvé mieux... complète ma cousine - dans le même état.

Ma petite voix et moi les rejoignonset regardons dans la même direction, pour découvrir un Sirius Black caché dans les buissons juste à côté de nous. Il a un sourire gêné et a l'air un peu apeuré. Il agite la main vers nous.

- Salut... sourit-il.

¤Qu'il est.. qu'il est beau...¤ bégaye la petite voix de ma cousine.

- Euh... merci. Mais - mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez l'air... spéciales...

- Spéciales dans quel sens, demande ma cousine dans un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Un peu... atteintes quand même, hésite-t-il. Au niveau cervical...

- C'est qu'il sait faire des compliments, affirmai-je dans un sourire en me tournant vers mes consoeurs, qui confirmèrent en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

¤ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, alors ? ¤ questionna la petite voix de ma cousine avec une lueur égrillarde et pleine de luxure dans les yeux.

( Je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'éloigne de lui ) chuchota ma petite voix à mon oreille. ( Sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa dignité ou de sa virginité - s'il la possède encore... )

J'approuvai vivement et m'approchai prudemment de ma cousine et de sa petite voix.

- Hum... toussotai-je. Vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait plutôt -

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda une voix sérieuse derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons d'un bloc pour voir arriver à notre encontre un homme avec une longue barbe mi-brune mi-blanche, aux côtés de qui se tient notre fuyant severus de tout à l'heure.

- C'est Dumbledore ? murmura ma cousine.

( Je crois que oui ) chuchota ma petite voix en réponse.

Il s'avançait dans notre direction d'un bon pas, vigoureux et ferme.

- Mesdemoiselles, enchanté de vous rencontrer... dit-il en s'inclinant très légèrement.J'ai été prévenu par le préfet de Serpentard que des intrus avaient pénétré à l'intérieur du château. Mais je vois que contrairement à ce qu'il m'a dit, vous n'avez pas l'air très dangereuses... ajouta-t-il avec malice. Malgré tout, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander votre identité.

Plein d'idées me trottaient dans la tête pour nous sortir de ce cauchemar. Parce que moi, j'entrevoyais l'horreur que cela impliquait de s'être fait piquer. Une seule option s'imposait à moi, et je la trouvais parfaitement adaptée dans notre cas.

¤Et bien, nous sommesdes -¤

- Nous sommes des sorcières... coupai-je. Mais nos pouvoirs se sont déclarés trop tard. Nous voulions entrer à Poudlard pour apprendre tout ce qu'un esprit Sorcier doit savoir pour bien évoluer.

( Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ) souffla ma petite voix dans mon oreille.

- Tais-toi, grinçai-je en lui écrasant le pied. Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Professeur, continuai-je d'un ton plus ferme, permettez-nous d'étudier dans votre Ecole, s'il vous plait. C'est une grande faveur que je vous demande, j'en suis consciente, mais je vous prie d'accéder à ma requête.

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, comme à son habitude, et je redoutais toutes les réponsesqu'il pourrait fournir.Mais il nous regarda finalement en souriant.

- Nous sommes le premier jour de l'année scolaire, alors je crois que cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour vous répartir dans les différentes Maisons de Poudlard. Malgré tout, votre âge avancé ne permet pas de vous faire entrer chez les Premières Années, aussi vais-je devoir choisir une année en rapport avec les connaissances que vous avez déjà acquises... Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau je vous prie.

Dumbledore fit demi-tour et congédia rapidement Severus, qui s'enfuit sous le regard avide de ma petite voix plutôt que de choisir de nous suivre aussi. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait s'intéresser un peu à nous et vouloir en savoir plus sur notre compte, aussi il décida rapidement de nous emboîter le pas. Dumbledore semblait peu s'en inquiéter et trouvait même apparemment très bénéfique que l'on suscite déjà l'intérêt d'un élève de Poudlard.

¤ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ¤ me murmure la petite voix de ma cousine.

Je fais en sorte que les trois filles qui m'accompagne m'entendent, mais que Sirius reste hors de portée de ma voix.

- C'était la seule solution pour nous sortir de là, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire...

(Mais nous avions prévenu Dumbledore dans une autre de nos escapadeset il nous avait autorisées ànous balader un peu partout dans ce monde et - )

- Mais celui-là n'en sais rien ! Nous sommes dans le passé et ce Dumbledore ne sais rien de nous. Pourquoi croyez-vous que celui que nous avons rencontré lors de notre escapade nous a autorisées à nous promener ? Parce qu'il nous connaissait déjà ! Il nous avait déjà rencontrées lorsqu'il était plus jeune, c'est-à-dire maintenant !

- T'es vraiment compliquée, souffle ma cousine.

- Mais réaliste ! Ecoute... Il faut que ce Dumbledore là apprenne à nous connaître et comme ça dans nos escapades dans le futur il ne nous posera pas de problèmes, tu comprends ?

¤ Ca change rien àce qu'elle a dit...T'es compliquée. ¤

Je lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- Mais vous avez compris le raisonnement au moins ?

( Bien sûr on est pas des imbéciles ! Mais cela signifie qu'on va devoir rester ici plus longtemps que prévu alors... )

¤ Ouiiiiiii... Moi ça ne me déplait vraiment pas du moment que je peux me faufiler dans le dortoir des garçonsGryffondors pour voir Siriuuuuuuuus ...bouaaahhhhh¤

- Elle va suffoquer, moi je vous le dis... sourit ma cousine.

- Ca ne vous pose pas de problème ? demandai-je, étonnée.

¤Oh ben tant qu'on va dans les maisons qu'on veut...¤

- ... Et qu'on apprend plein de choses nouvelles...

( ... Et qu'on repart après tranquillement en ayant la liberté de faire d'autres escapades, il n'y a pas de problèmes. )

- Mouais, d'accord, dis-je. Bon ben alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à laisser les choses suivre leur cours normal...

- Okay pour moi, fit ma cousine.

( Moi aussi )

¤Moi aussi¤

- Laissons le hasard nous guider, lançai-je tout bas avec philosophie.

Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, rompu seulement par les pas de Dumbledore devant nous et les frôlements de tissu de sa cape et de celle de Sirius, qui se pencha doucement vers nous.

- En fait, vous êtes quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je suis curieux. Vous êtes des jumelles, vous êtes parentes ?

La première question avait jeté un petit froid, mais les suivantes nous rassurèrent.

- Oui oui, on est jumelles, aquiesça ma cousine. Et nous sommes cousines aussi.Mon père et sa mère son frère et soeur.

- Cousines et jumelles... Au moins je pourrais en raconter un peu à James aujourd'hui. Premier jour et on se demandait quoi faire pour embêter Snivell' à son nouveau poste de préfet. Remus m'avait dit que le suivre pour le prendre par surprise était une mauvaise idée,mais je ne trouve pas. Sinon je ne serais pas tombé sur vous.

Il sourit. Et je vois que la petite voix de ma cousine est prête à tomber dans les pommes devant sa gueule d'ange, alors je la soutiens du mieux que je peux.

- Nous y voilà, fit Dumbledore. Esquimau glacé, dit-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau et s'écarta poliment en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sirius au passage.

Apparemment, il devait venir souvent ici...

Nous nous laissâmes porter par l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, qui l'ouvrit et nous fit entrer puis asseoir sur cinq fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaître.

- Bonbon au citron, mesdemoiselles ? proposa-t-il en nous tendant un plat doré rempli de petits paquets transparents. Mr Black ?

- Non merci, repondîmes-nous ensemble.

- Bien alors commençons. Je vais vous faire subir un sortilège très simple qui m'informera du niveau de compétence que vous avez acquis au cours de ces années passées hors de l'Ecole que vous auriez dû intégrer. Laissez-vous aller, ce n'est pas de la Légilimencie.

L'une après l'autre, il nous ensorcela, nous faisant ressentir une très agréable sensation de flottement, sous le regard amusé de Sirius.Puis il reprit la parole :

- Les deux jeunes filles ici présentes, commença-t-il en désignant ma cousine et sa petite voix, sont au niveau d'une fin de Quatrième Année, et rentreront donc forcément en cinquième année. Mais vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous - moi et ma petite voix - , je trouve étonnant que vous ayez presque le niveau pour passer les Aspics, on dirait que vous connaissez par coeur chaque sortilège pouvant être lancé dans cette Ecole...

Je rougis autant que ma petite voix sous le compliment.En effet nous connaissons tout cela par coeur, simplement parce que nos fréquentes escapades de nuit nous ont permis de squatter les cours et les devoirs de tous les occupants de Poudlard chez les Gryffondor comme les Serpentard. Voui en effet nous snobons les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle,et alors ?Quoique les Serdaigle auraient pu nous en apprendre encore...

- Merci Professeur, mais j'aimerais pourtant intégrer la même année que ma cousine, si c'est possible.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, si c'est ce que vous voulez... Je ferais l'annonce de votre Répartition au dîner de ce soir. En attendant, je vous autorise à errer dans Poudlard, mais en compagnie de Mr Black, que je charge de la responsabilité qu'il ne vous arrive rien tant que vous n'êtes pas encore entièrement sous ma garde en tant qu'élèves...

Sirius aquiescça d'un signe de tête joyeux tandis que la petite voix de ma cousine souriait d'un air béat à l'énonciation de cette phrase.

Dumby nous laisse repartir de son bureau et Sirius nous entraîne illicoen sautillant comme un cabri vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il arrive devant le portrait de l'entrée et prononce tout bas le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

- Tant que vous n'êtes pas réparties, je ne sais pas dans quelle maison vous atterrirez, alors je ne prends pas de risques, explique-t-il en souriant.

Il entre et nous l'accompagnons sans hésiter pour pénétrer dans une grande Salle Commune aux tons chaleureux et acceuillants vraiment agréables. Un petit feu brûle dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. La tour des Griffy est assez en hauteur et le mois de septembre est plutôt frais en Ecosse, alors ces flammes sont vraiment les bienvenues.

- JAAAAAAAAMMMES ! hurle notre Blacky adoré. Viens voir ce que je ramène !

¤"Ce" que je ramène ?¤ s'indigna la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤Tu nous prends pour quoi exactement ?¤

- Rhô, vous en faites donc pas, c'est pour qu'il croie que je lui ramène une oreille ou un oeil de Snivell'... James, vieux frère, tu ramènes tes fesses ?

- Voilà voilà... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc de si important ? Le calmar géant a pris Snivellus pour chewing-gum ou quoi ? Oh... Bonjour. On a pas été présentés...

( Bonjour... ) fait ma petite voix d'un ton ravi. ( C'est vraiment le portrait craché de Harry) me chuchote-t-elle. ( Enfin non plutôt, Harryest son portrait craché... ) rectifie-t-elle plus haut.

- De qui elles parlent, Siri ? fait James. Je connais pas de Harry, moi. Quoique ce soit uh joli prénom...

- Y a de l'embrouille dans l'air, rit ma cousine.

- C'est pas le moment de te marrer, toi, rétorquai-je. Aide, un peu !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? C'est assez drôle comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Et je commençai une virulente conversation avec ma cousine en prêtant une oreille distraite à celle de James et Sirius tandis que nos petites voix énuméraient les qualités physiques probables d'un joueur de Quidditch musclé sous la douche de ses vestiaires après un match et ayant un tee-shirt trempé de sueur que l'on pourrait arracher avec de grand coups d'ongles - en gros ça tournait autour de ça...

- Sirius... débuta sérieusement James. T'es sûre qu'elles vont bien ? Qu'elles sont normales ?

- Oh non, rien n'est moins sûr ! Elles m'ont "trouvé" quand je suivais Snivell' et l'une d'entre elles l'a même coursé à ma place. Ce sont des nouvelles élèves, Dumby va les répartir ce soir en classe de cinquième année.

- Et elles s'appellent comment ?

- Euh... j'en sais rien. Le mieux c'est de demander... Hé les filles !

Nous nous tournons toutes les quatres d'un bloc.

- Nié ?

- On se demandait comment vous vous appeliez...

Oups... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais pas pensé du tout ! Je réponds quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? _Tiens, sentiment de déjà-vu ces questions..._ Les trois filles autour de moi ont l'air de ne pas en mener large non plus.

- En fait on aime pas trop nos prénoms, tentaa ma cousine. On a des surnoms sympas qu'on préfère que les gens utilisent.

Complication. Elle ment bien ma cousine, dis donc ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour moi ! Ma petite voix cherche activement aussi. Cerveaux en ébullition. Allez ! Allez, on va y arriver ! Courage !

- Moi c'est Greemy ou Greem, commença ma cousine. **_°1_**

¤Moi c'est Velv' ou Velvy. Ca vient de "velvet paw", pattes de velours...¤ **_°1_**

- C'est joli, apprécie James.

- Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Sirius.

Wouahh elles ont bien trouvé ! Et moi je sais pas, je... Ils se tournent vers moi, qu'est-ce que je diiiis ? Je ne sais p - Ah siii ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !

- Moi c'est Fagine. Et je préfère pas m'étendre sur l'étymologie. **_°1_**

( Et moi... c'est Faina ! C'est de l'italien. Moi non plus je ne vais pas vous embêter avec la traduction...) **_°1_**

Ma petite voix m'a suivi dans mon délire ! Génial ! En même temps, si elle n'avait pas d'idée, elle n'avait pas le choix...

- Ca vous va bien tout ça ! lance Remus depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors comme ça vous êtes nouvelles ? Greem, Velvy, Fagine et Faina, c'est bien ça ?

Nous approuvons en souriant autant que lui. Il dégage quelque chose lui aussi. Ce n'est pas le charme physique des deux autres, c'est plus du... romantisme, je dirais. Un petit truc qui fait que quand on le regarde, on décèle la tristesse tout au fond de ses yeux même quand il est joyeux et qu'on a envie de le consoler, de le faire rire et de le forcer à oublier sa peine de petit loup-garou solitaire.

C'est Remus, quoi.

- Moi, c'est James, commence le-dit James. Le grand rachitique anorexique là-bas, c'est Remus, ajoute-t-il en riant et le "brun ténébreux aux beaux yeux bleus", comme il aime se faire appeler, c'est Sirius.

"Velvy" va défaillir, c'est pas possible ! Il faut lui dire d'arrêter de sourire, au beau gosse !

Et il n'en manque plus qu'un... L'autre, là. Celui qui va trahir... On le hait toutes les quatre. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour ne pas le montrer. Ca va être très dur... Mais apparemment il ne se ramène pas. Il doit dormir. Tant mieux. Après tout on est déjà sept et une personne de plus ça va - Merde le voilà...

- Salut les gars ! Bonjour. Euh... Qui êtes-vous ? J'vous ai jamais vues !

Une deuxième fois les présentations furent faites et il fut convenu qu'on allait faire une petite visite de Poudlard et que chacune se retrouverait affublée d'un des quatre garçons pour lui tenir compagnie. Immédiatement, la petite voix de ma cousine s'accrocha désespérément au bras de Sirius - façon de parler, hein, en fait elle s'en est juste rapprochée doucement... - et moi je jetai mon dévolu sur Remus, qui paraissait tout calme et que c'était tout à fait le genre de comportement que j'appréciais chez lui. Il n'en restait que deux et immédiatement ma cousine se plaça aux côtés de James. Ma petite voix lui lança un regard noir.

( Bien sûr, c'est moi qui me tape le rat ! ) protesta-t-elle.

- Pardon ? firent ensemble James, Sirius et Remus.

( Ouais, le rat ! ) cria-t-elle plus fort encore. ( Trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un rongeur ? Narines frémissantes, ventre mou et légèrement bombé... )

Elle s'était à peine rattrapée... James et les autres se marraient, prenant ça pour une forme d'humour. Moi je plaignais le pauvre garçon qui allait subir sa fureur pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes le temps de faire le tour du château - au pas de course alors, parce que c'est bien plus grand que ça, Poudlard ! - et ce malgré le fait que je sache que le-dit garçon allait mal tourner... Je connais ma petite voix, et elle peut être cruelle quand elle veut !

* * *

Je me retrouve une heure plus tard debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec mes trois compagnes dont une frémit de rage - et une autre restée avec Siri continue de baver abondament - . C'est bien sûr ma petite voix qui a dû rester avec Peter pendant tout ce temps et a l'air de nous en vouloir un peu quand même puisqu'elle se venge en nous racontant ses déboires... 

( Vous savez ce qu'il a osé me dire, ce sale rongeur putréfié ? Vous savez ce qu'il a osé sortir ? Il m'a dit qu'il _adorait_ James, Sirius et Remus, que c'étaient ses _**meilleurs amis**_, qu'ils le voyaient_tel qu'il était_ et _**qu'il donnerait sa vie pour eux !**_ )

Elle a presque hurlé la fin. Nous détournons instantanément et habilement l'attention des gens quiavaient fait volte-faceau bout des tables pour voir de quoi il retournait en faisant de gentils sourires rassurants et des geste d'apaisement vers eux. Déjà qu'ils se demandent qui on est et pourquoi le tabouret et le Choixpeau sont ressortis alors autant ne pas envenimer les choses...

( J'ai failli lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Comment il ose... ? Comment peut-il OSER ? )

- Calme-toi donc, dis-je. Dumbledore vient d'arriver et tout le monde a déjà les yeux fixés sur nous !

( Grrr... Je vais m'le faire un jour. Il va payer... )

Me tournant vers Dumbledore qui demande le silence en tapotant doucement son verre, je n'entends pas la petite voix de ma cousine lui chuchoter :

¤Tu peux compter sur moi, dans ce cas-là...¤

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, commence Dumbledore d'une voix forte en levant les bras au-dessus de son assiette et en prenant garde que sa barbe brune ne trempe pas dans le plat de sauce. Exceptionnellement, nous allons accueuillir quatre nouvelles élèves ajourd'hui, en cinquième année, et avec un jour de retard. Les raisons de leur admission directement en cinquième année sont fondées, connues de moi et des professeurs et je vous prierais de leur réserver un accueil des plus dignes au sein de notre Ecole. Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, veuillezvous avancer pour êtreréparties dans vos nouvelles Maisons...

Velvy est la première à s'avancer. Pour nous, il est évident que sa maison va être...

- GRYFFONDOR ! gronde le Choixpeau après un instant.

Voilà. Je vous l'avait bien dit. Elle ne manquerait l'espionnage de son Sirius pour rien au monde. Elle rejoint sa table sous les applaudissements de la table des rouge et or.A mon tour !

Je m'avance vers le taboruet sous les regards de la Salle et je m'assois sur le tabouret en face de tout le monde. Juste avant que le Choixpeau ne metombe devant les yeux, j'aperçois le visage de Lucius qui me fixedepuis la table des Serpentard, et notre Sevy-chou qui lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille avec l'air d'un conspirateur. Ils sont vraiment marrants, on dirait qu'ils sont sur une île tous seuls au milieu denulle part - au milieu de la table en l'occurence - et ceà cause de la place vide à droite de Lucius et des deux à gauche de Sevy.

Le tableau est divin...

- Alors...souffle une voix dans ma tête. Pour toi, c'est moins facile que pour ta cousine précédemment, j'hésite entre deux maisons.

- Lesquelles ? questionnai-je doucement, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu as l'intelligence pour être à Serdaigle, et la ruse pour être à Serpentard, en parts égales dans ton esprit... Ton coeur penche-t-il pour l'une des deux Maisons ?

- Serpentard, pensai-je avec résolution. Lucius...

- Je vois... donc, SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot résonna dans moncrâne tandis que le chapeau était retiré de ma tête. En une demi-seconde, je vis pleins d'expressions sur pleins de visages. L'air un peu déçu mais parfaitement compréhensif et même moqueur de Velvy, posée à côté se Sirius, le regard déterminé de ma petite voix et de Greem, et en tout dernier, les froncements de sourcils des Maraudeurs - de deux des Maraudeurs surtout, parce que Remusest trop intelligent pour s'en formaliser et que Peter s'en fiche comme d'une guigne et continue à piquer dans le plat discretos avant que les autres ne soient servis - .

Je rejoins la table des Serpentard sous leur applaudissement calmes et réservés et je m'assois... devinez où... eh oui ! A la place vide à côté de Lucius.

Uneminute plus tard, Faina me rejoint dans un autre grand "SERPENTARD !" qui résonne dans le silence de la Grande Salle et vient se placer avec entrain tout à côté de Severus, qui soudain se met à blêmir de peur devant le regard empli de luxure qu'elle lui lance.

Une autre minute plus tard, c'est au tour de Greem de venir avec nous dans un dernier grand "SERPENTARD !" qui résonne _encore et toujours_ dans la Grande Salle _encore plus_ silencieuse et éberluée de voir que trois sur quatre des nouvelles élèves avaient été réparties dans la plus mal-famée des maisons. Le regard de Sirius et James s'est fait un peu plus froid qu'il y a une heure et ils nous regardent avec une drôle de tête, méfiante et menaçante à la fois.

Je la sens mal cette rentrée...

* * *

**_°1_** : les noms Faina, Fagine, Greem et Velvy sont marques déposées MyrmecaCorp tm !

* * *

_Voilà chapitre terminééééé..._

_Alors vous pouvez laisser une review pour **me confirmer ma folie** ou bien pour **me donner quelques idées**. Voui parce qu'il faudrait animer nos soirées chez les Serpy. Il y a déjà l'idée d'une intrigue **délirante** mais il m'en faudrait une autre tout en sachant que : _

_**1-** Il faut que cela soit un peu sérieux ( étant donné que Fagine est venue pour nous empêcher de faire des dégâts irrémédiables à l'histoire à l'origine ) Exact Faina ! Ce qui m'amène au ..._

_**2-** Respect minimum de l'histoire originale : pas d'ENORME attaque dont assurément un des Maraudeurs, ou Severus, ou Lucius, ou Dumby, ou Voldy, enfin un des personnages aurait parlé dans les tomes normaux... ( Discrétion totale, lol? Mais alors comment tu veux qu'ils inventent quelque chose ? ) Ben ils ont de l'imagination ! Je leur fait confiance !_

_**et pis P-S :**notre intrigue ne respecte qu'à moitié ces deux principes, vu qu'on va caser un couple yaoi ensemble qui ne devrait pas l'être du tout, hihi... Donc vos idées ou options sont les bienvenues ! _

_Merci beaucoup d'avance !_

_Poutous, **votre dévouée Myrmeca..**_


	2. Ousk'on découvre la discrimination Poudl

**Titre :** Les auteurs et leurs petites voix

**Auteur :** Myrmeca. Parce que c'est vraiment moi l'auteur en fait.

**Scénaristes :** Greemy, Velvy, Faina et Fagine (voui Fagine c'est moi, je sais, mais je suis et je reste une personne vraiment compliquée…).

**Spoiler :** aucun car action dans le passé

**Disclaimer :** tout est à Jii Kaa èèèèèèèèèRRRReuuuuhhh et je ne reçois pas de soussouuuuuus …

* * *

**_Chapitre deux : Ousk'on découvre la discrimination Poudlardienne_**

Le repas est fa-bu-leuuuuuux. Ironiquement fabuleux... Lucius est d'un bavard... J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'asseoir de ce côté-là. Quoique les plats sont vraiment merveilleux, JKR n'a pas embellice point-là ! Ma Faina adorée - qui s'est un peu calmée depuis notre arrivée - discute déjà Potions avec Sevy et Greemy - elle sait y faire pour se rapprocher de celui qu'elle convoite, la bougresse ! -, et moi je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Lucius manger. Passionnant…

Ah non en fait pas que ça... Je jette un coup d'œil intéressé vers la table des Gryffondor, où un quatuor se fend la poire avec Velvy comme chef d'orchestre. Beuh... Chu jalouse. Elle, elle passe du bon temps avec ses Maraudeurs, elle fait des grands gestes amusants et gigote dans tous les sens alors que moi je suis clouée sur mon siège à ne rien pouvoir faire. Eh oui, l'étiquette des Serpentard me colle déjà à la peau !

Bon. Voyons qui est placé à ma dr - ... non ! Pas possible !

- Bonjour, lançai-je courtoisement. Est-ce que je peux avoir le plat de sauce, s'il te plait ?

- Tiens, je t'en prie, sers-toi, me répond une voix aimable.

- Merci beaucoup, Narcissa. C'est bien ça ton prénom, non ?

Elle me regarde avec étonnement. Ses beaux yeux clairs sont écarquillés et son teint pâle rosit légèrement.

- Exact. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Un genre de don...

Elle rit doucement. D'un rire pur et cristallin. Nomdidjû mais comment cette fille a-t-elle pu finir avec un rabat-joie comme Lucius Malfoy ? Elle n'est vraiment pas faite pour lui !

- Tu as un don, hein ? sourit-elle. Alors dis-moi... mmh... comment s'appelle ton voisin de gauche, me souffle-t-elle doucement. Lui n'aurait jamais pu te le dire, ce n'est pas le genre à avoir une conversation civilisée...

- Lucius Malfoy, chuchotai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Impressionnant, lâche-t-elle. Et son voisin de gauche ?

- Severus Rogue, répondis-je avec autant d'assurance.

- Vraiment sympa ce don, ou alors tu as un bon informateur. Et toi tu as un nom ?

- Euh... Je n'aime pas trop quand -

- Tu devines les noms des gens mais tu ne veux pas me dire le tien ? demande-t-elle gentiment.

- Non, mais j'ai un surnom, je préfère qu'on utilise celui-là. Mes amis m'appellent Fagine.

- Joli. Et ça vient d'où ?

- D'un nom latin, c'est ma cousine qui me l'a trouvé.

- Et j'ai le droit de l'utiliser ?

- Si tu me considères comme une amie potentielle, pas de problème, souris-je.

- Vois ça comme acquis, Fagine, je suis très sociable, rit-elle. Peut-être un peu trop pour une Serpentard, ajoute-t-elle avec fatalité.

Je commence à parler en sa compagnie avec d'autant plus d'enthousiasme que je m'ennuyais profondément avant de démarrer cette conversation.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, Peter continue de rire aux tentatives de Velvy d'imiter son air pataud. Il n'a vraiment aucune dignité, celui-là ! C'en est affligeant. Les Maraudeurs se rapprochent tous de la petite voix de ma cousine, surtout Sirius qui la regarde avec des yeux neufs depuis quelques minutes. On a presque l'impression qu'il veut la dévorer par moment. Ca c'est affolant, et pas affligeant du tout ! S'il est fidèle à sa réputation de coureur de jupons, je plains ma pauvre tchite Velvy, mais malgré tout, il a pas l'air si terrible.

Greemy, de son côté, parlote avec son voisin de gauche, un mignon petit Serpentard qui n'est pas mal du tout et a le regard intelligent. Mais bon... il est blond. Alors je ne sais pas trop s'il a une chance. Greemy adooooooore les bruns ténébreux.

Moi je me contente de ma blondinette pour discuter pour le moment, elle est vraiment cultivée et on peut causer de tout les sujets, c'est vraiment passionnant. Une fois encore je me demande comment elle peut finir par se retrouver avec Lucius, qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de considérer comme une personne méritant l'appellation d'être humain d'après ce qu'elle me dit. Remarque, James et Lily non plus ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Elle hait son arrogance. D'ailleurs elle lui a crié dessus pendant trois bonnes minutes tout à l'heure et dans les hurlements ressortaient des choses comme "ORGUEUILLEUX PETIT MERDEUX POURRI-GÂTE ! " ou "JE TE HAIS POTTER !"...

Intéressant à savoir... Faudra essayer de les raccommoder tous les deux, ça devrait être passionnant !

Mais sinon pour en revenir à ma Narcissa, je crois que ça devait être un mariage arrangé par leurs Sang-Purs de parents. Sinon je ne crois pas que jamais ils auraient pu avoir une chance de s'apprécier. Faudra approfondir ça aussi.

C'est bien ce séjour à Poudlard, je vais vraiment en apprendre !

* * *

Ouaaaah ! °Baillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire° Fatiguée moaaaaa ! Ce premier jour, cette première soirée, ont été éreintants et je redoute notre rentrée de demain. Juste après le repas, Dumbledore nous a convoquées toutes les quatre pour nous donner nos emplois du temps et nous informer de nos places dans les dortoirs. Greem, Faina et moi partageons le dortoir avec Narcissa, qui est en septième année mais qui était seule auparavant, et Velvy se retrouve avec Lily Evans et Alice Tyron. 

Alice... Alice... ça me dit quelque chose. Qui je connais qui s'appelle Al - Oohhhhh ! Ce doit être la future Alice Londubat ! Elle aura un fils prometteur, moi j'vous l'dit, mais un sombre destin malheureusement...

On en rencontre, des gens connus, par ici ! C'est un vrai défilé ! Enfin bref, Dumby nous a dit en regardant nos feuilles que nous aurions tous nos cours en commun toutes les quatre. C'est pratique ! Et encore une chose que j'apprends : Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient bien plus de cours en commun au temps des Maraudeurs. Leurs rapports se sont dégradés entre-temps, sûrement...

Puis j'ai encore baratiné un peu en lui disant que nous étions issue d'un milieu défavorisé et que nous n'avions rien d'autre à nous mettre que ce que nous avions sur le dos, rien pour suivre les cours et tout et tout, et puis Dumbledore a ri doucement en nous disant qu'il pourvoirait à nos besoins...

Pfffiiiouu... En tout cas, là je suis dans un lit moëlleux avec un oreiller tout aussi mou et doux et je suis vraiment bien. Faina ronflotte doucement dans le lit à côté du mien, je crois qu'elle est enrhumée... Greem dort déjà depuis quelques minutes et j'entends le souffle discret de Narcissa à travers ses baldaquins dans le lit à ma gauche.

C'est vraiment une bonne soirée et je crois que je vais passer une bonne nuit aussi, même si pour une fois je m'endors très tôt pour préparer ma journée de demain. Eh oui il est que neuf heures tren -

°BOUUUUUMMMMMM !°

Ahhhhh ! Le sol a tremblé tout d'un coup ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Vous en faites pas… intervient la voix douce de Narcissa dans son sommeil. Accidents de Potions aux sous-sols. Ca arrive sans arrêt. Slughorn et ses pseudos-merveilleux-élèves... Il s'amuse à les entraîner un peu pour améliorer leurs compétences. Ou bien c'est ce cher Malfoy qui vient de jeter un sort sur un mur dans la Salle Commune...

Et elle se rendort. Paisiblement d'après les sons discrets produits par son souffle régulier.

Greem et Faina sont sur leur séant, comme moi, et on se regarde, étonnées. Apparemment, cela ne résonne pas dans tout le château et les Serpy y sont habitués... Qu'est-ce qu'il doivent subir, les pauvres ! J'avais oublié que Slughorn était toujours là...

Et puis, si c'est Malfoy, il en loupe pas une ! Ca ressemblait bien plus au bruit d'un maléfice… Niiaaaaark encore une chose à savoir : qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à lancer des sorts à tout va comme ça ?

Je finirais par connaître l'histoire de Poudlard par coeur si on reste longtemps...

* * *

Premier jour de cooouuuurs ! 

Ce matin je me suis réveillée en marmonnant des "Vacances de Nowweeel sont tellement biieeeeen", des "Dodooo", etc... ça a paru étonnant à Narcissa mais elle m'a gentiment secouée en me rappelant qu'on avait un cours de Métamorphose à 9 heures... Beuh... Mes vacances sont gâchéééeees ! Je reprends les cours cinq jours avant la date, en plus en septembre, et dans une école qui n'est même pas la mienne ! Heureusement que quand on partira on pourra atterrir à la date et à l'endroit d'où on sera parties ! Imaginez l'inquiétude de nos proches sinon !

Bref j'ai mes yeux qui se ferment tous seuls et quand je sors de mes draps, c'est pour apercevoir une malle au blason de Poudlard gravé dessus qui m'attend au pied du lit.

Géniaaaal ! Dumby a pensé à tout !

- Je veux voir Velvyyyy ! entends-je à ma droite.

C'est ma cousine qui se plaint. Sa tchite voix lui manque. Elles ont beau se battre sans arrêt et avoir très souvent des avis opposés, elles tiennent vraiment l'une à l'autre.

- T'en fais pas pour elle, la rassurai-je. Elle est bien au chaud chez les Gryffy ! … Alors que nous on se caille vraiment ici ! C'est toujours comme ça ? ajoutai-je en direction de Narcissa qui s'était déjà habillée aux couleurs de sa maison.

- Oui, c'est un peu frais chez nous. Et on est même pas encore en hiver, alors tu n'as pas connu le pire !

( Beuh... ) pleure ma petite voix en entendant ça.

- Pas grave, Faina, tu t'en sortiras !

- Vous avez des surnoms très similaires ! s'exclame Narcissa, surprise. En même temps, vous vous ressemblez tellement...

Nous sourions de concert. Un peu gênées quand même. On va finir par s'y habituer, à être reconnues comme élèves et à ne plus espionner discrètement nos idoles.

( Fatiguéééée ) grogne ma petite voix en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

- Oh non non non non, toi ! Tu te lèves !Et illico presto ! Je te connais trop bien !

Elle commence à faire semblant de geindre, ne manquant pas de faire rire Narcissa qui peignait consciencieusement ses cheveux déjà lisses et soyeux en apparence.

… Rhalala… Ces filles franchement… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais mes cheveux ne subissent la brosse que deux fois par semaine environ…

Pourquoi je raconte ma vie? Ca n'intéresse personne !

- Allez, toutes en Métamorphooooooooose !

* * *

( Manger ! ) gronde ma petite voix. ( Manger manger manger ! ) 

Le cours de Métamorphose est terminé. Et comme je m'en doutais, je suis nulle à chier dans cette matière. Enfin… pour ce qui est de transformer des pics à escargot en serpents à sonnette, on va dire que j'ai du mal à comprendre le concept…

Nous décidons d'un commun accord avec Velvy – qui était assise à côté de Sirius en cours – que nous allons prendre des trucs à grignoter aux cuisines et aller faire un tour pour manger près du lac tant que c'est possible au niveau de la température extérieure.

C'est l'heure du déjeuner et Velvy vient de s'en aller s'excuser auprès des Maraudeurs pour sa future absence dans la Grande Salle, et apparemment ils insistent pour l'accompagner. Ils ne veulent plus la lâcher dites-moi ! La petite voix de ma cousine revient me dire qu'elle va chercher des petites choses à son tour dans les cuisines et qu'elle nous rejoint juste après.

Bon eh bien nous serons neuf… Ben oui parce que j'ai demandé à Narcissa de venir aussi après ses cours. Quand Sirius et James vont voir ça, ils vont agoniser.

Les Maraudeurs nous rejoignent avec les bras chargés de sucreries et un sourire grand comme ça.

- C'est pas avec ça qu'on va avoir l'estomac plein ! lançai-je ironiquement.

- Déjà aussi désagréable qu'une Serpentard ? me lance Sirius.

Je reprends rapidement le sourire que j'avais l'intention de donner aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Sirius… menace Remus. Arrête tes remarques.

Sirius commence à grommeler dans la barbe qu'il ne porte pas, mais il s'avance tout de même vers notre petite installation sous un saule pleureur pour y déposer ses victuailles.

Je crois remarquer dans ses baragouinements des choses comme : "Des Gryffondor, manger en ami-ami avec des Serpentard, on aura tout vu !"et surtout, une chose qui me fait vraiment plaisir pour ma Velvy : "Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle…"

Je manque de sautiller de joie en hurlant "Youppiiiiiiii !" comme elle l'aurait sans aucun doute fait en entendant ça. Voui je sais, pas très discret, mais ça a le mérite d'être ça que Sirius cherche. Il veut un genre de fille qui s'exprime ouvertement, très extravertie, et je le comprends. Une fille a beau être le plus beau canon de la terre, à quoi sert-il de sortir avec elle si on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense et qu'elle reste toujours de marbre, je vous l'demande?

Enfin bref, je trouve dommage que Velvy n'ait pas entendu cette pitite phrase...

Tout le monde s'installe avec enthousiasme sous le saule pleureur autour duquel nous avons jeté en commun un sort de Chaleur qui maintient notre petit pique-nique et nous-même au chaud.

Du côté des Gryffondor, la méfiance est de rigueurpour James et Sirius qui ne mangent que ce qu'ils ont amené - imités par Peter, comme d'habitude - jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne un pilon de poulet de notre réserve et le plante sous le nez de James :

- Goûte ! C'est délicieux... fit-il en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

James aggrippe fermement le poulet en lui rendant son regard - à Remus, pas au poulet... comment ça je ne suis pas claire ? - puis il mordit dedans avec avidité. Evidemment, les sucreries, c'est bien bon mais ça ne comble pas une grande faim, alors on le comprend.

Après avoir constaté que James n'était pas mort d'empoisonnement et ne semblait pas plus abîmé qu'avant - il n'est même pas abîmé au début ! -, Sirius se jeta comme un morfale sur le reste de la nourriture qui figurait à son tableau de chasse. Et ce fut le moment que choisit Velvy pour débarquer dans ce superbe tableau en faisant léviter grâce à un sortilège un énorme paquet de nourriture que Sirius regardait avec des yeux plein d'envie...

Euh... Est-ce que c'était vraiment le paquet qu'il regardait ? Je commençais à avoir des doutes...

Mais Velvy ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Du moins le croyais-je jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse un clin d'oeil très très peu discret... auquel il répondit en faisant de même. Greemy se mit à rire sous cape encontemplant leur manège et Faina et moi nous regardâmes en souriant. Ils étaient bien partis tous les deux...

Le repas commence à vraiment être intéressant. Là tout le monde se détend. Dès que Velvy apparait quelque part en souriant, tout devient toujours plus facile, c'en est déconcertant. Mais c'est vraiment mieux comme ça ! James commence à rire et Sirius raconte des histoires drôles à tout bout de champ. L'ambiance est vraiment très agréable, tout se déroule à merveille. Les Maraudeurs commencent vraiment à apprécier notre présence et on a l'impression qu'ils se fichent totalement du fait que nous ne soyons pas de la même Maison qu'eux.

L'information que malgré notre différence de maison, nous n'étions pas des monstres a semble-t-il fait le tour de leur cerveau et ils nous considèrent - presque - comme des égaux. On voit tout de même qu'ils ne nous supportent que NOUS et je ne pense pas qu'un autre Serpentard ne réussisse à les charmer.

D'ailleurs, c'est le moment de le vérifier, Narcissa arrive...

Sa silhouette se détache au loin et elle se dirige vers nous avec un très léger sourire posé sur les lèvres, une fine cape attachée autour de ses épaules. Je sens qu'elle est nerveuse et je la comprends très bien vu le regard meurtrier que posent Peter, James et Sirius sur elle. Remus reste calme, posé, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main - d'ailleurs le jus de citrouille est super bon et sucré, en fait, j'avais jamais vraiment goûté !Hum... euh... Passons. - et il contemple la nouvelle venue avec tranquillité.

James a la mâchoire crispée et lorsque la blondinette arrive à notre hauteur, il l'apostrophe :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Narcissa a un froncement de sourcil agacé.

- J'ai juste un peu froid, je viens me réchauffer... réplique-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, rajoutai-je illico en me levant pour prendre la cape de ses épaulesafin dela poser avec celles des autres. Et elle est la bienvenue ici...

- Pas pour moi ! se récrie Sirius. C'est une Serpentard !

- Ma soeur et mes cousines sont _toutes_ des Serpentard, Sirius... lance Velvy en crispant les poings. Alors montre un peu plus de respect, s'il te plait !

- Pas question ! dit-il en se levant en même temps que James, arborant tous deux un air furieux. Moi je m'en vais ! Trop de vert et argent dans le coin... Peter, tu te ramènes ?

Le-dit Peter n'hésite pas une seconde et se lève à son tour pour se placer à côté d'eux. Velvy se met soudain sur ses pieds et menace Sirius d'un doigt tendu sous son nez. Elle prend la parole, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, son ton se fait de plus en plus agressif :

- Toi et tes idées à la manque, toi et ta mentalité à deux Noises, toi, ton copain Potter, et ton _animal-de-compagnie-le-rat_... On a sûrement pas besoin de votre présence pour passer un bon repas, loin de là ! Donc vous pouvez _aller vous faire foutre ailleurs _! Et si vous êtes pas content des gens qui ont été invités par _mes _amis, _faites-nous le plaisir de dégager !_

Tout le monde a sursauté au moment où elle a hurlé la fin. Sirius regarde le doigt pointé vers lui avec terreur et James ne dit pas un mot. Peter quant à lui, baisse les yeux d'un air penaud - comme il a l'habitude de le faire - sans avoir semblé prêter attention à l'insulte odieuse le concernant.

- Euh... R - Remus, tu... tu viens avec nous ? bégaye James.

Le lycanthrope sourit en se levant lentement.

- Oui, je vous rejoins.

Puis, plus bas, à notre intention -surtout vers Narcissa - et toujours en souriant:

- Excusez-les, ils n'ont pas encore tout compris...

Et il repose doucement son verre de jus de citrouille sur la toile tendue au sol avant d'entraîner ses amis loin de notre petit campement.

Un silence gêné suivit le départ des Maraudeurs. Il fut brisé par Narcissa :

- Désolée d'avoir tout gâché...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, fait Velvy. C'est la faute du manque de discernement des deux idiots de première !

Je suis d'accord avec elle, mais j'évite d'en rajouter. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai invitée et c'est donc en partie à cause de moi si la prime-ambiance du pique-nique est fichue... Je m'en veux vraiment parce que je vois bien que malgré son agressivité, Velvy est très blessée d'avoir eu à remettre Sirius à sa place...

- Imaginez leur réaction si j'avais invité Severus ! lance inopinément ma petite voix.

La remarque nous fait éclater de rire et une nouvelle ambiance s'installe, plus stressée au départ, mais bientôt très enjouée et détendue. Narcissa rit de bon coeur à nos piques amicales et une véritable harmonie féminine nait entre nous toutes. Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, Faina, Greemy, Velvy et moi avons un cours de Sortilèges et nous comptons passer le temps qui nous reste à nous amuser et à rire avec notre autochtone... ... ... ...

... C'est plus dur que ce que je croyais, d'être à Poudlard...

* * *

Nous sommes tranquillement assises, vers dix heures du soir,dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Faina, Greemy, moi et un Serpentard aux cheveux châtains - qui n'est autre que le père de Théodore Nott - lorsque ce dernier se releva soudainement.

- Je suis fatigué, les filles, je vais me coucher.

- Pas de problème, répondit Greemy. Passe le bonjour à Regulus de notre part !

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lançons nous de concert.

Eh oui même les Serpentard qui deviendront méchants sont polis avec leurs pairs... Enfin... presque tous. Malfoy nous a balancé un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris avant de partir, mais il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas très sympa. Bon, Narcissa nous a dit que c'était sa manière d'être, donc nous n'y faisons pas attention.

"Ca fait sept ans qu'il est désagréable avec tout le monde" me dit-elle."On a l'impression qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut." ou encore :"Il est vraiment étrange avec moi, ces derniers temps. Presque "gentil" par moments." qu'elle me sort. Moi je sais pourquoi. Son père a dû lui dire qu'il devrait épouser Narcissa et il doit s'évertuer à lui faire du gringue d'une manière vraiment personnelle... Qui ne marche pas du tout, en passant. Narcissa a beaucoup plus l'impression qu'il a avalé récemment une Potion de Confusion...

Ahhhh... Ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance, tous les deux...

En tout cas, quelles que soient mes pensées à ce moment-là, je ne peux me résoudre à croire vrai ce que je viens de voir surgir dansnotre Salle Commune, et qui renversa au sol le pauvre Matthew Nott.

- Aïe ! Hé mais ça ne va pas non ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes une Gryff - mhhh !.!

Velvy venait de clore le bec du Serpentard par un baiser passionné qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis elle le laissa tomber au sol comme un chiffon sans plus s'en préoccuper et se tourna vers nous.

- Les filles, je dois absolument vous dire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Nott-l'agressé se relevait péniblement pour se diriger vers son dortoir en titubant.

Nous nous entre-regardons avec inquiétude et la même phrase passe dans nos yeux :"Jamais on aurait dû lui donner notre mot de passe".

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, ce Serpy ? demande ma cousine.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? réplique Velvy. C'est de la pure stratégie... Il allait crier partout qu'une Gryffy était rentrée dans sa Salle Commune !

- Ce n'était pas une raison !

- Si précisément, j'ai besoin de vous prévenir !

- Nous prévenir de quoi ?demandai-je.

- Les Maraudeurs ! Ils vous en veulent pour le coup du pique-nique avec Narcissa, surtout Sirius en fait, et je... enfin vous savez qu'il a toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination et j'ai entendu une conversation qu'il a eu avec James, où il prévoit une petite vengeance vous concernant...

- Oh non... soupire Faina.

- Si, et je peux vous assurer que ce qu'ils ontl'intention de fairene vous ravirait pas le moins du monde, alors je voulais vous le dire...

- C'est pour quand ? questionnai-je avidement.

- Ilsveulentle fairedans trois semaines...

Un silence pesant suit cette déclaration. Nous nous regardons avec inquiétude, mais cette fois pas exactement de la même manière qu'il y a quelques minutes. C'est bien plus de la vraie inquiétude que le pseudo-sentiment ironique que nous éprouvions un instant auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? se lamente Greemy.

- Une seule chose... commençai-je, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime après la possible découverte d'une solution.

- Et quoi donc ? fait Velvy, intéressée.

- Peeves... terminai-je avec un sourire.

* * *

_Aloooooooooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

_Bon je commence à avoir pleeeeeeiiiiiin d'idées grâce à l'imagination débordante de ma cousine et j'espère que vous aimez la façon dont je fais évoluer les choses..._

_Peter va en subir aussi... hihi.. enfin bref plein de trucs sont prévus..._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Je vous adore, lecteurs ! Et j'adore vos reviews !_


	3. Ousk'on admire une collection très secrè

**Titre : **Chroniques d'une année déjantée

**Auteur : **myrmeca, et voui, c'est encore et toujours moaaaaaa

**Scénaristes : **Greemy, Velvy, Faina et Fagine, autrement dit ma cousine et moi, deux Tarées que nous sommes et nos deux petites voix tout aussi atteintes... n'est-ce pas que c'est vrai ?

**Disclaimer : **JKR est notre déesse ! Priez pour elle, pauvre lecteur, maintenant et à l'heure de notre publication ! Amèèèèèn ! lol bon tout le monde a compris je crois... Et je ne reçois pas le moindre piti-mini-centime pour l'écriture de cette fic qui me fait bien rire. Je ne reçois que vos review et croyez-bien que c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Que vous soyez contents, cher lecteur ! Eh oui, votre bonheur ne m'indiffère point ! Je vous aime, vous adore, vous adule, vous... Bon, je stoppe mon envolée lyrique pour laisser un peu de place à la fic, quand même...

**Pas de spoiler normalement, **c'est un délire issu de nos cerveaux fait-cons... euh... pardon... féconds...

_**PS :** en fait pas mal des idées du scénario sont issues du génial cerveau de ma cousine et je tiens à ne pas les laisser tout le monde penser que je suis la seule origine de cette fic délirante... voilà ! Zibous à tous !_

* * *

_**Chapitre trois : Ousk'on admire une collection très secrète...**_

Le silence se fait autour de moi tandis que toutes saisissent les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit. Ou presque...

- Comment ça, Peeves ? s'insurge ma petite voix.

Je me lève d'un bond de mon siège et comence à faire les cent pas devant elles alors que leurs yeux nous suivent, moi et mon cerveau en surchauffe.

- Il faudrait le trouver... baragouinai-je. Le trouver, lui parler, le forcer à... non pas le forcer, plutôt faire en sorte de créer une sorte de...

- Je crois qu'elle est surmenée, chuchote ma Faina adorée. Telle que je la connais, elle ne se calmera pas avant demain, il vaut mieux aller nous coucher...

Convaincue par sesidées - et surtout par les gargouillis incompréhensibles qui s'échappent de ma bouche - Greemy et sa petite voix acquiescent d'un hochement de tête et se séparent et se souhaitant bonne nuit. Je vois du coin de l'oeil Velvy franchir à nouveau le passage secret qui marque l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards et ma petite voix et ma cousine montent dans notre dortoir.

Je laisse ma matière grise travailler à la solution que j'ai trouvée et qui, sans aucun doute, est la seule option envisageable dans ce cas-là, même si un énorme problème subsiste... Un rêve quasi-inaccessible, le projet le plus ambitieux qu'un élève de Poudlard ait jamais eu en ce qui concernait cet esprit frappeur, une utopie complètement mégalomane :

Une alliance avec Peeves...

* * *

- Pardon ? demande ma cousine dans un souffle. Tu peux répéter ? 

Nous sommes mardi matin, juste après la fin du cours de Sortilèges, qui a clôturé notre deuxième journée d'études à Poudlard, et je viens d'expliquer mes intentions aliénées à mes collègues.

- Une alliance... avec Peeves ? reprend Faina d'une voix éteinte. (Puis elle éclate de rire) Tu as perdu l'esprit, franchement ! Être dans un autre monde, ça affaiblit tes facultés mentales !

Les deux autres me regardent de la même manière, et Velvy - qui tente d'espionner un peu les Maraudeurs pour nous arranger - est loin de sembler rassurée par cette solution. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle veut dire quelque chose et que ça n'arrive pas à sortir de sa gorge... Ah si finalement.

- Tu es en train d'empirer votre cas... murmure-t-elle, horrifiée. A ton avis, à qui ont-ils fait appel pour la première phase de leur plan, hein ? A lui ! Bravo ! (Elle a soudain augmenté les décibels) Et toi tu veux lui courir dans les pattes, lui donner l'occasion d'en mettre une couche avant le jour J? Non mais ça va pas ? Vous aller pas en ressortir en bon état, moi j'vous l'dit là ! Vous êtes vraiment mal barrées si vous l'écoutez, je vous préviens ! ajoute-t-elle en direction de Greemy et de ma petite voix.

Je laisse planer un petit silence pour permettre aux autres de digérer ses arguments puis je les entraîne toutes à l'écart, loin des regards indiscrets de Malfoy et Severus qui nous fixent d'un drôle d'air, avant de reprendre le flambeau :

- Ecoutez-bien ce que je vais vous dire... Peeves est un esprit frappeur, donc il a comme seul but de faire des coups bas à tout le monde, que ce soit des professeurs ou des élèves. Pour faire appel à lui, les Maraudeurs n'ont pas dû avoir d'autre choix que de le _soudoyer_ un peu, parce que Peeves n'est pas le genre de "personne" sur qui le chantage marche. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est avec quoi ils l'ont soudoyé, _pour pouvoir lui proposer plus ! _Et pour cela, j'ai besoin en même temps de toi, Velvy, et en même temps d'aller lui rendre une petite visite... Qui est partant ?

Toujours ce silence gêné... Mais elles vont arrêter, oui ? Qu'elles parlent au lieu de réfléchir autant !

- Moi je suis okay, lance ma petite voix.

Brave Faina ! Merveilleuse petite voix que j'ai là, c'est-y pas beau ?

- Tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas vers une mort certaine ? demande prudemment une Greemy pourtant souriante.

- Non je ne crois pas... Bon on risque juste une petite farce de sa part pour l'avoir dérangé, mais sinon pas grand-chose.

Ma deuxième phrase fait mouche au peu d'assurance qu'elles avaient regagné, mais malgré cela, Greemy est d'accord. Je me tourne vers Velvy.

- Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Mais le mieux serait que tu tentes de te rapprocher à nouveau des Maraudeurs. Si tu redeviens amie avec Sirius - ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu comme il te regarde chaque jour - il est possible que James et lui éprouvent un certain remord à nous en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Ou au moins que Sirius finisse par convaincre James que ce n'est plus la peine.

- D'acc, je m'arrange pour ça alors, sourit Velvy.

Courageuse... Très. Et volontaire avec ça. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, notre Velvy.

Elle nous adresse un petit signe encourageant et s'éloigne à grands pas pour chercher dans Poudlard nos hypothétiques futurs tortionnaires.

- On y va ! lance Greemy à la ronde. Euh... Mais...Où on peut le trouver, Peeves ?

_"Oups" _pensé-je... _Avant de lui parler, il faudrait peut-être le dénicher_...

_

* * *

_

Nous marchons toutes les quatre lentement sous les combles de la dernière grande tour accessible de Poudlard que nous n'avons pas visitée. Nous avons mis plus de trois jours à nous rendre dans chaque lieu où il était possible que Peeves se cache, et nous n'avons évidemment même pas vu le cinquième de tous les endroits du château où il pourrait se trouver... Nous commençons vraiment à perdre espoir. 

En plus nous l'avons croisé hier midi dans un couloir mais avant que nous ayons pu lui parler ou même qu'il ait remarqué notre présence, Rusard est arrivé pour lui courir après... Franchement il gâche toujours tout celui-là !

On est vendredi soir et nous avons décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps loin de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir explorer ce qu'il nous restait à parcourir. Il est presque 8 heures et dans une heure nous serons obligées de retourner à nos dortoirs pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu et risquer des retenues. Velvy a commencé sa mission de rapprochement qui est - pour l'instant et d'après ce qu'elle nous dit - un magnifique ratage... Et là elle abandonne sa cause provisoirement perdue pour nous accompagner dans une autre cause tout aussi perdue d'après moi... J'ai l'impression de n'avoir que des idées désespérées...

En tout cas nous sommes vraiment fatiguées de le chercher dans tous les coins alors qu'il semble si présent partout où les bêtises sont commises. Malheureusement pour nous, on ne peut pas prévoir le moment où il commettra une autre ânerie...

- Faina ! gronde ma cousine. Tu peux arrêter de me marcher sur les pieds ?

- Pardon, soupire ma petite voix passablement agacée en réponse. Je ne fais pas exprès, il fait noir !

- C'est bien, mate-la en finesse ! félicite Velvy. Elle mérite de bonnes baffes des fois, mais ta méthode n'est pas si mal...

- Comment ça, des baffes ? proteste Greemy en grognant à nouveau.

- Parfaitement ! Des b -

- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ? soufflai-je rageusement. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose par là-bas...

Nous avançons doucement vers l'endroit que je désigne et Faina - bizarrement - court joyeusement vers le fatras qui se dévoile à nos yeux.

- C'est magnifiiiique ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ? m'étonné-je, ne distinguant pas encore tout à fait de quoi elle parle.

- Tiens ! Regarde ça par exemple !

Elle brandit sous mon nez une petite figurine d'un chat persan - normalement pourvu de longs poils - presque totalement tondu et qui tourne sur lui-même pour attraper le bout de sa queue qui est garni d'une ultime touffe de poils beige - sans compter ceux qui restent sur sa tête.

- Mais c'est... commença Velvy.

- Oui c'est Teigneux ! C'est le chat de Rusard à l'époque des Maraudeurs !

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise en même temps que Greemy et contemple la figurine avec plus d'attention. J'admire la finesse des détails et l'oeuvre de l'artiste, quel qu'il soit. Il a forcément dû faire ça à partir d'une photographie mouvante car tout y est vraiment représenté, depuis l'air affolé du chat jusqu'au moindre poil de sa coiffure de punk...

Toutes les quatre admirons tout ce qu'il y a d'entassé dans ce grenier, sans prendre conscience du temps qui passe. Il y a une tonne d'objet plus étranges les uns que les autres qui sont entreposés ici, mais tous ont un point commun : ce sont des représentations animées merveilleusement fidèles des plus fantastiques idées de bêtises de tout Poudlard... C'est vraiment une collection sublime !

Cela fait bien déjà trois quart-d'heure que nous admirons chaque petite oeuvre d'art, aussi bien des tableaux que des photographies ou des figurines et nous ne remarquons pas le souffle d'air frais qui vient de nous frôler; jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lugubre nous interpelle.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Nous nous retournons toutes les quatres vers la source du bruit et découvrons Peeves - kyahhhh génial, enfin ! - , qui nous fixe avec un regard totalement différent de celui qu'on lui connait. Il a l'air vraiment furieux et s'avance rapidement vers nous pour nous arracher brutalement les dernières oeuvres des mains et les réorganiser dans son fatras. Voui pass ke maintenant je suis persuadée que c'est SON fatras vu qu'il le défend avec autant de hargne...

Son corps presque matériel nous fixe méchamment et il est sur le point de nous frapper avec tout ce qui pourrait tombersous sa main, mais il semble se contenir.

- Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous faites là, je préviens Rusard, c'est clair ?

Il est beaucoup plus sérieux que celui que nous connaissons...

C'est le vrai Peeves ?

... Je me pose des questions très con quand je panique...

- VOUS ALLEZ REPONDRE OUI ? hurle-t-il.

- Eh bien... commence doucement Greemy. En réalité, nous sommes arrivés là par hasard et -

- Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas, Fagine ? sourit machiavéliquement ma petite voix.

Je lui jette un regard apeuré qui confirme ce que je pense depuis toujours... Au fond d'elle, cette petite voix est sadique.

- On te cherchait, avoué-je tout de go à l'esprit frappeur.

Son sourire de dément habituel étire ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'éclairent, remplaçant le froncement de sourcils qui occupait son visage. Là nous retrouvons le Peeves sadique qui n'a qu'une chose en tête, faire le plus d'idioties possibles.

- Vous êtes masochistes ? Si vous voulez que je vous torture, vous savez, il n'y a pas de problème ! Moi j'y prendrais un plaisir intense et vous aussi dans ce cas-là !

-Hé mais non ! proteste Velvy. C'est nous qui torturons d'habitude !

- C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! lui souffla Greemy.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous cherchez en venant ici ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Il me semble que j'ai un marché vous concernant, d'ailleurs...

Hum... La conversation commençait à ne pas me plaire du tout. Mais après tout c'était pour parler de ça que j'étais venue.

- Et qu'est-ce que Sirius et James t'ont donné pour ce marché ? tenté-je.

- Je savais bien que vous veniez pour ça... Regardez-donc la jolie chose qu'ils m'ont fournit pour ma collection !

Il flotta doucement au-dessus du bazar pour finalement dénicher un petit tableau animé représentant Severus Rogue à la table de la Grande Salle en train de baîller outrageusement pendant le petit déjeuner. Une chose que JAMAIS au grand jamais il ne fait d'habitude ! Ou en tout cas que nous ne l'avons JAMAIS vu faire. Comment ont-il pu avoir cette photo ! Ils sont vraiment doués !

- Admirable... commenté-je dans un souffle.

- N'est-ce pas... Je sens que cette petite chose pourra m'être utile plus tard... rajouta-t-il. Toute la collection des bêtises que j'ai pu faire ou voir faire... Magnifique.

- En tout cas... le coupé-je dans ses réflexions, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venues.

- Exact, confirma Greemy.

- Parfaitement, approuva Velvy.

- Bon ça va vous ! lancé-je dans leur direction. Je disais que nous étions venues car nous aimerions que tu embêtes un peu James et Sirius pour nous...

- Si vous avez une idée de saloperie à leur intention, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. J'aime bien être un peu traître, c'est le meilleur dans un arrangement...

- Ben...Si tu pouvais nous aider à commetre des impairs...

- Mouais. Envisageable.

- Et leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues concernant leur plan envers nous, ça nous ferait du bien, tenté-je.

- Ca non, dit-il.

Beuh... Je savais que ça n'irait pas... Ya un bug dans mon raisonnement. Je crois qu'il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à faire des crasses aux gens, mais qu'empêcher de faire des crasses aux gens, ça n'est vraiment pas son truc. En plus je crois qu'il se prépare à nous en faire une, de crasse, vu le regard qu'il nous lance. Et meeeeeeerdeeeeeeeuuuuhhhh... Je fais quoi maintenant ? Vite, vite, une solution ! Et je trouve paaaaas !

- Et si on te fournit quelque chose de bien mieux que Rogue en train de bailler lamentablement ? essaye Velvy.

- Oui oui ! rajoute Faina. Si on te fournit quelque chose de merveilleux qui sera l'objet phare de toute ta collection ? Quelque chose que jamais tu ne pourrais avoir autrement ?

Le regard de Peeves se fait brillant de curiosité malsaine. Moi je me la ferme et Greemy en rajoute encore une couche.

- Jamais tu ne pourrais avoir quelque chose d'aussi extra-ordinaire, Peeves !

Lequel Peeves, après une grimace, s'envole dans les airs et revient en vitesse avec des bombes à eau qu'il nous jette dessus pour nous tremper, justeavant de nous balancer des sacs de colle à prise rapide. Nous nous sentons badigeonées des pieds à la tête et commençons à nous enfuir alors que les jets de bombes à eau reprennent.

- Barrez-vous d'ici et ne revenez que quand vous aurez ça ! crie-t-il. Sinon je vous ferai les pires crasses de votre vie ! ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! se met-il à hurler. ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIIIIIIIIIIIIRS !

- Et merde ! jure Faina. Courez !

Nous nous lançons un sort de Décrassage contre la colle qui commençait déjà à durcir et courons vers nos dortoirs à grandes enjambées. Les plus grandes que nous pouvons faire... Nous n'aimerions pas du tout tomber sur Rusard au détour d'un couloir. Nous entendons Peeves nous poursuivre puis tourner à un angle de couloir dans une direction opposée à la nôtre en continuant de hurler.

Velvy nous suit jusqu'au milieu de Poudlard à peu près puis s'arrête, essouflée.

- Les filles, moi je dois remonter des escaliers après ! Jusqu'à la tour Nord de Gryffondor, en plus ! Alors si vous vouliez bien arrêter de courir !

- Il est neuf heures et demi, on doit rentrer aux dortoirs, de toutes façons, rétorque Faina. Sinon on va vraiment avoir des problèmes.

- Moi aussi, je suis crevée avec toutes ces sorties depuis le début de la semaine, continué-je. On devrait prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Mouais. Bonne nuit les filles, sourit Velvy.

- A demain.

- Ouais, demain samedi ! rigole Faina. Un bon week-end en perspective, à nous torturer les méninges pour trouver un truc à Peeves !

Nos visages souriants se figent et la même pensée nous traverse... Un truc dans le genre : "_Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuurs ! _"

* * *

_Bon le chapitre est bien moins long que les précédents mais je vous promets une belle suite... Je vous jure ! Ne me tuez paaaaaaaas, je vous en prie ! Ou alors tuez-moi avec une review... Ce serait un merveilleux coup de grâce ! _

_Poutoux, Myrmeca, votre servitrice dévouée et sadique... (au moins autant que les trois autres)_


	4. Ouske deux innocents sont martyrisés

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une année déjantée

**Auteur :** myrmeca la tarée... Tarée POWAAAAAAA !

**Disclaimer et Spoiler (autant faire passer d'un coup tout c'qu'on aime pas, hein...) :** je ne fais pas de spoil, et je suis une adepte du culte de la suprématie légendaire et merveilleuse de la sublime JK Rowling, déesse personnifiée lol ! Et bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, c'est une offrande à ma déesse adorée !

**Note de l'auteuse : **dans ce chapitre, je ferai un ou deux passages qui ne seront pas des POV, et puis, juste pour prévenir, dans les prochains chapitres, je ferai peut-être des POV de Velvy ou Greemy ou Faina pour changer un peu... moi moi et moi et moi,ça finit par faire un peu égocentrique, lol !

**Re-Note de l'auteuse : **toujours autant de délire et toujours autant de scénaristes, qui même parfois - souvent j'avoue - trouve plus d'idées que moi pour la suite de l'histoire... On essaie toujours de dénicher des trucs de plus en plus déjantés donc, allez-y, ENJOY !

* * *

**_Chapitre quatre : Ouske deux "innocents" sont martyrisés…_**

Bon on est vraiment vraiment mal barrées... Aucune d'entre nous n'a d'idées pour l'objet à apporter à la collection de Peeves et ça fait au moins trois jours que nos cerveaux se remuent et se tournicotent dans tous les sens pour trouver... C'est dur...

En plus Faina nous lâche de plus en plus souvent pour aller traficoter on ne sait quoi du côté des cachots. Elle nous cache des trucs c'est évident...

Aujourd'hui je désespère... j'ai un moment passager de souffrance intérieure où je me dis que peut-être je devrais convaincre les autres de repartir mais que c'est une vaine tentaive de toute façon et que elles ne voudront jamais s'en aller et... beuh j'en ai marreuuuuhhh !

Bon je me calme au lieu de saccager mon dortoir en défonçant mes oreillers - ça fait des plumes partoutc'est joli tous ces petit flocons qui volent, s'envolent et remuent dans les airs et descendent doucement pour se poser sur mon nez et mes cheveux et... je ressemble à un bonhomme de neige maintenant... !Mon envolée lyrique est pitoyable, prenons plutôt des nouvelles tout autour de moi.

... Il n'y a PERSONNE autour de moi !

Il y avaitFaina qui doit maintenant être avec Sev' ou Slughorn à discutailler Potion... Mouais parce que Slughorn lui a dit qu'elle était un génie et avait des capacités à exploiter.

Greemy s'est fait inviter à se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard parAlexandre Nott, le Serpentard châtain que VELVY a attaqué - il a pas dû remarquer que c'était vraiment Velvy et pas Greemy qui l'avait embrassée.

Narcissa est encore en cours à cette heure-ci et ça c'est le pire ! Parce que je commence à vraiment m'attacher à elle et à désespérer d'avoir demandé à être dans les cours de cinquième année alors que j'aurais pu être dans les septièmes avec elle... Grrr... Bon passons...

Voilà j'ai fait mon tour d'horizon - ben oui on voit pas très loin depuis les fausses fenêtres des dortoirs des cachots de Poudlard !

Il faut que je trouve Velvy.

C'est ma seule chance de survie !

* * *

- Veeeeeelv' ! 

Je viens de repérer ma proie qui se faisait compter fleurette par le plus beau brun de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé le superbe, le magnifique, le mirobolant l'extraordinaire.. Sirius Black bravo ! - qui a dit on le savait ?

Enfin bref je l'ai trouvée et je viens de l'arracher aux griffes de ce vicieux qui - peut-être ne le remarquait-elle pas - s'approchait doucereusement d'elle dans l'intention de lui sauter dessus. Mais telle que je connais ma Velvy, elle doit préférer chasser qu'être chassée et ce n'est pas le genre de comportement Blackien qu'elle apprécie... J'aimerais être là le jour où elle le remettra à sa plaaaaaaace !

- Velvy, il faut que je te parle !

- Désolée, Siri, faut que j'y aille. A une prochaine fois !

- T'es obligée de partir avec... "elle" ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel à cette remarque dénuée d'intelligence tandis que Velvy lui murmure une petite parole réconfortante à l'oreille et lui dépose un chaste baiser sur la joue pour qu'il bave à ce souvenir pendant des heures.

Je la tire gentiment par le bras pour l'arracher à la contemplation de deux grands yeux bleu océan brillants au possible qui cherchent à la retenir sur place et je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart pour commencer à la harceler.

- Velvy, je suis déprimééééeeee !

- Et en quoi c'est mon problème ? T'as vu à quoi je renonces pour t'écouter te plaindre ?

- Oui oui j'ai vu... Bon sinon j'aurais aimé te rappeler que nous avons plusieurs horreurs qui nous tendent les bras et que tu frayes avec l'ennemi ! Avec l'instigateur de l'une d'elles !

- Que je... que je fraye avec l'ennemi ? Mais c'est quoi cette scène là ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de me rapprocher des Maraudeurs !

- Ouai se rapprocher, mais pas se faire sauter dessus par l'un d'eux !

- Rhôô arrête ton char, jamais il pourra poser une fraction d'épiderme sur moi sans que je sois d'accord et tu le sais !

- ...

- Bon sinon tu devais me dire quoi par rapport aux "horreurs" ?

- Ah oui ! Est-ce que tu as trouvé une idée pour Peeves ?

- Non, j'avais pensé à un truc qui ridiculiserait quelqu'un - en public ou pas - mais je vois pas qui...

- Moi je pensais à un truc concernant Lucius... tenté-je.

- Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à Lucius ? Tu vas vraiment pas bien, toi ! T'es trop à fond sur Narcissa, c'est pas bon !

- ...

- Ca fait deux fois de suite que tu dis rien à une de mes remarques. T'es si dépressive que ton sens de la répartie est annihilé ?

- Sûrement un peu. Alors qui ça pourrait concerner ?

- Je pensais à Peter peut-être. Mais ça casserait nos chances de réconciliation avec les Maraudeurs, ajoute-t-elle en captant mon air intéressé. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Peeves aimerait faire ch - attends ouiiiiii ! J'ai trouvé !

- Ah.

- Ouiiiiiii j'ai trouvé j'ai trouvé j'ai trouvéééééééé ! C'est l'idée du siècle ! Rhô personne a jamais eu une idée pareille ! Il va adorer c'est sûr mais il faut réussir notre coup d'abord !

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite s'il te plait ?

- Non. Pas pour le moment. Trouve le moyen de réunir Greemy et Faina dans la bibliothèque dans une heure ; je vais faire quelque chose et je vous rejoins !

Elle s'enfuit vers le château et me laisse .. TOUTE SEULE vouiiiiii ! beuhhhh ! Chu triste j'en ai marreuuuuhh ! Tant pis je vais tenter de trouver Greem' et ma Faina. Au moins ça m'occupera.

* * *

Voilà. Bibliothèque. Une heure plus tard. Trouvé Greemy - bien accroché à son Nott. Trouvé Faina - qui était en train de se laisser déifier par Slughorn. Et maintenant on poirote toutes lestrois en attendant Velvy - qui est en retard, soit dit en passant. 

Faina trépigne comme une folle.

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait trouvé ? Elle l'a dit, hein?

C'est celle qui était la plus stressée concernant la vengeance possible de Peeves, alors elle est aussi la plus soulagée de nous toutes...

- Oui Faina, soupire Greemy. Si elle l'a dit c'est qu'elle avait une bonne idée derrière la tête. Velvy ne dit jamais quelque chose si elle ne pense pas que c'est important. Enfin important selon ses critères.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandé-je, intéressée.

- Les critères de Velvy ? Euh... Spécial. Très... Indescriptible. Elle les change tout le temps. C'est imprévisible, en plus. C'est un de ses grands principes. On ne peut jamais_ savoir _quand elle va faire n'importe quoi, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle fera _toujours_ n'importe quoi.

- C'est adorable je trouve, le côté imprévisible, dis-je.

- Tu trouves, toi ? questionne Greemy. Moi ça m'agace plus souvent qu'autre chose, sourit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que sa façon d'être est adorable, j'avoue.

Faina regarde notre échange d'oeil étrange.Il ya toujours un soupçond'agitation au fond de ses prunelles et ça se voit qu'elle attend Velvy avec impatience.

- Rhââ j'en peux plus ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Panique pas, chuchotai-je. Elle va arriver.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je _panique_ ? Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui elle a choisi de torturer pour que Peeves adore !

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu avais peur de ce que Peeves pourrait nous faire...

- Moi ? Peur ? Naaaaaaan...

Je lui jette un oeil surplombé d'un haussement de sourcils.

- ... Bon d'accord chuis terrifiée ! T'imagines tous les problèmes qu'on pourrait avoir ? C'est le génie pour faire tomber les têtes, ce demi-fantôme, cet esprit frappeur à la con, qui n'a pour but dans la "vie" que de pourrir celle des autres... On est mal si le truc de Velvy n'est pas assez élaboré...

- Fais-lui confiance, rigole Greemy en se tournant vers nous. Elle est aussi tordue que lui.

- Qui est tordue ? grince une voix dans son dos.

Ma cousine se retourne vivement vers sa jumelle qui se tient à moins d'un mètre d'elle, dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Personne que tu connaisses vraiment, sourit-elle en dévoilant toutes ses dents. Alors quelles nouvelles ?

- Regardez ça.

Elle sort de sous sa robe un petit appareil photopour lequelColin Crivey aurait payé une fortune. Il a de petites bordures dorées qu'on dirait en or filigrane incrusté et des objectifs entourés d'argent massif.

- C'est à qui ce joli bitoniot ? demande Faina.

- C'est à Alice Tyron - tu sais la future Londubat ? - je lui ai gentiment demandé pour deux trois jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas l'usage pour le moment et que je pouvais le prendre.

- Et comment on s'en sert, de ton truc ? demande ma cousine.

- C'est là toute la beauté de mon plan ! s'exclame Velvy. On a pas besoin de s'en servir !

- ... Nié ? baragouiné-je.

- Quelle est l'utilité de l'avoir amené alors ? s'exaspère Faina.

- Bon j'arrête de vous faire mariner... En fait il fonctionne tout seul une fois mis en route et il prend toutes les photos qui valent le coup d'être prises, c'est vraiment sympa. Elle l'a acheté à prix d'or à un marchand ambulant qui passait sur le Chemin de Traverse l'année dernière.

Nous sommes sur le point d'exploser toutes les trois... _Est-ce qu'elle va nous dire ce qu'elle a dans le crâne ?_

- J'ai eu l'idée du siècle mais attention c'est risqué ! Il faudra qu'on soit très prudentes, et surtout très organisées ! Pas envie de me faire prendre, moi, en gentille Gryffy que je suis !

- Oui donc c'est quoi ? demande avidement ma cousine.

- Approchez...

Nous obéissons docilement, curieuses comme nous sommes, et elle nous murmure doucement son plan en exposant tous les détails, nous faisant même un petit dessin sur un parchemin usagé pour expliquer les mouvements de groupes nécessaires et franchement...

Elle est trop douée...

* * *

- Mlle Fagine baille encore aux corneilles ? Peut-être manque-t-elle de sommeil depuis ces derniers jours ? 

Cette voix sarcastique... beuh c'est pas habituel chez McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous de causer comme Rogue ? On s'y perd nous !

- Non. Excusez-moi, professeur. Un moment d'inattention.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Suivez le cours !

- Bien professeur.

Et je me replonge activement dans mes rêveries...Velvy - eh oui cours commun avec les Gryffondor - m'enfonce les côtes de droite ( Alice est à ma gauche ) pour que je jette un oeil à SA droite. Je lance donc un regard à côté et ce que je vois m'atterre. C'est, c'est...

Peter en train de faire du gringue à ma pauvre Faina ! **Ma** Faina qui est à côté de Greemy - encore heureux pour elle c'est au moins ça de sauvé ! - et partage également et malheureusement la table du rat !

Oh non ! Oh c'est affreux ! C'est immonde ! Innommable ! Comment il ose s'approcher comme ça, avec ce regard à faire fuir même les mouches les plus accrocs aux merdes de ce monde ? Ignoble... Franchement je n'arrive plus à trouver de mots tellement je suis médusée par ce que je vois. On dirait un... un ... laissez-moi trouver comment décrire ça ! C'est un peu comme un vermisseau aux anneaux visqueux qui se roule par terre à vos pieds pitoyablementet qui en plus vous parle en vous enduisant de bave et de paroles affligeantes aux consonnances atroces qui font du mal à vos pauvres oreilles maltraitées...

Et encore vous êtes loin de la vérité ! On ne peut y croire tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu, je vous le jure !

Peter qui drague.

Ahhhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comment j'ai pu mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase ?

Et il... vient d'aggripper son braaaaaaaaaaas !

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Velvy ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, dans ta grande clémence ?

- Je sais pas mais je vais le faire ! Comment ose-t-il ? Voir ma pauvre Faina dans cette désagréable - que dis-je... insurmontable ! - position me fait froid dans le dos, me fait frémir d'horreur, me -

Velvy s'apprêtait à me couper la parole mais elle se tait lorsque McGonagall passe à côté de nous pour se poser à son bureau après avoir laissé ses instructions. La petite voix de ma cousine met un doigt sur sa bouche puis pointe discrètement sa baguette sur Peter avant de m'enjoindre de l'imiter... Ce que je fais avec enthousiasme quand elle murmure à voix basse un maléfice que je ne connaissais pas.

Une minute plus tard, le temps pour nous de reprendre nos places initiales - lé vraiment bien fait ce sort ! - , le sortilège s'active et Peter bondit de son siège en couinant comme s'il venait de s'asseoir sur une douzaine de punaises.

- Mr Pettigrow ! s'exclame McGonagall. Restez en place et taisez-vous ! Le silence est nécessaire à la concentration !

- Mais madame, je -

- Transformez votre tétard en Strangulot et je vous autoriserai à reprendre la parole, Pettigrow ! menace sourdement la prof.

Peter, qui avait la bouche ouverte dans le but non-atteint de répliquer une nouvelle fois, se tait et fixe sa chaise d'un air éberlué en se demandant stupidement pour quelle raison inconnue son humble fessier a été traversé d'un courant électrique d'au moins une cinquantaine de volts...

- Bravo, Velv', la félicité-je en transformant rapidement ma bestiasse en être de l'eau. Ton sortilège était meilleur que le mien, ça se voyait, il a bondi un poil plus à gauche...

- Encore heureux, sinon il serait tombé sur Faina !

- Eurk ! Quelle terrible erreur nous aurions commise !

Nous ricanons de concert, comme deux vrais Serpentard - ce que Velvy n'est pas ! - et pointons à nouveau nos baguettes sur l'infâme futur-traître avant de nous tourner vers nos aquariums.

Une minute plus tard, un autre cri nous fait sourire de derrière notre eau pure et limpide à peine troublée par la bête que Peter n'arrivera décidément pas à obtenir pendant ce cours. Le hurlement scandalisé de McGonagall résonne à nos oreilles comme une douce et harmonieuse mélodie. Etrange comme selon les points de vue les sons se trouvent être différemment perçus.

Sirius et James froncent les sourcils en se demandant ce qui peut bien arriver à Peter. Je crois qu'ils cherchent le coupable... Ils ne le trouveront pas. Remus pourtant jette un oeil dans notre direction et secoue légèrement la tête comme pour me dire que ce n'est pas le genre de choses à faire en classe.

Mouais ben si je lui disais ce que compte faire Peter plus tard en y apportant les arguments convaincants, il aurait qu'une envie, c'est de le tuer en notre compagnie, alors il est gentil le préfet, mais il va remballer son regard mauvais !

En contemplant un moment Faina, je vois qu'elle lève un pouce en l'air et forme sur ses lèvresdeux mots que je n'ai aucun mal à comprende : _"Merci... Parfait !"_ Par contre ce que je ne remarque pas, c'est que McGo scrute avidement la classe à la recherche du fauteur de trouble...

- Pettigrow... gronde-t-elle. Venez à mon bureau !

- Mais madame -

- Venez, Pettigrow, et arrêtez de geindre !

Résigné, Peter se lève lentement de sa chaise en courbant tellement l'échine que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas tomber. Cet angle carrément aïgu entre son cou et ses épaules me donne une idée diabolique...

- Velvy ! Regarde ça ! mumuré-je.

- Fais gaffe, on sait jamais.

- Aucun risque. ... Locomotor mortis !

Tout d'un coup, les pieds de Peter stoppent leur mouvement alors qu'il marchait vers le bureau d'une Minerva McGonagall que je n'avais jamais vu si inquisitrice et il tombe, comme au ralenti, un image par image, il tombe droit vers le bureau d'acajou et... non... j'aurais pas joué si bien mon coup, quand même ?

Non non ne croyez pas qu'il va se fracasser le crâne sur un joli coin poli du grand secrétaire professoral, non ! Il va faire bien mieux que ça, grâce à mon subtil, sublime - et néanmoins hasardeux - timing !

Ses bras sont presque raides le long de son corps et sa tête plonge inexorablement droit vers le **décolleté **léger mais béant de la robe de la professeur de Métamorphose, qui s'est figée, pour finalement **_venir y enfouir son nez _**!

Et là, un éclat de rire dément secoue la classe et ne s'arrête que lorsque McGonagall pousse un rugissement dans ma direction - à moitié couvert par la sonnerie de la fin du cours.

- Mlle F A G I I I I - DRI I I ING !

Moi qui compte sauver ma vie et perdurer encore un peu - au moins pour revoir le joli sourire de Narcissa - je m'empresse de ramasser mes affaires et de fuir de l'atmosphère enragée et vengeresse de la classe pour ne pas risquer de me faire ravager le portrait par les griffes supra-félines de McGonagall.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, je la vois se lever en baançant une monumentale paire de giffle au corps sans mouvement de Peter qui tombe sur le sol avec un "bonk" creux et sourd.

Déjà à une centaine de mètres de la salle de classe, avec Velvy, Greemy et Faina sur mes talons, j'entends pourtant encore distinctement le hurlement de la pauvre Minerva souillée par la bave du rat sur sa poitrine :

- 50 POINTS DE MOINS POur SerpentAAAAAARD !

... ... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me voir le lancer, ce sort...

* * *

- HAHAhahaaaa ! Ouhouhouuuuuu ! Tout ça juste pour moi, c'est vrai ? demande un peu plus tard une Faina qui à force de rire doit en avoir vraiment mal au ventre. 

- J'ai pas fait ça par pur plaisir, quoique cet enfoiré le mérite... Et toi tu oses rire alors que j'ai fait perdre 50 points à notre maison ?

- Techniquement, tu n'as rien fait perdre, avance Velvy, qui squatte une fois encore **notre** Salle Commune.

Nous la regardons, sidérés.

- Comment ça, rien fait perdre ?

- Eh bien je crois que vu que tu as commis ton méfait pendant un cours, le professeur n'a le droit de te retirer des points que _pendant _le cours - c'est sirius qui me l'avait dit avant qu'on se brouille, au cas où j'aurais voulu faire des bêtises sans me faire prendre. Et par conséquent, tu as comme on dit été sauvée par le gong.

- ... Raisonnement parfaitement insensé, Velvy, commente sa voix principale.

- Rhô moi c'que j'en dis... On verra ce soir sur les Sabliers.

Faina secoue la tête en souriant devant la mini-dispute.

- En tout cas, jamais je 'naurais pu m'en débarrasser sans vous, dit-elle doucement. C'est comme une glue immonde qui s'accroche et qui colle et qui -

- Arg ! Je t'en prie passe-nous les détails ! s'insurge Greemy.

- Mouais, convient Faina. Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. De quel droit on pénètre dans l'espace vital des gens sans y avoir été autorisé, hein ? Et puis avec ce qu'il va faire, il est tout sauf innocent !

- Pour le moment il l'est encore, rétorque Greemy, qui avait pris pendant une seconde ma place de pacifiste. Il ne faut pas trop le brutaliser, mais en même temps...

- ... Ca fait tellement de BIEN ! terminé-je, extatique.

Un éclat de rire nous secoue toutes les quatre, nous attirant les regards outrés des Serpentard frigides de l'assistance, puis le calme revient progressivement.

- Les filles... commence doucement Velvy. N'oubliez-pas qu'on a une mission à accomplir pour le truc de Peeves...

- Mui, marmonne Faina.

- C'est prévu pour quand, déjà ? demandé-je.

- Je crois que _ce soir_, c'est une bonne date, vous en pensez quoi ? tente Greemy.

Faina et moi levons deux têtes étonnées vers Velvy et Greemy qui sourient. Pour une fois qu'elle sont d'accord sur quelque chose, il faut que ce soit sur ça !

- Mais - mais vous êtes sûres ? Pourquoi Ce soir ? balbutié-je.

Faina, remise du choc d'avoir vu nos deux cousines sur la même longueur d'onde, se joint à elles et argumente en leur faveur.

- Oui, oui, allons-y ! Autant se débarrasser des corvées le plus vite possible ! Même si je vais bien me fendre la poire à le faire souffrir, lui, hahaaaa !

- Beeuh... Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

- Yes ! Allez les filles, c'est partiiiiii ! s'exclame Velvy.

* * *

Bon voilà… On est bientôt arrivées au lieu-dit et le plan va pouvoir être mis en œuvre. 

- Hé les filles… Je crois qu'ici c'est l'endroit idéal, chuchote Velvy.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà tout planifié? s'étonne Faina.

- Oui. Tout. Sauf l'endroit précis. Mais je savais que ce serait dans ce coin-là!

Nous la regardons en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Il n'y aurait pas un autre volet de ton plan qui cache quelques faiblesses? Parce que là c'est le bon moment pour arrêter, on est pas encore sur le point d'être renvoyées…

- Faites-moi confiance. Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu à vous plaindre de mes plans?

Nous nous plongeons activement dans une intense réflexion. Nos méninges tournicotent à vide dans le but désespéré de trouver une expérience compromettante. Nous n'avons pas vraiment envie d'exécuter ce plan, même si c'est l'ultime moyen de faire plier Peeves.

- Euh... Non, là vous êtes méchantes! proteste ma cousine.

- C'est qu'on est pas persuadées qu'il va bien réagir à ce qu'on va lui faire, explique Greemy. Qui sait s'il ne va pas nous courir après en brandissant de gros couteaux de boucher?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous chercher, toi? crie Velvy. C'est quoi ces hypothèses stupides? On doit être synchrones, c'est le plus important! On aura même pas une minute pour neutraliser Teigneuxet s'organiser avant que Rusard se ramène!

- Justement c'est ça le problème, réplique Faina. Comment être sûres que tout se passera bien?

- T'en fait pas, Velv', on y arrivera, dis-je pour calmer un peu la situation.

Ma remarque la fait inspirer puis expirer lentement, et elle nous fait réviser nos manœuvres une dernière fois pour «être sûre».

Tout est parfaitement en place…

On va déchirer!

* * *

"BRAAAAOUUUUUMMMM ! " 

Le chat persan posé sur les genoux de son maître dans le bureau du concierge releva prestement la tête. Son maître l'imita et le félin à long poils - ils ont repoussé depuis le temps - sauta des jambes de Rusard pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Maudit gamins! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé! En plein milieu de la nuit j'vous jure! maugréa-t-il en empoignant une lampe à huile et une cape épaisse sur le mur.

Le chat venait de passer l'entrebâillement de la porte et courait dans la direction du bruit qui continuait de retentir de temps en temps.

"BRRR PPRAOOMM ! "

- Si c'est Peeves il va m'entendre! perçut le chat derrière lui.

Evidemment il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que Rusard avait bien voulu dire mais il se félicitait intérieurement - comme se féliciterait intérieurement un chat - d'arriver avant lui sur les lieux de l'incident pour voir les têtes effrayées des élèves quand il apparaîtrait. C'était sa raison de vivre, il trouvait ça parfaitement machiavélique et adorait faire plaisir à son maître en terrifiant ces… comment disait le maître déjà? Ah oui! Ces «mômes bons qu'à être fouettés jusqu'au sang pour bien comprendre la leçon»… Une phrase qu'il entendait souvent mais dont il n'assimilait décidément pas le sens.

Mais peu importait, tout ce que Teigneux aimait, c'était être sur place quand son maître surprenait ces «brigands» et savourer sa revanche pour ce qu'il avait subi par la faute d'il ne savait lequel. Ces enfants étaient vraiment de sale pestes, ils n'arrêtaient jamais leurs idioties et surtout leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

_"Me couper les poils, non mais franchement ! Ils me le paieront ! Dès que je les verrai à nouveau en train de faire une bêtise, je les ferai renvoyergrâce à mon maître ! Ils me paieront l'affront qu'il m'ont fait ! "_

Le chat persan nourrissait vraiment une immense rancune envers ceux qui avaient fait du mal à ses si beaux poils touffus (nda: beuuuuuuaark ! )...

_"Ca y est je suis arrivé, c'est de là que venait le bruit… Mais où sont les gosses bruyants ? Disparus ? "

* * *

_

- Tu crois que c'est bon où on refait un autre coup de tonnerre ? chuchoté-je.

- Nan regarde, murmure Faina. Voilà cette sale bête…

- Ahhhh…

C'est un soupir merveilleusement sadique qui s'échappe de nos lèvres à toutes. La petite gêne éprouvée il y a quelques minutes a laissé place à une joie immense à l'idée du plan de Velvy, dont les moindres détails pénètrent nos cerveaux et excitent chacun de nos neurones.

Tout se passe à merveille pour le moment...

* * *

- Miouuuuuhouaaaaouuu schhhfrrrt ! éructa le chat. 

(nda : j'avais promis **_plusieurs_** passages sans POV lol !)

* * *

(re-POV normal !... de Fagine quoi ! ) 

Teigneux se débat comme un beau diable et tente de griffer chacune d'entre nous en poussant des feulements enragés et des piaulements désespérés tandis que Velvy le tient fermement par la peau du cou - on necontrôle pas encore très bien les Sortilèges d'Entrave.

- Mais maîtrise ce chat, didjû ! On perd du temps ! siffle Faina.

- J'voudrais bien t'y voir ! Lanceé un Maléfice conjugué du Saucisson, ça devrait le calmer pour 20 bonnes minutes !

Trois secondes plus tard, les pattes du chat sont repliées le long de son poitrail comme s'il était ficelé et plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre dans les environs... jusqu'à ce qu'un pas précipité retentisse dans le couloir encore vide.

- Et merde, déjà ? jure Velvy à voix basse. Repliez-vous dans un coin obscur le plus vite possible et ensuite, contournez l'obstacle... Dispersion !

Nous nous séparons rapidement tandis que les pas se font plus prononcés. Même les grommellements de Rusard sont à présent audibles et je commence un peu à paniquer avant de décider subitement de me plaquer contre le mur en me jetant un Sort d'Impassibilité histoire qu'il ne sente ni n'entende ma présence...

Et je le vois passer rageusement devant moi, soufflant comme un boeuf et marmonnant des menaces incohérentes...

Il est nul ce concierge... Même pas capable de détecter à l'instinct une aura magique...

Une seconde plus tard, le groupe se réunit auprès de moi et Velvy sort l'appareil photo de sa poche, le met en route, enlève le cache de l'objectif et le laisse flotter en l'air doucement avant de murmurer :

- Prêtes ? A trois. Un... deux... TROIS !

Nous crions un Sortilège et un filet rosé fuse de nos baguettes alors que Rusard se retourne brusquement, alerté par le bruit.

Notre Sortilège le heurte de plein fouet avant que ses yeux ne se soient posés sur nous et le temps semble suspendre sa course tandis que la lueur rosâtre du Maléfice se dissipe.

J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas fonctionné... mais le silence est soudain rompu par le crépitement frénétique de l'appareil photo qui aveugle Rusard de son flash en lui tournant autour à toute vitesse...

Par la suite, quand on lui raconta tout, Dumbledore fut très attristé d'avoir raté le spectacle de son concierge en tenue de soubrette blanche, porte-jarretelle et string compris, hurlant et tirant sur les vêtements devant l'horreur du fait-accompli, faisant ressortir les ignobles longs poils noirs de ses cuisses hors des collants de soie transparente. ... Nous avions alors dit à Dumbledore que la seule photo existante et non-détruite à ce jour appartenait à Peeves... Encore ajourd'hui, Dumbledore n'a pas tenté d'approcher l'esprit frappeur pour lui demander de partager le secret qu'il garde jalousement...

mais pour le moment; Velvy jaillit sur l'appareil en plein vol et passe une main devant l'objectif pour qu'il ne voie plus rien.

- Fuite et regroupement au point de rendez-vous !

Nous nous mettons à courir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour échapper au concierge qui, en réalité, continue d'agoniser sur place en hurlant son désespoir...

**

* * *

**

Des éclats de rire retentissent par à-coups dans l'un des cachots des quartiers Serpentard, un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque nous développons magiquement les photos mouvantes de Rusard.

- On devrait prendre celle-là, non ?

- Non, Faina, regarde, répond Greemy. La rotation de l'appareil photo autour de Rusard a fait voir nos visages. Il faut en prendre une que Peeves ne pourra pas utiliser contre nous.

Nous finissons par dénicher la photo parfaite. Celle où Rusard hurle en tirant sur toutes les fringues à la fois pendant quelques bonnes secondes et s'arranche quelques cheveux ensuite, sans laisser deviner notre présence derrière.

Un simple sortilège donne une vie mineure à la photo et le Rusard nous regarde avec haine en nous pointant du doigt (les "nous" dans l'ombre qui se bidonnent mais dont on ne distingue même pas les silhouettes) d'un air accusateur, les yeux pleins d'une vengeance froide et cruelle, comme s'il rêvait de nous pendre par les pieds ad vitam eternam dans un des cachots de Poudlard.

Faina prend doucement la parole :

- Il est marrant dans ces fringues mais... il vaut mieux très rapidement donner la photo à Peeves, car notre Maléfice ne s'enlève _que_ grâce à un autre sort, non ?

- Et alors ? interviens-je.

- Rusard n'est pas capable de lancer ce genre de sort, c'est un Cracmol. Notre photo ne vaudra plus rien si tout Poudlard le voit dans cette tenue...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se montrera avant que le maléfice ne se dissipe, chuchota Greemy. La création de ce Sortilège ne m'a pas pris longtemps - moins d'une journée même, d'ailleurs je remercie Velvy de m'avoir fait confiance sur ce coup-là - et j'y ai ajouté un sort de Dissimulation Partielle associé à... bon enfinsa tenuedevrait disparaître vers... 7 heures demain matin, à peu près.

Greemy est un génie en Charmes, je ne sais pas comment elle fait...

- En espérant que Peeves ne lui tombe pas dessus avant, ajouta sa petite voix.

- Ou que cet imbécile de Cracmol ne tente rien, compléta Greemy. Il risquerait de collerplus encoreles vêtements à lui que de les enlever...

Un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel nous contemplons les atroces fesses molles de Rusard sur la photo.

- Eurk... Rassurez-moi, on garde juste celle-là, hein ? questionna Faina.

- Evidemment... _Evanesco !_

- Y a plus qu'à la donner à Peeves.

- Lourde tâche en perspective...

* * *

_A suivre !_

_Bon-bon-bon... et bien qu'en pensez-vous ? Lol préparez-vous le chapitre suivant est totalement bordélique ! Surtout que ce n'est pas du tout le même schéma que les quatre postés à présent !_

_Enfin bon j'espère que cela vous a plu, je remercie boucou boucou tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des **reviews **aux précédents chapitres et je m'excuse encore des ne pas écrire énormément mais... c'est la semaine des examens et Bacs Blancs en ce moment donc je dois vraiment travailler... Vouala bon et je remercie encore plus ceux qui lisent **mes autres fics**, hihi !_

_Zibous et au chapitre suivant !_


	5. Ouske tout devient bordélique

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une année déjantée

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoil aucun / Disclaimer :** Je crois que c'est la même chose que d'habitude, tout est à JKR sauf le scénar (encore heureux !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Plein de POV de plein de monde ! Retrouvez-vous-y lol !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Ouske tout devient bordélique_**

Je suis absolument OU-TREE ! Ce que m'a fait ce renégat est insupportable ! Ignoble ! C'est de la torture physique et psychologique ! Je... hein ?

Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Comment ça "ce n'est pas Fagine" ? Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas Fagine ?

Ca se voit ?

Vraiment ? A ce point-là ?

Bon alors j'avoue... Je ne suis pas Fagine.

Et donc ce sale petit sans-cervelle, ce stupide escargot bavant a osé me...

Quoi encore ? C'est que vous êtes persévérants !

Oui, je sais pertinemment que mon aveu n'a pas fait avancer ni votre réflexion, ni le schmilblick, et alors ? Ca ne me concerne pas ! Réflechissez dans votre coin et laissez-moi me plaindre tranquillement, bon sang !

Quand même ! Il m'a snobbé royalement, ce salaud !

Pourquoi vous détournez la tête et haussez les épaules ? Vous vous en fichez, c'est ça ? Si si je vois bien vos sourires en coin !

Nooon... bien pire ! Vous me faites du chantage !

J'avais deviné ! Bon alors je vous dit qui je suis et vous m'écoutez me plaindre, c'est un deal honnête que je vous propose !

...C'est ok ?

Cool !

Bon alors vous l'avez sûrement deviné mais en réalité j'ai atrocement torturé Fagine qui avais stoppé l'écriture des mémoires de notre charmante année, de nos Chroniques et je lui ai fait avouer dès le premier ongle arraché - de quoi ? Rangez des scalpels et ces fusils ! Je torture qui je veux comme je veux ! - donc je lui ai fait avouer où elle rangeait le joli cahier où elle écrivait tout, juste pour vous !

... Et j'écris à sa place.

Vous m'en voulez apparemment... Je m'en fous, maintenant, maintenant je suis le narrateuse - oups, narratrice - de cette histoire et rien ne pourra m'en déloger !

La personne qui écrit doit être polie et ne pas faire de faute de langue ?

... Mais j'vous emmerde, vous savez ?

Oui, vous savez. Et vous n'en avez rien à faire, vous voulez juste savoir _qui_ vous emmerde...

Bien. Je suis Velvy. C'était pourtant évident... Bon. C'est pas que parler du pourquoi et du comment de votre apoplexie neuronale soit ennuyeux mais je dois me plaindre, moi !

De qui ? Mais du toutou Black, évidemment !

Attendez que j'm'explique...

Depuis le dernier chapitre, Fagine a sééééérieusement fait une pause pour mettre ses talents d'écrivain au service de ses révisions pour les Buses. Oui, je sais, en septembre, elle s'y prend un peu tôt mais quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, elle a dit quelque chose du genre : "Rien à péter", un grognement sourd et brutal, plein de menaces, donc je me suis éclipsée, que voulez-vous...

Quoi ? Gryffondor ? Courage ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ...

Enfin bref Fagine s'est rendue compte mi-septembre - juste après que Peeves ait retourné la blague des Maraudeurs contre eux (ils étaient drôles d'ailleurs avec leurs six oreilles, leur trompe d'éléphant et leurs membres de pygmées...) - qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le niveau en théorie de Métamorphose et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle révise activement.

Je lui ai demandé à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir, vu qu'on ne passerait sûrement pas l'année entière ici, mais un autre méchant grondement m'a répondu, alors bon...

Peeves ? Que je développe sa réaction ? Bon ok, c'est parce que vous demandez gentiment...

En réalité, nous avons eu du mal à le trouver car il ne fréquente pas souvent son barda - oui on a vraiment eu du bol la première fois - et quand on l'a enfin déniché et qu'on lui a tendu la photo animée de Rusard, il a explosé de rire jusqu'à ce que de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues, puis il a serré la photo dans ses mains comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'on puisse trouver sur Terre. - Je m'y attendais, mon idée était géniale ! L'inspiration duMaître ! - Il était tellement reconnaissant de pouvoir faire du chantage à Rusard avec ça pendant au moins une bonne décennie qu'il nous a demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour nous.

Vous vous rendez compte ! Peeves nous offrait ses services pour _une seule fois_ ! On a - enfin, Fagine a - juste demandé qu'il ne nous fasse pas subir le traitement qui nous avait été réservé. Il a accepté à contre-coeur. Mais juste avant de partir, je lui ai glissé à l'oreille avec Faina que nous aurions bien aimé voir le résultat de cette expérience sur les Maraudeurs. Il en a été enchanté et nous avons pu constater la jolie panoplie de méchancetés que cela donnait... Magnifique ! ... Bon d'accord j'avoue que Sirius n'était plus aussi beau qu'avant mais mon petit sadisme ne me cause plus aucun regret aujourd'hui...

Et donc nous sommes mi-octobre, Fagine révise, Greemy est de plus en plus avec son gentil Matthew Nott - celui que **_j'avais_** embrassé en rentrant dans la Salle Commune des Serpy ! Il doit confondre... - , Faina traficote quelque chose avec Sevy mais je n'ose pas la torturer aussi pour lui faire avouer ce qui se trame - après tout il faut être solidaires entre petites voix - et moi... moi je me fais snobber par cet Apollon de beau brun qui me passe devant en souriant ostensiblement à la peau de vache qui se trouvait derrière moi !

L'enfoiré !

Le coureur de jupons !

Le gigolo en puissance !

L'obsédé racoleur !

Le... Pourquoi vous bavez ? Vous vous imaginez Sirius en gig-

Ah non ce n'est pas un comportement convenable ! Arrêtez ça !

... J'vais m'fâcher !

Et d'abord je sais qu'il veut me rendre jalouse exprès... Il se doute que c'est de notre faute si Peeves a rompu l'accord et évidemment QUI est la _seule_ qui aurait pu entendre ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ?

C'est moi, gagné ! Alors je pense qu'il veut me faire enrager... Mais je ne cèderai pas !

Comment ça j'ai déjà cédé ?

Mais il va falloir apprendre à vous maîtriser, vous ! Vous êtes des lecteurs, vous signale-je ! Votre rôle est de lire, pas d'enquiquiner les personnages ! Les gens sont d'une impolitesse, de nos jours !

Bref , là je suis seule dans le dortoir et il n'y a que le grattement de la plume sur le papier pour me distraire donc -

"BLAAAAM !"

Donc Lily Evans vient forcément troubler ce calme dérangeant ! Elle arrive toujours quand il faut, elle est géniale... et en colère pour le moment. Elle fait les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant.

- Orgueuilleux de Gryffondor m'as-tu-vu qui ne pense qu'à son petit derrière, à son nombril centre du monde et à son Quidditch à la manque... toujours à se passer la main dans les cheveux pour faire glousser les midinettes et en attendant il ne se prive pas d'en faire baver à des Serpentard juste en face d'une préfète... de _deux_ préfets, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, Remus, hein ? Il joue le pot de fleur décoratif ?

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? la coupé-je.

- Il se passe que Potter a encore trouvé le moyen de faire "trébucher" Malfoy dans le lac !

- Lucius ? Il a fait trébucher Lucius ?

- Non, ça c'est l'excuse minable qu'il se donne ... "Ce n'est pas ma faute, il a trébuché et il est tombé !"

Elle l'imite bien dites-moi... Quoique la voix est exagérée et un peu trop aiguë pour être celle d'un garçon.

- Mais si Malfoy avait vraiment trébuché, il ne se serait pas retrouvé à _**40 mètres**_ de la rive !

- ... °intérieurement je suis écroulée de rire !° Je croyais qu'ils en avaient surtout après Rogue ?

- Oui bon Rogue ça va deux secondes, et heureusement qu'ils le laissent un peu tranquille, mais Malefoy lui il réplique, il ne ravale pas sa rage. Quand nos charmants Gryffondor s'ennuient, ils amusent la galerie avec Rogue, mais quand ils veulent s'entraîner un peu au duel... ou tout du moins... au truel dans ce cas-là, le mieux est de s'en prendre à Malefoy. C'est presque une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux...

- Truel ?

- Black ET Potter contre Malefoy... Trois. Deux, duel. Trois, truel... t'as compris ? ... Laisse tomber.

- Ils s'y prennent à deux contre un ?

- Ils sont pas trop de deux pour le battre, quand il est remonté comme ça... dans tous les sens du terme...

Voui... remonté contre eux et remonté du lac... j'aime bien les jeux de mots de Lily ...

- Il connait pas mal de sortilèges que personne n'a jamais vu à Poudlard. Il a déjà réussi à gagner contre eux deux réunis mais je crois qu'à ce moment là il les avait attaqués par surprise... Infirmerie pour deux jours...

- Ce lâche !

- Peut-être aussi qu'ils le méritent !

- ... Mouais.

- En plus ils n'en ont rien à faire des règlements, ça leur passe complètement au-dessus de la tête ! Ou en-dessous pour Potter, qui lui a toujours l'impression d'être placé plus haut que les autres.

- C'est méchant.

- Mais réaliste ! Il suffit de l'observer un peu et on voit tout de suite que ses manières sont celles d'un arrogant prétentieux fier de son noble fessier !

- Mais tu le regardes... marmonné-je.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien... Je disais juste que pour quelqu'un qui l'observe juste _"un peu"_, tu consacres beaucoup de temps à parler de lui.

Va-t-elle réagir ?

- ... Vais m'doucher.

Kyahh chu trop forte ! Le grognement était joliment transparent, on voyait bien qu'elle était troublée derrière... C'est parfaitement bien joué, Velv', bravo !

Oui bon j'ai peu de mérite, je sais. Elle l'apprécie un peu, déjà à force de lui hurler dessus, et ensuite à force de le surveiller elle le connait par coeur, même si elle trouve exaspérant qu'on le lui rappelle.

J'entends le bruit de la douche et je me blottis sur mon lit, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller...

J'ai rien à faire... Quoique...

**

* * *

**

J'utilise ma voix la plus hypocritement gentille.

- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ?

L'autre énergumène sort la tête du fatras de coussins où il ronflait abondament dans la Salle Commune... Vive les dimanches en pleines vacances de Toussaint ...

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir en face de moi quand je te parle, au lieu de te vautrer ?

Il grogne un peu mais s'assoit en tailleur sur un coussin, en en prenant un autre pour nounours.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où sont, Sirius, Remus et James ?

- Non.

Réponse un peu trop rapide à mon goût.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Je ne veux pas te parler.

- ...

Ah ça c'est la meilleure...Le rat me snobbe aussi.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

- Non .

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler parce que tu trouves que je suis une méchante fi-fille ou parce que Sirius et James t'ont dit de ne pas le faire ?

- ... Les deux. A cause de toi, je me suis retrouvé transformé en éléphant pygmée super-sensible de l'appareil auditif ... parce que j'avais trois paires d'oreilles ! Et ça a duré une semaine en plus !

- Mouais ben je m'excuse platement, voilà. En attendant, tu n'as aucune véritable preuve que ce soit ma faute.

- Si. Sirius a dit que -

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce que disent James ou Sirius ou Remus ? Pose-toi des questions toi aussi, au lieu d'attendre que les réponses viennent des autres !

C'est pas mon genre de sortir des phrases comme ça, mais en face de ce rongeur, je me sens envahie d'une bouffée faginesque incontrôlable... Vous m'en voulez pas ? Merci, c'est gentil.

- Tu devrais plutôt essayer de te poser les bonnes questions. Tu es à Gryffondor, tu dois être un peu courageux, au fond...

Et oui. Une pensée horrible - encore faginesque - vient de me traverser... A croire que même de loin elle m'influence !

Je me suis dit - je sais c'est affreux - que peut-être en étant... gentille avec lui, on changerait un peu sa personnalité, et par là ses actions futures (même si Fagine serait contre)...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Trahir à ce point tout ceux qu'on aime ou qu'on a au moins apprécié, c'est ancré en quelqu'un pour la vie...

Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Ah oui. Il faut l'avoir fait pour que ça reste en nous et il ne l'a pas encore fait... C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'être le point de mire des moqueries l'a un peu agacé au bout d'un momentet qu'il a voulu prouver sa valeur sans y parvenir ?

Bon j'en ai marre... Je réfléchis à des trucs trop sérieux là !

- Alors, Peter, tu veux bien me dire où sont les autres Mar - euh... où sont les autres ?

J'ai failli faire une bourde.

- ... Ils sont allés jouer au Quidditch sur le Stade.

Mmmm... Le corps de Siri enveloppé dans la tenue moulante des joueurs de Quidditch ! Rouuuuuge ! Chacun de ses muscles se dessinant agréablement pendant qu'il voltige sur son balai et qu'il - Stop on arrête là !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ?

- Je veux juste leur parler.

En fait je veux me rapprocher du petit Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit être sexy, le beau ténébreux, sur son balai !

Je me lève rapidement et je cours vers le terrain de Quidditch dans le but d'y créer un clone exact du lac de Poudlard à force de baver devant mon Siri !

**

* * *

**

... Une semaine est passée depuis que j'ai réussi à reprendre le cahier à Velvy . Et ça m'a fait un choc de découvrir tous les immondes grafitis dont elle l'avait recouvert.

Mais son idée sur Peter m'a surprise et je suis en train de me demander si notre présence ne risque pas d'agraver les choses ou pire... si ce ne serait pas _à cause_ de notre présence qu'il serait devenu un traître... Et cette pensée fait très mal, vous pouvez me croire.

Faina et Velvy ne semblent pas y prêter attention pourtant, et Greemy est assez fataliste. Dans le genre : "De toutes façons, maintenant qu'on est là..."

Et je dois avouer que là je la comprends.

Nous sommes le 28 octobre et aujourd'hui a lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Etonnamment - c'est _un peu_ ironique - il s'agit d'un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard...

Velvy a été déçue de constater qu'en réalité, Sirius ne joue au Quidditch que pour le plaisir et qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, ça fait trois jours qu'il recommence à faire de l'oeil à Velvy en nous envoyant balader de notre côté. Ce qui énerve la petite voix de ma cousine à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Pour vous donner une idée, c'est pire encore que quand il s'amuse à faire le beau gosse devant les filles tout en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir...

Mais que voulez-vous, le petit Black est dans sa phase "Chasseur". C'est l'âge...

Et pour ne pas rester une proie trop facile, Velvy a décidé de laisser Blackounet à la garderie Remusienne dans les gradins des Gryffondor. Le match va commencer et Greemy, Faina et moi n'attendons plus qu'elle.

Je ne sais pas qui commente le match mais c'est une voix masculine assez agréable, même si un petit quelque chose est étrange dans l'intonation lorsqu'il prononce le mot "Gryffondor".

- Les attrapeurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard viennent d'entrer sur le terrain, suivis de toute leur équipe !

Je regarde les joueurs voltiger sur leurs balais et je dois avouer que c'est vraiment impressionnant. On dirait que rien à part les cale-pieds installés sur les bouts de bois lustrés ne les retient de tomber, et eux virevoltent en l'air comme si ils ne risquaient pas leur vie à 20 mètres du sol. Le sifflet du début de match retentit et le jeu démarre en flèche.

- Le Souaffle est brillamment récupéré par Yoann Andrews, de Serpentard, qui s'avance avec magnifiscence vers les buts et... NOOON il est arrêté par un Cognard lancé par cet idiot de Robert Amilton de l'équipe des Gryffondor et les plaqué or reprennent maladroitement le jeu en main !

Je trouve ce commentateur un peu partial... Personne n'intervient ?

J'entends un petit bruit derrière moi et je me retoune. Velvy vient d'arriver et elle s'installe entre moi et un autre Serpentard en gigotant le popotin pour se faire de la place.

- Ca a commencé, déjà ?

- Oui, soufflé-je. Tu es en retard, tu faisais quoi ?

- Echapper à Sirius, ça demande du tact et de la subtilité. Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon truc, comme tu le sais.

- ...

- La vache ! Il joue vraiment bien, Potter !

Je me fige sur place. Elle vient de s'exclamer ça à haute voix, en plein milieu des gradins des Serpentard. Je perçois sans les voir les immenses souffles fanatiques et innombrables regards meurtriers posés sur nous, ou au moins sur elle, et je chuchote furieusement :

- Velv' ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses à laisser échapper ici !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Le tact et la subtilité ne sont décidément pas ton fort ! Tu n'as pas encore remarqué où tu te trouves ?

- Si mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'empêcher de dire que Potter joue _bien_ si c'est la vérité !

Je me pince l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Elle a recommencé... Elle l'a répété. Mais elle est irrécupérable, décidément !

Greemy approche sa bouche de mon oreille et murmure :

- Severus vient de dire à Faina de dire à Narcissa de me dire de te dire de dire à Velvy que si elle tenait à la vie, ce n'était pas la mailleure façon de procéder.

- ...

J'adore les chaînes comme ça... Le désavantage de s'être mis en ligne sur les gradins. Je transmets rapidement le message à Velvy qui sourit.

- Dis-lui que je me fous complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de mon attitude.

Je sens déjà le sourire intérieur de Rogue quand il recevra ça. Je transmets encore. Greemy produit un son étouffé et j'entends Narcissa et Faina rire peu après. Severus vient d'avoir le message et s'il produit un son, celui-ci est absorbé par l'immense : "GRYFFONDOR MARQUEUUUH" outré du commentateur et les huées et sifflets derrière nous auxquels nous ne participons pas.

C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un match de Quidditch alors je décide enfin de profiter du spectacle, même si les commentaires sont un peu déplacés. Que fait McGonagall ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide à la tribune principale pour apercevoir avec stupeur que seul le commentateur s'y trouve.

- NOOOON ! hurle-t-il. Je crois que Potter-je-glisse-de-mon-balai-comme-si-j'y-avais-mis-du-beurre a vu le Vif ! Mais faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Envoyez-lui un Cognard dans la tronche !

La voix me parait moins agréable tout à coup. J'ai l'impression qu'il a totalement perdu l'esprit.

- Greem', dis-je. Demande à Narcissa si c'est toujours comme ça, s'il te plait.

Ma cousine se tourne une petite minute vers Cissy puis refait volte-face.

- Elle dit que oui pour les match Serpy/Gryffy, mais moins pour les autres. Elle affirme que... pffrr haha tu vas pas le croire...

- Quoi ?

- Elle affirme que Tex; le commentateur, est un Serpentard pur et dur qui descend toujours les Gryffondor et valorise les Serpentard... Devine son nom de famille...

- Ne me dis pas que -

- Siiii... C'est Avery ! HAHAHAAAAA ! Tex Avery !

- Je comprends pourquoi il est amer, grogné-je.

- Le pire c'est qu'en réalité il se monte la tête pour rien, une personne élevée dans le monde sorcier ne connait pas vraiment ce dessin-animé mais... quoique, attends, je pose une autre question à Narcissa...

Elle se tourne, pose sa question, j'entends la belle voix de Narcissa lui répondre, puis Greemy explose de rire et quand elle me fait de nouveau face, elle se mord la main pour ne pas repartir das un fou rire démentiel. Je vois de loin la perplexité de Cissy qui la dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle - haha je m'en doutais - elle m'a dit que quand McGonagall avait prononcé le nom et le prénom d'Avery pendant la Cérémonie de la répartition, la moitié de la Grande Salle avait éclaté de rire et que des Gryffondor avaient commencé à joyeusement chanter une "chanson vraiment étrange à base de vocalises flatulentes peu élaborées" ! Hahahahaaaaa !

Velvy et moi rions à nous en faire mal au ventre, mais mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand retentit un cri qui n'a même pas besoin de Sonorum pour se faire entendre et qui jaillit de la Tribune Principale.

- QU'IL SE LA FEEEEEERME !

Sirius.

- Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'exclame Velvy.

- J'entends clairement, grâce au Sonorum de Tex, un poing écraser une face molle et visqueuse et un petit bruit étrange comme si quelques dents se déchaussaient de leur emplacement naturel, répondis-je avec calme.

Greemy et Velvy me regardent, le visage vide et blasé, les yeux mi-clos, l'air de me demander si je ne les prends pas pour de parfaites abruties.

Mais non, mais non ce n'est pas le cas ! Qu'allez-vous insinuer là ? Velv' a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous !

Enfin bref notre petit groupe de six - cinq si on exclut Sevy, ce que je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire - se resserre et nous observons à distance le beau coup de genou de Sirius qui arrive pile à un endroit où il serait indécent de décrire le cri terrible que poussa Tex Avery.

- Ouhh... fit Severus à l'autre bout de notre file en esquissant une grimace. La future femme de ce blaireau d'Avery ne pourra qu'en remercier Black. Et même moi j'avoue que j'admire ce coup de maître...

J'en suis toute retournée. Severus est vraiment dans ce corps ? Je crois que la promiscuité avec Faina nous l'a abîmé !

- Tu en veux à Avery ? lui demande ma petite voix.

Il lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille et elle éclate de rire.

- Ah oui, en effet ! Je comprends l'envie de vengeance.

- Il lui a dit quoi ? chuchoté-je à Greemy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? me répond-elle. Mais regarde plutôt ce crochet du gauche, c'est splendide !

- ... Rhô quelqu'un va-t-il finir par les arrêter ? Enfin ... finir par _l'_arrêter ?

- Regarde, me dit Narcissa par-dessus l'épaule de Greemy. Dumbledore joue la carte de l'innocence, il contemple ses ongles avec passion... Mais je crois que McGonagall vient de lancer un sort de Stupéfixion pour figer les deux coupables et qu'en plus Potter se précipite sur Black, son Vif d'Or toujurs à la main ...

- Non, dans sa poche maintenant, corrige Greemy. Il vient de piquer un Vif sous le nez des profs et ils n'ont rien vu.

- Avec la face tuméfiée de Tex, ils ont bien d'autres choses à voir, lance Velvy.

Nous aquiesçons silencieusement en hochant doucement la tête - on doit faire un beau tableau d'en bas - et nous commençons à sortir de la tribune. Les spectaclessont terminés.

En descendant les marches, je sens à peine un petit poids s'enlever de la poche de ma robe, sans réaliser que Velv' vient encore de me subtiliser ce maudit cahier...

* * *

Meuh reuhvoualaaaeuh ! 

Et voui c'est bien moaaa !

Vous m'attendiez avouez-le ! Non ? Allez ne jouez pas les révoltés je sais que vous m'adorez !

Je suis dans la tour de Gryffondor et les cris de joie, les exclamations se font vraiment apprécier ici, surtout du point de vue de Sirius...

Après s'être ramassé une semaine de retenue par McGonagall, il a décidé que faire la fête s'imposait et il s'y emploie vraiment à fond, surtout que McGo a fait en sorte que jamais il ne puisse recommencer un tel expl - euh pardon, qu'il ne puisse recommencer à défigurer un de ses camarades commentateur, en décidant enfin qu'elle resterait dorénavant pour veiller sur la tribune Principale et _surtout_ sur les commentaires qui en sortiraient.

Oui parce qu'en fait Sirius lui a hurlé qu'il en avait eu marre des "bande d'enfoirés de Gryffondor !", des "Allez-y, les Serpentard, explosez-leur la face !" etc etc... Et je crois que McGonagall, en tant que charmante directrice de notre Maison, a _presque_ compris son geste à travers ce simple argument.

... Mais "Tex Avery" - je m'en lasserai jamais ! hihi - en a quand même pour une bonne journée à l'infirmerie avec tous les trucs que lui a caché Sirius.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

... Ah.

Un concours de vodka à la Russe avec James, et ce sous les applaudissements des autres...

Où ils ont trouvé la vodka ? J'ai bien une idée mais dans ce cas, les elfes sont pas gênés pour en fournir une telle quantité à un élève !

Ah.

James vient de s'écrouler par terre.

Et Sirius lève haut les bras en signe de victoire. Il monte sur la table et -

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

... Il... il commence un strip-tease...

Non là je ne veux pas baver ! Je m'y refuse !

Il déboucle la ceinture, déboutonne la chemise... le pantalon... rien n'est encore vraiment enlevé pourtant le carré de peau bronzée révélé en fait saliver plus d'une devant lui.

Non je n'en fais pas partie ! J'accepte qu'il fasse des strip-tease, mais pas pour cinquante grognasses en furie !

Oui exactement ! Je préfère qu'il le fasse devant UNE SEULE grognasse en furie :moi !

... La chemise est aprtie et il commence à défaire sa cravate en se déhanchant pendant que trois des grognasses s'arrachent les cheveux pour l'btention de la toile blanche qui recouvrait son torse.

Je ne peux plus tenir... Je m'avance en fendant la foule et en giflant celles qui ne veulent pas s'écarter pour me faire une place jusqu'à la table où l'autre péripathéticien ambulant titube - c'est la seule interprétation que j'accepte de son ondulation sensuelle - .

J'avance vivement la main vers lui et je saisis miraculeusement la cravate qui pendouillait encore autour de son cou avant de la tirer fermement vers le bas.

A moitié étranglée, ma prise descend de la table en manquant de peu de s'écrouler au sol et je l'entraîne rapidement hors des vivats outrés de l'assistance essentiellement féminine - Tiens Remus est parti d'ailleurs...

Je monte les escaliers du dortoir des garçons en traînant - et éntranglant - toujours mon gigotant fardeau, que je jette froidement sur son lit.

- Aguamenti !

Un jet d'eau froide fuse de ma baguette et asperge Sirius.

- Haaaa ! Mais ça va pas ?

- Je ne connais pas de sort de Dessoûlage, alors je fais ce que je peux !

- Je ne suis pas saoûl ! James oui, mais pas moi !

- C'est ça en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rhabiller et de changer de fringues... pas nécessairment dans cet ordre...

- ...

Sirius semble réfléchir une seconde puis il se lève doucement et s'approche de moi comme un fauve. J'ai l'impression qu'il va rugir tant son sourire est éclatant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et il s'avance encore. Il prend ma main droite avec les siennes et la pose sur son torse ferme et hâlé.

_Retenez-moi..._

- Alors ?

Il me fait sa tête d'ange pendant qu'il laisse ma main glisser doucement sur sa peau imberbe, et je sens chacun de ses muscles à peine saillants se dessiner sous mes doigts.

_Retenez-moi toujours, je vous en prie..._

- Je dois vraiment me rhabiller ?

Toujours sa tête d'ange... Mais la remarque fait tilt dans mon esprit quand je perçois le sous-entendu. Je retire ma main.

- Enlève cette tête d'ahuri de ton visage, je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes que tu mets dans ton lit en claquant des doigts.

Et je fais demi-tour vers la sortie avant de sentir une main me retenir par le poignet.

_Il ose m'arrêter ?_

M'apprêtant à faire volte-face pour lui assener la gifle de sa vie, j'arrête mon mouvement instantanément quand je vois sa tête baissée et son air déjà coupable.

Il lâche mon poignet et va fouiller dans sa malle pour en sortir une chemise propre et l'enfiler lentement. Puis il revient vers moi en la boutonnant.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai exagéré, je...

Sa voix est toute triste mais je reste sur mes gardes, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser prendre au piège.

- Je... je ne sais jamais comment faire avec les filles intelligentes. Les stupides sont si faciles à manipuler... Enfin je ne veux pas manipuler tout le monde ! C'est juste que... jessaye souvent de tirer profit de mes avantages pour avoir ce que je désire et...

J'ai failli dire "toujours" à la place de son "souvent" mais là même en étant dépourvue du subtilité, je me rends compte que je ne dois surtout pas interrompre son monologue.

- Et ça me joue des tours. Je ne sais pas comment t'aborder parce que - parce que tu es la seule qui m'intéresse vraiment et que... ce n'est pas facile de se dire que si jamais tu m'envoies sur les roses, j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre alors je me berce d'illusions. Je me dis que tu es comme les autres alors que pour moi ce n'est pas vrai, pour moi tu es irremplacable. Je me dis que tu as des défauts, mais tous ceux que je peux te trouver ne font que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il faut que je te connaisse mieux pour pouvoir tous les apprécier...

Il y a une bonne minute de silence - qui est mort ? - pendant laquelle nousnous regardons, pendant laquelle beaucoup de choses me passent dans la tête. Déjà, des phrases comme : "Il a raison, tu t'en iras de toutes façons" , ensuite d'autres comme : "Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, fonce, embrasse-le !" et enfin la réponse : "Arrête ! Il n'attend que ça !" "Mais pourquoi pas ?" "Parce qu'il gagnerai !" "Et si je veux qu'il gagne ?"...

Tant et si bien qu'on dirait que je me dandine sur place d'avant en arrière... Je dois avoir l'air parfaitement niaise et mes beaux yeux colorés doivent crever d'étincelles tellement il y a de sentiments qui les traversent... ... Pourquoi moi ?

Mais apparemment moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de décisions à prendre, pour le moment - et ça m'énerve de pas en être capable !- Sirius vient de lentement s'approcher et il a pris chacune de mes mains dans les siennes avant d'entortiller ses doigts autour des miens.

Il attend un signe de moi et je me laisse un peu aller à lui donner mon approbation en souriant un brin...

Je le vois s'avancer, poser ses lèvres sur les miennes... Mon coeur rate un battement, puis brûle comme un volcan, et des vagues de chaud et de froid me parcourent tout le corps sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, tandis que je ferme les yeux et le laisse approfondir le baiser. Ses mains remontent le long de mes bras et se posent sur ma nuque, une décharge d'électricité pure me traverse quand nos langues entrent en contact et je réponds agréablement au baiser en le serrant contre moi. Je le sens trembler légèrement.

C'est délicieux...

C'est Sirius...

C'est mon beau brun stupide et immature à moi...

Immature ?

Chkling... La magie du moment est un peu rompue... J'aui répondu au baiser, mais je ne veux pas le prolonger. J'ai de bonnes raisons.

Je me détache lentement de lui et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est vraiment beau comme ça en face de moi, plus beau que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ses joues légèrement rosées et son souffle court.

- Ecoute, Sirius, ce que tu m'as dit -

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, murmure-t-il. Ce que j'ai dit, tout le monde le dit mais je te jure que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- ... Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien, ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touchée mais il faut d'abord que tu saches que...

Je ne peux pas tout lui dire, mais il y a quelques chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et que je veux éclaircir.

- Que je ne resterais pas à Poudlard après cette année.

Ses yeux ont l'air un peu triste mais il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Une année avec toi c'est mieux que toute une vie sans te serrer dans mes bras.

- ... Avoues que tu n'as pas fait cette phrase tout seul...

- Elle ne te plait pas ? sourit-il malicieusement.

- Si. Elle est très jolie. Mais avoues qu'elle n'est pas entièrement de toi !

- Vui, j'avoue le concept n'est pas à moi, mais les mots m'appartiennent et ont été rigoureusement choisis...

Comme pour me le prouver, il me serre dans ses bras plus fortement et niche sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, tout comme je le fais. Il ferme les yeux, je le sais... Comment ? Mais parce que ses cils me chatouillent le cou et je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès en plus !

- Il y a autre chose, Sirius.

- ...

- C'est sérieux, ajouté-je pour appuyer ma phrase.

Il me relâche doucement et je m'applique pour une fois à choisir mes mots pour ne pas le blesser.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, loin de là ! Je t'aime même tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire mais... toi tu n'apprécies toujours pas ni ma soeur ni mes cousines, tout simplement parce qu'elles sont à Serpentard et -

- Oui eh bien regarde ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à la fin du match ! Je n'aime pas les Serpentard, c'est tout !

- C'est justement ce qu'il faut que tu changes ! m'exclamé-je.

Puis je reprends plus calmement :

- Elles sont vraiment importantes pour moi, malgré toutes nos différences. Si tu m'acceptes moi, il te faut les accepter elles-aussi. Il est hors de question que je doive sans arrêt en priver certains de ma présence parce que les autres ne sont pas capables de s'encadrer ! ... Tu comprends ?

- ... Oui.

- Sirius... C'est le seul effort qu'il faut que tu fasses... En plus, elles ne sont pas si insupportables que ça. Au début de l'année, vous vous entendiez bien, non ?

- ... Jeme rappelle que Peter est revenu en pleurs - il n'a pas voulu dire ce que Faina lui avait fait et il a peur d'elle maintenant - que Remus était souriant - commetoujours - et que James était juste "content du voyage".

- Tu vois c'est pas si grave après tout.

- Sauf pour Peter.

Humpf...

- Oui, sauf pour Peter, concédé-je. En même temps, lui il chiale tout le temps, non ?

- ... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à accepter les Serpentard malgré tout. Même si tu ne me demandes d'accepter qu'elles... - Demandes-moi de faire ami-ami avec Rogue et là je me flagelle jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! -

- Non non. Pas Severus ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai pas jusque-là ! Mais en attendant... Tu vas devoir faire cet effort Sirius. Je ne veux pas créer trop de liens avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas un esprit assez ouvert...

- Mais je -

Je le fais taire d'un léger baiser, puis je m'éloigne doucement vers la porte tandis qu'il fait semblant de s'évanouir sur son lit.

- Veeeeelv' ! Arg !

- Tssss...

Dès qu'il ne me voit plus, je dépose un baiser sur ma main et je le souffle jusqu'à lui. Puis je referme doucement la porte et je redescends dans la Salle Commune pour m'éclater avec les autres Gryffy qui dansent et chantent - et marchent sur James - encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. (Je devrais peut-être le relever...)

Mais je veux m'éclater !

Il ne sera pas dit que Velv' a changé !

Et jamais ça n'est prêt d'arriver !

* * *

Saluuuu - uuuuuut ! 

Haha ! Non je ne dirai pas "meuh reuhvoualaaaeuh !". Tout d'abord parce que c'est pitoyable, et ensuite parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vue écrite ici !

Héhé oui ! Devinez qui je s -

_"Fainaaaa !"_ gueulent les lecteurs. _"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"_

... C'est méchant.

C'est Velvy qui m'a donné le cahier et en fait je crois que -_ hé ! non ! rend-le moi !_

- Faina, lâche ce cahier, j'en ai marre ! Je l'ai cherché pendant toute une journée !

- Noooooon ! Je voulais écrire sur moa et Sevyyyy ! Velvy a bien écrit sur elle et Sirius, d'abord !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pa - reil ! halète-t-elle en m'arrachant le livre des mains.

* * *

- Comment ça c'est pas pareil ? se défend Faina. 

- Parce que elle et Sirius c'est un couple qui est sur le point de se faire alors que Severus est _GAY_! répondis-je avec justesse en ouvrant violemment le cahier à la dernière page écrite.

- ... Et alors ?

- Alors _AUCUNE_ des comparaisons que tu pourras faire avec _LEUR_ couple n'ébranlera ma décision de ne surtout pas te laisser écrire ! Regarde ! Regarde ce cahier ! Il est bourré de POV de Velvy ou même du tien en plein milieu des miens ! C'est un bordel innomable ce chapitre !

Je suis au bord de l'hystérie...

- Tu es au bord de l'hystérie, me fait remarquer ma petite voix.

... L'inconvénient d'avoir deux corps séparés : votre petite voix connait et répète beaucoup de vos pensées.

- Et c'est pas parce que Severus est gay qu'on ne peut pas être amis !

- Faina... Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! J'ai juste affirmé que la notion de couple entre vous ne pourrait jamais s'élever au-dessus du rang de l'inexistance !

- Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit le cas, de toutes façons ! Moi je voulais écrire sur le coup qu'on avait prévu avec lui pour Halloween, mais si tu veux pas savoir, c'est pas grave...

- ...

- ...

Gros blanc quoi.

- Faina ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as manigancé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naaaaooooooooon.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai promis à Sev !

- Mais tu allais l'écrire !

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- ...

_Beuh... Pourquoi moi ?_

- T'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir, Halloween est dans deux jours ! Tu vas être fière de moi !

- ...

Je crains le pire.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Voualaaaa ! Elle est fière de moi ma Greemy hein ? _

_Je lui avais promis deux chapitres pour le week-end précédent et grâce à elle j'ai un chapitre d'avance ! - Plus pour longtemps - Elle est douée ma zizine, hein !_

_Merci lecteurs adorés... snif déjà cinq chapitres de postés ! et ça continue ! Yeah ! (tchite reviews please ...)_


	6. Ouske plein de choses se préparent

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une année déjantée (CAD)

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler et Disclaimer :** Aucun spoil et ... tout appartient à JKR sauf Fagine, Faina, Greemy et Velvy... Pitié pardonnez-moi pour ce que je fais subir aux merveilleux personnages qu'elle a inventé !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Ouske plein de choses se préparent**_

- Hé, Mel !

- Cissyyy ! sifflé-je. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le crier ! T'imagines pas la _merde_ dans laquelle je suis si Velv' ou Greemy viennent à apprendre un truc pareil ! En plus on est dans une bibliothèque !

- Désolée... chuchote-t-elle en courbant adorablement les épaules.

Elle sait à quel point ça me gêne qu'elle sache un _simple morceau_ de mon véritable prénom... Elle comprend toujours tout dès qu'elle croise mon regard. Ca fait étrange d'être aussi transparente pour quelqu'un, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je voulais juste te demander ton avis sur cette page-là, murmure-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Je peux voir ?

Elle fait faire demi-tour à un épais volume ouvert à peu près à sa moitié et me le tend en me désignant l'une des lignes.

- A partir de là.

Je commence à lire rapidement et je m'imprègne de toutes les infos que je peux glaner dans les notes en bas de page.

- Moui, c'est assez prometteur. Ca te permet d'arriver à quelque chose de bien fixé ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça m'aiderait beaucoup, personnellement, mais je peux toujours essayer...

J'acquiesce doucement et nous nous replongeons chacune dans notre livre.

- Dis, Mel ? commence-t-elle, d'un ton assez sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens t'appellent par ton _vrai _prénom à Poudlard ? Enfin... Quelle est la _vraie_ raison ?

- ... Tu le sais, Cissy. Je crois même que tu l'as compris depuis longtemps.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises... Tu sais comme je suis...

Mes lèvres s'incurvent légèrement en un demi-sourire étrange . Les siennes aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que nous pensons tellement souvent à la même chose ? Et sourtout pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligée de lui en dire plus que ce que je devrais ? Est-ce qu'avec les yeux, ça compte comme quelque chose de _dit_, d'ailleurs ?

Nos regards se croisent. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis une petite étincelle traverse ses yeux. Je sens la même passer dans les miens au même moment... puis nous explosons de rire.

Encore la même pensée...

- Mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! grince une voix perçante depuis le bureau central de l'immense pièce.

Nos rires meurent rapidement et nous nous raclons la gorge, un peu gênées.

- FAGIIINE !

- Eh mer - credi !

Narcissa cache le grimoire rapidement tandis que Velv' se ramène vers nous en sautillant, ignorant superbement les vertes réprimandes de Mme Pince dans son dos, qui la sermonnait sur le respect dû aux étudiants sérieux, les valeurs morales décadentes des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, etc, etc...

- Salut, Narcissa. Je te vois de plus en plus souvent ici ! lance-t-elle ironiquement.

Je sens bien que Cissy réprime un fou rire. Alors je souris légèrement quand elle répond :

- Je crois qu'en vérité je suis bien plus souvent ici que Fagine, Velvy.

- Non arrête, elle y est tout le temps pour _réviser_, soit-disant.

Elle a accentué le mot comme une insulte, en faisant grincer ses petites dents toutes blanches.

Narcissa et moi nous regardons un instant, échangeant un regard lourd de sens - et qui n'en a d'ailleurs que pour nous deux - , puis elle hoche doucement la tête, avec un regard qui signifie : "_Bon assez joué, là. On joue franc-jeu. _"

- Velv', il faut peut-être qu'on te dise quelque chose, commencé-je.

- ... J'vous ferais bien le coup du sourcil étonné, mais j'ai presque l'impression de m'y attendre, sourit-elle.

- En fait, j'aimerais devenir Animagus, lâche Cissy.

- Et je l'aide à réaliser son idée... expliqué-je. (Puis je murmure : ) D'ailleurs, j'aurais une ou deux petites choses à te dire à propos de ce _genre_ d'idées...

Velvy se fige et seul un index rebelle à la paralysie virevolte encore devant nous tandis qu'elle... ouvre la bouche. La referme. La rouvre.

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? demande Cissy en fronçant les sourcils.

Velvy referme la bouche, déglutit et marmonne un truc sans queue ni tête.

- Pardon ? demandons-nous de concert.

- Je disais que finalement ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Re-échange de regard entre Cissy et moi. ... Sourire.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement ? questionne ma blondinette.

- R-rien du tout, bégaye Velvy avec un sourire forcé. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'y vais moi. Salut !

- Hé, attends ! m'exclamé-je en attrapant la crevette fuyante par la manche de sa robe. T'étais là pour nous dire quoi, au juste?

- Hein ? Euh, ah oui ! Remus te cherche.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas dit, je me suis juste proposée pour allée te trouver. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, il doit avoir froid là où il est...

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Rhô bon j'arrive ... A ce soir, Cissy, cherche-bien !

Avec un petit signe de la main, elle me dit au-revoir, la tête déjà replongée dans un volume au moins aussi épais que Dudley.

* * *

Fagine m'a l'air bizaaaaaarre ! Pourquoi elle aide Narcissa comme ça ? 

D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas aimé du tout voir la tête que j'ai faite quand elle m'ont sorti ça ! J'ai dû avoir l'air d'une pauvre cruche.

Et si il y a bien un truc que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est avoir l'air d'une pauvre cruche !

La vache, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

... A quoi je m'attendais ? ... Bande de curieux !

Eh bien en fait, vu comme elles sont... hum... _collées_ sans arrêt...

Je sais pas, mais moi je...

C'est con, hein, mais une idée _tordue_ m'a quand même traversé l'esprit, dites donc ! - Qui a ricané ? _Qui a ricané_ ? Ne faites pas les innocents je l'ai bien entendu ce ricanement ! Ca signifiait un truc du genre : "_Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là, Velv' ? C'est vrai que toi et les idées tordues, ça ne fait qu'un_ !" - Et bien je peux vous assurer que si vous les voyiez toutes les deux, vous auriez le même genre de pensée que moi, na !

Laquelle ? Rhô ne faites donc pas les bornés, vous n'êtes pas aveugles à ce point-là quand même ? ... Si ?

Pour ceux qui pensent me duper : Vous ne m'obligerez pas à le dire ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont toujours rien compris : Réfléchissez un peu bon sang ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

Vous avez d'autres questions ?

... ah oui c'est vrai.

En réalité, la raison pour laquelle je fais quand même des POV alors que Fagine ne semble pas au courant, c'est qu'elle a accepté qu'on fasse chacune notre propre cahier . Donc en fait le moi j'écris sur le mien et elle sur le sien !

Et puis, Faina doit en faire un aussi, mais elle délire complètement, elle. Et puis tchite Greemy... Ah oui, elle aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment elle l'écrit, étant donné que je ne suis pas allée voir et que Faina ne m'en a rien dit.

Voilà, plus de questions ? ... Ce que Remus veut à Fagine ? Mais j'ai déjà dit que j'en savais rien, didjû ! Laissez-moi écrire, s'il vous plait !

- Velvy, il faut que je te fasse part d'une idée ! Et puis si tu es d'accord avec moi, il faudra en parler aux deux autres et voir si elles sont d'attaque...

- Fagine... tu sais que je t'adore... Non franchement c'est vrai ! Mais tu trouves pas que tu es un peu... comment dire ça sans blesser personne, euh... un peu hypocrite sur les bords ?

- ... T'appelles ça blesser personne ? Ah ben bravo.

- Non non c'est juste que tu nous as dit qu'on ne devait pas modifier l'histoire et tout et tout, mais toi tu... tombes dans les bras de Narcissa, ou l'inverse, je veux pas savoir ! Et puis -

- Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste une amie !

- Oui oui va dire ça à mon poney, il est garé à l'entrée du parc... Arrête Fagine ! Et puis en plus tu proposes des idées farfelues - le coup de Peeves, passe encore, mais accepter mon idée sur Rusard, là t'as fait fort ! - , de plus en plus démentes apparemment, parce que vu comme l'étincelle dans tes yeux sautillait sur place tout à l'heure, je dois m'attendre à tout ! ... C'est ça, ne pas modifier l'histoire, selon toi ?

- ... On ne peut pas tout maîtriser... Il faut juste essayer de faire le moins de dégâts possibles.

Je lui lance un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus blasé, l'air de lui dire : "_Ohé ma vieille, tu te contre-dis toute seule ! _" ... Manque de réaction en face...

- ... Bon ok j'avoue ! Oui j'ai envie de m'éclater, oui j'ai envie de m'amuser, oui j'ai envie de faire ce qui me plait pour une fois que je suis dans le monde dont je rêve et je ne veux pas me priver tant que je suis sûre que ça ne changera rien !

- Et pour Narcissa ?

Ses yeux deviennent tristes tout à coup.

- ... Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien. Je ferai attention.

- Bon en parlant d'elle alors, c'était quoi ton "idée" en rapport avec la sienne ?

- ... Il faudrait qu'on le devienne aussi.

_Minute... Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai compris ? _Mon ton de voix se fait très très intéressé.

- Explique, explique, explique !

- Ce serait marrant de devenir Animagi, nous aussi. Nous quatre ! On serait les faux-Maraudeurs ! Ou non mieux : les Maraudeuses !

- Tu parles que c'est une idée ! Kyaaaaaah trop bien, je vais pouvoir espionner Sirius sous la douche dans les dortoirs des garçooons !

- Tant qu'à profiter du séjour, profitons-en un maximum. J'ai eu beau tourner et retourner l'idée dans ma tête, je ne vois pas de problèmes si immense que ça à le devenir, à part bien sûr les... difficultés _pratiques_ à le devenir.

- Ma vieille c'est une idée sensass ! Je cours voir Greemy - qui doit être encore avec son Matthew - pour l'arracher des bras vicieux qui l'entourent sûrement et lui faire part de l'idée ! Trop bieeeen !

Et je commence à courir vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Je finis par connaître par coeur tous les endroits favoris des habitants de ce château, moi, avec les messages que je délivre ! - La seule que je ne parviens pas à trouver, c'est Faina... C'est qu'elle se cache bien, la bougresse ! - Je devrais leur dire que je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur, un jour...

Avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur, je crie en direction de Fagine :

- Tour d'Astronomie, Dernier étage, Balcon de droite ! Il attend toujours !

Et je l'entends qui me réponds faiblement :

- Merci, Velv', j'ai failli oublier !

* * *

- Remus ? 

Une silhouette longiligne se retourne doucement vers moi.

- C'est toi, Fagine ?

- Moui, tu voulais que ce soit qui ? ris-je.

- Personne en particulier.

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer ?

- C'est à propos de Sirius et James...

Oula. Ouuuuuulla. Ouh non. Ca c'est pas bon du tout.

- Et ils prévoient quoi encore ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas... le même genre que la dernière fois.

Son sourire s'accentue.

- Je voulais juste prévenir une personne. Et je pense que tu es la seule qui réagirait raisonnablement à cette nouvelle, c'est pour ça que c'est à toi que je voulais le dire...

- Réagir raisonnablement ?

Là il rit franchement.

- Haha ! Oui ! Façon de parler ! Alors tu veux savoir ?

- Sûr !

* * *

- Greemy ! 

Beuh... Pourquoi Velvy vient m'embêter tout le temps ?

Je me décolle doucement de Matt et relève la tête vers la boule joyeusement bondissante qui court - euh...qui joue les dangereux kangourous - vers moi.

- GREEMYYYYY !

Je me décolle complètement de mon gentil Serpy châtain, qui me serrait contre lui, et je tente de deviner par les mouvements frénétiques de mon autre moitié un quelconque morceau du charabia qu'elle me sort.

- Rhô oui ! Quoi ?

- Lâche ton morceau de viande sur pattes et viens là, je dois te dire un truuuuuuuuc !

J'échange un regard avec mon pauvre petit-ami, qui sourit en secouant la tête et m'embrasse légèrement avant de se ré-adosser à l'arbre sur lequel nous étions appuyés.

- A plus tard, Matt, soufflé-je dans son cou avant d'y laisser un baiser.

Je me lève doucement, lâchant avec peine la main de mon petit Nott - comment croire qu'il va finir comme il va finir ? - , et je me dirige vers Velvy.

- Franchement, tu abuses ! lui dis-je en l'abordant. Là t'es vraiment agaçante...

- Tu pourras profiter de ton charmant Serpentard à un autre moment ! Ecoute un peu ça...

Et elle commence à me raconter tout ce qu'apparemment Fagine lui a sorti.

... C'est une idée de dingue. _Comment elle veut qu'on réussisse un truc pareil ? C'est impossible !_

- Comment elle veut qu'on réussisse un truc pareil ? C'est imp -

- Impossible, oui... mais en fait non ! Narcissa veut aussi en devenir un et c'est juste l'idée qui a traversé l'esprit de notre tarée de cousine .

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse encore appeler ça un esprit, selon mes critères. Et qui serait au courant ?

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'en parler à Narcissa mais tu la connais, elle peut jamais rien lui cacher très longtemps...

- Mais euh, mais... On se transformerait en quoi ?

- Il parait que c'est ça le plus dur, savoir en quoi on veut se transformer. Mais moi je sais déjà !

- Ah bon ? Et tu voudrais être transformée en quoi ?

- Un chat... Non pas _juste_ un chat, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant avec insistance. Plutôt un ... mau égyptien ! A dominante blanche ! Voilà ! Celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau et débrouillard ce genre de chat ! Et puis ça se faufile partout, ça peut espionner facilement ça...

- Espionner ? Qui tu veux espionner à part Sirius ?

- Mêles-toi de tes oignons, tu veux ? Alors t'es ok ?

- Moui bien sûr. Faina en dit quoi ?

- Elle est pas encore au courant...

- Bon alors au boulot ! Faut la dénicher !

* * *

- Bon alors... Trois gouttes de sérum de salamandre, et dix grammes de poudre de silice, c'est bien ça ? 

- Oui. A feu doux.

- Tu veux bien séparer le plasma et le sérum du sang de salamandre pendant que je m'occupe de la silice ?

- C'est fait. Trois gouttes. Et une... - ploc - deux... - ploc - trois -ploc - . C'est ok, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je vois bien qu'il adore faire ploc-ploquer ses mixtures... De mon côté, je fais voltiger la balance jusqu'à moi et je pèse la masse exacte qu'il nous faut. Puis je saupoudre négligemment la silice sur notre jolie mixture couleur spinelle - euh... rouge vif, pour les non-connaisseurs - , qui devient d'ailleurs d'un beau gris nacré.

- Et voilà ! C'est fait ! C'est un jeu sympa, les Potions !

- ... T'es complètement allumée, Faina.

Je remue dix-sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Je sais bien, Sev', merci de me le rappeler. Mais toi tu devrais te lâcher un peu. Coincé, va !

- Ca fait longtemps que je me lâche quand tu es à côté à me donner des idées stupides.

- Je parlais en public, dis-je en roulant des yeux - et en tournant cette fois-ci la potion dans le sens inverse.

- Ca ce n'est pas une chose qui risque d'arriver - Fait attention, seulement quatre tours dans ce sens-là.

- Peut-être à Halloween, non ? - Je sais bien ce qu'il faut faire, je suis presque aussi douée que toi dans cette matière !

- Halloween non plus, Puce ! Même si je dois boire aussi de ce truc ! - Et oui, _presque_ aussi douée !

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Arrête de m'appeler Puce. J'aime pas.

- Perds l'habitude de sauter dans tous les sens, alors, réplique-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique.

- ... Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte l'inauguration de ce surnom stupide dans ton esprit malade.

- Dès que j'ai réussi à me passer du traumatisme de notre première rencontre, je crois.

- Dès mon premier repas à la Grande Salle, dans ce cas.

- A peu près.

Je sors la spatule du chaudron, l'égoutte sur le bord du récipient de métal et la pose à côté. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, j'augmente la vivacité du feu. Puis je recommence à sautiller partout en cherchant un ingrédient bien précis, pendant que Severus secoue la tête en me regardant faire.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à rajouter le poil de licorne pour le côté fantastique et pur , c'est bien ça ? Il est où ?

- Nan, Puce. _Crin_ de licorne.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle différence entre un poil et un crin, franchement ? Quelques centimètres, peut-être...

- Et... il va falloir la jouer serrée pour l'avoir. Il n'y a que Slughorn qui en ait.

- Rhô noooon ! fulminé-je. Je croyais qu'on avait tout ?

- Ben tu vois c'est pas le cas. Mais ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, il suffit que tu lui demandes un renseignement qui l'occupera pendant que j'utiliserai mon minuscule reste de Potion d'Invisibilité, qui dort dans un placard au dortoir . Ou mieux : - s'il est pas là, cela nous facilitera la tâche - il vaudrait mieux aller dans sa réserve.

- ... Est-ce qu'avec ton plan ce sera prêt à temps pour demain soir ? - Ou alors on va chercher une Licorne dans la forêt ?

- Il y a de grandes chances, si on s'y prend assez tôt. - Et il n'en est pas _QUESTION_ !

- Cool alors on y va maintenant !

- Mais... Puce... tente-t-il de protester.

- Tu te grouilles de te dénicher ton mini-reste de potion d'Invisibilitéet on y va, coupé-je. Je ne _VEUX PAS_ rater cette potion, c'est clair ?

- Puce, ce n'est pas si simple.

- Si. Allez !

Je le tire par le bras et je prends sa cape pour lui attacher autour des épaules.

- Hé ! Mais -

- Tais-toi et amuse-toi à l'agiter comme un Détraqueur si tu veux. Ca te détendra. Maintenant en route !

Je re-baisse le feu au minimum et je tire Severus derrière moi avant de verrouiller la porte soigneusement.

Direction, la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Non mais. On ne va pas rater notre supra-coup d'Halloween juste à cause d'une saleté de Poil de crinière d'une bestiasse forestière un peu trop dure à attraper à mon goût ! Didjû !

* * *

- Bravo, Velv' ! chuchoté-je. Non vraiment là... j'admire le coup de maître. C'est vraiment bien joué. ... ON EST PAUMEES PAUVRE CRUCHE ! 

- Greemy calme-toi deux secondes, tu veux ? Y en a marre de tes crises de nerfs ! On est juste passées par pas mal de dédales un peu tortueux, c'est tout.

- Je suis à Serpentard... et pourtant JE NE RECONNAIS MÊME PAS CES CACHOTS, TU ENTENDS !

- Bon la ferme maintenant, c'est clair ? On ne s'y retrouvera jamais en criant comme des abruties - comme tu le fais, quoi ... - alors qu'en réfléchissant un tantinet on pourrait réussir à faire fonctionner quelques-uns des neurones qui ne nous servent pas d'ordinaire ! T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que c'est une idée de MEEEEERDE ! Ce n'est pas une question d'INTELLIGENCE, c'est une question d'ORGANISATION ! Et sans point de repère, il n'y a PAS d'organisation !

Je fulmine, j'écume de rage ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté ma sympathique posture sur mon Matthew, hein ? Pour aller informer Faina d'une merveilleuse idée qui va nous coûter des efforts monstrueux à mettre en oeuvre? Oui c'était le but premier... Mais là je me retrouve perdue en plein milieu des cachots des Serpentard ! Mes cachots ! Franchement si ce n'est pas gâcher de bons moments ça ! Grrr...

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? gronde une voix.

Au détour d'un couloir surgissent deux hautes silhouettes, dont l'une fait presque peur à voir - peut-être la cape à la Dark Vador - et l'autre s'avance doucement de notre côté.

- Ah c'était vous ! s'exclame Faina. Notre cher petit préfet se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir autant de coffre !

Velvy me jette un regard noir.

- Devinez, grogne-t-elle.

Hum... euh... - la hoooonte ! - bon la prochaine fois je me la fermerai, hein... Quoique ça nous a permis d'être repérés.

- Bon c'est par où la sortie ? demande Velvy abruptement . Vous me le dites rapidement, j'me casse avec tout autant de vélocité et je laisse Greemy vous instruire du problème pendant que je me prélasserai dans mon dortoir... Parce que là, l'humidité, la moisissure et les ténèbres, je commence à sérieusement m'en lasser, vous voyez !

* * *

- C'est quoi la nouvelle, alors ? demandé-je, curieuse, entraînant toute ma troupe avec moi, juste après qu'on ait récupéré cette saleté de Crin de licorne en laissant Greemy cinq minutes toute seule à guetter une présence probable à l'entrée de la réserve de Slughorn... 

C'était un peu stressant quand il a fallu désamorcer tous les Sortilèges mais Severus a rapidement trouvé notre bonheur, donc tout s'est bien passé.

- C'est assez... confidentiel, répondit Greemy en jetant un oeil à mon collègue qui marchait à sa gauche.

Severus s'arrête net et reste un peu en retrait. Nous nous arrêtons aussi et je le regarde en penchant légèrment la tête de côté.

- Tu penses faire quoi là, Sev ?

Il se tourne vers ma cousine.

- T'as dix secondes.

- Pardon ? demande Greemy .

- Dix secondes pour transmettre ton putain de message... Je déteste ce genre de situation, alors dépêche-toi, je ne le fais pas par bonté de coeur !

- Euh... bon ok. Faina, viens là.

Elle me prend par le bras alors que Sev se tourne et fixe le mur avec passion. Et puis elle me transmet le message le plus loufoque que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Qu'on devienne QUOI ? hurlé-je en sautant au plafond.

Légère pause.

- ... Bon les dix secondes sont passées, maintenant on retourne à nos occupations, Puce.

- ... Puce ? Occupations ?

- Oh non, le bordel... mumuré-je. Vous voulez pas plutôt entrer dans l'atelier ? Qu'on discute de tout ça tranquillement ?

- Ca tombe bien finalement qu'elle soit là, rajoute Sev. Tu voulais pas qu'on mette quelqu'un d'autre dans le secret ? Ca pourrait arranger nos affaires...

- Oui mais... Rentrez d'abord... S'il vous plait, expiré-je avec fatalité.

J'ouvre la porte et je laisse passer les deux autres avant de refermer. Greemy a l'air fébrile et contemple notre chaudron frémissant avec curiosité.

Elle approche sa main.

Severus a un mouvement brusque et retient son poignet.

- Pas question que tu gâches tout le travail, souffle-t-il rageusement. On a vraiment fait des efforts pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il lâche lentement sa main et ravive le feu avant de prendre le crin de Licorne d'une poche de sa robeet de le laver soigneusement à grande eau. Puis, méticuleusement, il le hache en tous petits morceaux et le fait mariner dans une solution que je l'avais vu préparer il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demandé-je.

- Une petite astuce pour décupler l'effet du crin de licorne.

- Tu le fais mariner là-dedans ? Combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps, sinon ce sera trop puissant. Après... je filtre, explique-t-il en joignant le geste à le parole. Puis je mets tout ça dans le chaudron. Regarde la réaction...

Greemy se penche avec moi au-dessus du chaudron et observe la sublime teinte améthyste de notre potion. On croirait une pierre liquide. De superbes reflets dansent à sa surface et des éclats scintillent dans les vapeurs qu'elle libère.

- Wouuuuahhh, lâche Greemy dans un souffle.

- Toute la beauté des Potions, sourit Severus.

Je me tourne vers lui pour admirer cette expression que je commence à connaître par coeur.

Les yeux attendris et perdus dans la contemplation, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces... Il est magnifique comme ça.

Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Il se reprend toujours dès que quelqu'un risque de le voir. La première fois que je suis tombée dessus, c'était par erreur, et il m'en a beaucoup voulu. C'est seulement quand je lui ai promis que ça ne sortirait jamais de ma bouche qu'il a accepté qu'on continue de bidouiller nos potions.

Il reprend un masque impassible très vite. Il a peur que Greemy ne le voie... Mais en réalité elle est encore plongée dans l'observation de la magnifiscence des volutes magiques du chaudron.

- Bon, chuchoté-je vers mon collaborateur. On lui demande ?

- C'était ton idée pour ne pas qu'on nous pince... répond-il doucement.

- Ben oui après tout tu risques ta place de Préfet !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ma place de Préfet, franchement ?

- Apparemment pas grand-chose depuis le début de la préparation... Okay. Gremyyyyyy ? sussuré-je de ma voix la plus onctueuse. Je peux te demander quelque chooooooose ?

A suivre...

* * *

_Voilà un autre petit chapitre d'achevé. Il n'est pas si... long que ça mais pas mal de trucs avancent là-dedans, je trouve._

_Bon aloooooors... quelqu'un arrivera-t-il à deviner ce que c'est que cette potion ? Et surtout : ce qu'elle fait ?_

_Courage lol ! Ce sera totalement inattendu, je crois... Une idée délirante qui a traversé l'esprit de ma zizine. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas délirant dans cette fic, hein ? Allez..._

_A la prochaine fois !_

_Poutoux à tous mes lecteurs ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	7. Ousk'en fait Halloween est très réussi

**Titre :** CAD

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** Pas le moindre petit chmouk-bidule-chose !

**Disclaimer :** En réalité, vu que je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise - ni m'embêter à écrire trente lignes de disclaimer... - je vais juste dire que la plupart des persos sont à JKR, que les lieux lui sont encore attribués - invention merveilleuse qu'est Poudlard ! - mais que certains éléments seront à déclarer à pas mal d'autres gens dans ce chapitre.

_Vouala. Bonne lecture !_

**PS de l'auteur :** °pleure à chaudes larmes° à part ma gentille greemy, je n'ai pas eu une seule review en publiant le chap 6... snirgf snirgf... Buuuuuuh...

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Ousk'en fait Halloween est très réussi**_

Le 31 octobre...

Halloween...

Merveilleuse et noble soirée à Poudlard...

Dumbledore a décidé de faire un mini-Bal en plus de la fête habituelle. Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année auront le droit d'y participer et d'user la piste de danse avec des déguisements si ils le souhaitent. Et là... les gamins qui n'ont pas été invités par des plus grands sont couchés - tous au dodo ! - et c'est l'heure de virevolter.

Mais j'ai un peu peur de la façon dont cela risque de se terminer, en réalité. Je cherche Faina et Severus du regard depuis pas mal de temps - sans les trouver - et cela m'inquiète de plus en plus. (Avec l'avertissement de Remus par contre, je frétille plus d'impatience qu'autre chose... Je ne veux pas manquer ça !)

Sauf que là mes yeux ont accroché quelqu'un d'autre...

... Narcissa est magnifique. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon délicatement relevé sur sa nuque, et quelques mèches tournoyantes retombent lentement sur ses joues. Ses paupières scintillent très légèrement et ses yeux clairs jettent des regards amusés sur la décoration morbide de la Grande Salle. Elle a endossé une longue robe bleue fendue sur le côté, doublée d'un petit décolleté qui attire même les regards des plus timides élèves de la Salle.

Bon. Elle est belle. Très très belle. Je crois que la définition même de la beauté se trouve devant moi...

Elle s'approche de moi. **Que** de moi car je n'ai trouvé ni Faina, ni Greemy, et Velvy se fait accompagner par Sirius, je crois.

- Tu es magnifique, Cissy.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le noir te va vraiment bien.

Je souris et nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment - pendant lequel je lorgnais vers l'entrée.

- Oui. Regarde, les voilà.

Nous fixons les deux couples qui viennent de faire leur magnifique entrée et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour expliquer la façon dont ils se sont fagotés.

... On va juste dire qu'aucun des duos n'est bien assorti dans les tenues, c'est tout.

Oh eh bien Sirius s'est amusé à se fringuer façon rock star des années 70.

Cuir noir et moulant.

Fines chaînes attachées aux poches de la veste et lunettes de soleil du genre mafieux italien.

Velvy quant à elle est pleine de couleurs...

Elle est vêtue d'une robe magnifique qui part du jaune aux épaules pour faire un dégradé jusqu'au rouge... avec des franges de toile légère qui frôlent le sol... C'est vraiment trop beau !

De leur côté, Faina et Sev vont très mal ensemble pour la bonne raison que Sev tire une tronche vraiment méchante vers sa colloque, qui semble l'avoir forcé à porter les horreurs qu'il endosse.

... C'est-à-dire un genre de costume d'arlequin, en quelque sorte.

... Avec des clochettes sur un chapeau de bouffon.

C'est très... spécial.

Et Faina de son côté est morte de rire en le regardant, dans un costume de pirate vraiment sympatique comprenant le bandeau, le chapeau avec le dessin des os et du crâne, le sabre et tout le bataclan.

Les quatre se dirigent vers nous, entraînés surtout par Faina et Velvy.

... Et maintenant que les deux suspects sont là, je n'arrive pas à trouver au pirate et au bouffon du roi quoi que ce soit qui traduise une quelconque farce possible.

Mais ils doivent prévoir un truc, c'est forcé. Mon petit doigt me l'a dit...

- Hé, Cissy ! crie Faina. Tu es vraiment à tomber là dedans !

- Merci beaucoup ! Toi, ta tenue est assez... étrange, répond Narcissa avec un sourire en coin et une moue amusée.

- Oh, c'était un pari avec Sev' ! Et on a perdu tous les deux, donc on s'est choisi nos tenues mutellement. Il était pas au courant que j'allais lui faire porter ça, sinon il n'aurait pas choisi ce joli machin que j'ai mis.

- Ca c'est certain, gronde l'intéressé en tournant la tête pour bouder, faisant par la même occasion tinter les grelots de son chapeau.

Je capte du coin de l'oeil Velvy presser un peu la main de Sirius. Elle lui rappelle gentiment qu'il doit faire un pas vers nous... mais il se contente de nous saluer de la tête, avant de s'excuser rapidement pour pouvoir rejoindre un James fringué exactement comme lui - grande claque dans le dos - , un Remus sobrement déguisé en vampire - tape sur l'épaule - et un Peter-zombie - astiquage de crâne - un peu plus loin.

- Il est encore un peu réticent... remarqué-je. Mais il fait des efforts.

- Moui, acquiesce doucement Velvy. Il finira par y arriver...

- Au fait, demandé-je. Quelqu'un a vu Greemy ?

Faina commence à regarder le plafond avec insistance et se sert abondamment de petits fours au fromage comme pour se faire étouffer et s'empêcher de devoir répondre.

... Ca c'est suspect.

Je m'éloigne discrétos du groupe et je m'approche de 7 Poufsouffles de première-année (qui forment une ronde comme pour se protéger les uns les autres et semblent s'ennuyer un peu), eux-même étant gardés jalousement par leurs grands frères et soeurs qui les ont invités à la fête.

Je demande courtoisement à un garçon de septième année qui me dépasse d'une bonne tête si je peux leur parler et il me fait signe que oui en me regardant de travers, comme pour me dire "tention si tu leur fais du mal !"... Gentils Poufsouffles... Mais après tout c'est une réaction normale à Poudlard ; je suis une Serpentard...

- Hé, les petits anges !

Ils se retournent tous d'un coup, mimis comme des petits coeurs. Qu'ils sont chous ces Poufsouffles. Toujours avec le sourire. ... Un sourire entouré d'une multitude de petits fours au fromage... Je me demande si le Choixpeau a envoyé Faina dans la bonne maison ?

- J'ai une mission pour vous, c'est ok ?

Ils semblent se concerter un court moment, puis se tournent à nouveau vers moi :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait ?

Etrangement je leur trouve un esprit assez Serpentard et vicieux tout à coup, à ces gosses.

- Je ne sais pas... Cela vous plairait de pouvoir avoir un balai magique et de vous entraîner sur le stade le samedi après-midi ?

Des murmures enjoués et heureux me parviennent tandis qu'il se concertent à nouveau, bien plus fiévreusement.

C'est une condition que je peux remplir très facilement, alors moi ça ne me gêne pas. Il suffit que je leur fabrique une clé ensorcelée par l'Alohomora avec laquelle ils pourront ouvrir la Réserve du terrain de Quidditch et le tour est joué. Ce qu'ils sont influençables, les débutants en magie ! Ou plutôt non : qu'est-ce qu'ils sont impressionnables, les gosses de cet âge-là ! Ils ont tous peur d'une sanction et préfèrent que les bêtises soient faites par les plus âgés.

- C'est okay ! me lance celui qui semble être le petit leader du groupe. Mais ça dépend du service à rendre, bien sûr...

On dirait le Grand Schtroumpf... Il ne lui manque que le bleu.

- D'accord, alors... Est-ce que vous connaissez Greemy ? Vous savez elle est en cinquième année et qui -

- Celle qui a des trop jolis yeux et qui est la jumelle de Velvy ? Oui, oui on la connait ! lance un autre gamin en se frotouillant le nez.

- Euh... oui eh bien j'aimerais que vous la trouviez et que vous reveniez me dire après ce qu'elle faisait. C'est possible ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! acquiesce le Grand Schtroumpf. Alors les gars, on s'organise ! Moi, je vais aller chercher vers les étages cinq et six, toi vers la bibliothèque, toi vers -

Je retourne près de mon groupe de départ, l'âme presque tranquille, dont la sérénité se trouve en réalité aux mains de ces petits minots sympas comme tout, qui vont sûrement débarrasser ma conscience d'un grand poids...

* * *

Bon. 

Je suis arrivée.

Maintenant il faut que je passe discrétos jusqu'à la réserve de punch de la soirée.

Ce sera pas dur, Sev m'a passé son reste de Potion d'Invisibilité. Mais il ne durera que cinq minutes, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je sors la fiole de verre de ma poche et je bois la seule gorgée qui reste au fond de la petite bouteille. A cet instant, une douleur piquante et brûlante me traverse l'estomac et je grimace sous la dizaine de secondes de souffrance que ça m'inflige.

Je regarde vers ma main - euh enfin vers là où aurait dû se trouver ma main - et je constate qu'en effet Severus est très doué en Potions puisqu'elle a totalement disparu.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me dépêche.

En quelques secondes je pénètre par le tableau si connu de la poire à chatouiller.

... Et je constate que ces petits elfes sont vraiment durs à éviter. Ils s'agitent dans tous les sens, en plus.

Oups j'en ai cogné un. Il se retourne dans tous les sens pour voir qui l'a frappé et je tente de me glisser à travers la foule qui se forme autour de lui tandis qu'il prévient calmement et tranquillement ses camarades que quelque chose risque de leur taper dessus.

Je suis surprise par le manque de réactivité de ces créatures. Quelque chose les cogne et ils se disent juste l'un à l'autre qu'ils peuvent se faire cogner aussi. On dirait qu'ils considèrent tout ce qui leur arrive comme une fatalité.

Je m'approche de l'immense saladier de punch et après une bonne minute de panique à ne pas trouver ("voir" serait plus juste) l'attache de ma robe afin de la défaire, je finis par dénicher dans une poche intérieure la Potion qu'ont fabriqué Sev et Faina... L'idée qu'ils ont eu est assez sympa, je trouve.

Je verse la totalité de la Potion dans la boisson et je me dépêche de sortir de la cuisine - non sans frapper encore un ou deux elfes au passage, qui s'en foutent totalement (ils s'y attendaient quoi) - pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la Grande Salle...

* * *

... Fagine est perdue dans la contemplation de Narcissa... On aura tout vu. Et moi sa pauvre petite voix abandonnée par mon Sev qui me boude - beuh méchant Sev' ! Pourtant l'était beau ton costuuuumeuuuuuh ! - , je viens d'apercevoir Greemy qui rentre dans la Grande Salle, vêtue décemment pour la soirée, avec une jolie robe bleu-nuit un peu fendue sur le côté. 

Ca fait très sexy et on dirait qu'elle s'en rend même pas compte, haha !

... Un... deux, trois, six, neuf, treize, quatorze, dix-neuf, ... vingt-sept...

- Faina ! Personne n'a rien remarqué ?

Je souris sournoisement.

- Si tu parles de ta tenue, j'en suis à quarante-quatre garçons qui se sont retournés pour baver et deux filles...

- Faina, sois sérieuse !

- Je _suis_ sérieuse ! Et je peux t'assurer que ça continue...Tu veux que je poursuive le comptage ?

- Non, grogne-t-elle.

- ... Bon ok. Non personne n'a rien remarqué. A part Fagine évidemment...

- Qu-quoi ?

- Mais non je te charie...

... pas tant que ça...

Beuuuuh ! Fréquenter Sev' me donne l'habitude de mentir à mon avantage, c'est pas très bien ça. En fait Fagine m'a torturé en m'empêchant de me servir des petits fours au fromage - elle tenait le plateau au-dessus de sa tête, cette garce - jusqu'à ce que j'avoue que Greemy faisait quelque chose pour moi. Par contre, elle n'a pas réussi à obtenir plus d'aveu de ma part, étant donné qu'un autre plateau de petits four était apparu sur le buffet.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Versé dans le punch, comme prévu.

- Okay, génial. Plus que quelques minutes... et notre plan prendra littéralement forme.

* * *

- James ! C'est quoi ces messes basses avec Sirius ? 

- Rien, Velv', t'occupe !

Je me tourne vers Remus.

- T'as vu ces espèces de cachotiers ?

- Oui. C'est qu'ils tiennent à leurs secrets, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le regarde plus attentivement.

- Toi... tu sais quelque chose !

- ... Vuiiii, sourit-il avec une tête de chibi à peine gâchée par l'apparition de deux canines de vampire plutôt pointues.

- Et tu me dirais pas de quoi il retourne ?

Il regarde un moment les deux énergumènes, puis m'entraîne un peu à l'écart et me souffle la réponse dans l'oreille.

- Non ? Ils vont pas faire ça, quand même ?

Il hoche vivement la tête. Dans le genre "Si si, il vont le faire..."

- Mais pourquoi ce soir ?

- Ben tu l'as interrompu après le match alors...

- Alors il veut continuer ? crié-je. Mais non, je ne veux pas ! C'est pas sympa de sa part ! Je ne veux pas que -

- Ecoute, laisse-le donc s'amuser. Il est en cinquième année, il doit se détendre. C'est les BUSE à la fin de l'année, quoi...

J'acquiesce en silence, me demandant comment faire pour que Siri ne fasse surtout pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire...

* * *

Dumbledore vient de faire tinter allègrement son verre, juste avant que je ne me lance sur Greemy pour lui faire avouer quelle mission stupide Faina lui avait donc confié. 

Sa voix assurée rententit comme un gong apaisant dans la salle à présent silencieuse.

- Mes chers élèves... je vous invite à aller prendre chacun un verre de punch, pour porter un toast !

Je vois Greemy, Severus et Faina esquisser un immense sourire et se diriger avec tout le monde vers le buffet où le saladier vient d'apparaître.

... Je trouve que ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

Dumbledore rassemble tout le monde un fois servi lui aussi.

- Portons un toast à Halloween, à Poudlard et à l'Angleterre ! dit-il en riant.

Je lève mon verre comme tous les autres, qui choisissent chacun ce qu'il veulent honorer en criant soit halloween, soit poudlard, soit l'angleterre... J'en entends même qui crient un peu n'importe quoi. Comme par exemple : "Aux Canons de Chudley !" - sûrement Arthur Weasley - ou "Aux Ronflaks Cornus !" - sûrement le père de Luna... - ou plein d'autres ignominies que je ne relèverai pas.

Personnellement, je porte à toast à la vie... parce que je soupçonne l'intrusion d'un poison dans ce saladier à la c°¤ ! Bon je deviens vulgaire, ce n'est pas correct. Je bois une gorgée de mon verre d'un seul coup et l'avale, avant d'observer avec attention tout Poudlard faire pareil, y compris les pseudo-empoisonneurs.

Je suis un instant rassurée de les voir boire également. Les empoisonneurs ne se tuent pas en même temps que leurs victimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais un moment plus tard, je suis figée d'émerveillement devant ce qui se produit dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et j'admire les efforts qui ont dû être nécessaires pour arriver à un tel résultat !

* * *

Je saute sur Severus et je le serre instinctivement dans mes bras en criant de joie qu'on ait réussi ce coup-là. Je le lâche, le laissant surpris et moins boudeur qu'avant, puis je saute ensuite sur Greemy et on se secoue toutes les deux pendant quelques secondes avant d'observer le peuple figé par la surprise autour de nous. 

C'est magnifique tous ces costumes...

Maintenant même ceux qui ne s'étaient pas foulés et avaient endossé leur simple robe noire sont déguisés. Déguisés avec des costumes de contes de fée, d'histoires fantastiques, de romans célèbres - dans le monde Moldu ou pas - , de tout ce qui leur plait vraiment intérieurement ou bien qui sont en rapport avec les costumes d'un voisin avec qui on a une affinité particulière...

On a fait exprès pour que les gens soient vraiment contents de leur costume... Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de plaisant pour eux et pour les gens qui les entourent. Les livres, les romans ou tout ce qui peut faire référence au costume d'un élève ou d'une personne ayant bu la potion est en plus apparu sur les murs de la Grande Salle en grand format...

J'observe mon costume avec un peu plus d'attention.

Une robe avec un jupon de toutes les couleurs, un haut qui dévoile un peu le nombril et met en valeur la poitrine... Même mes cheveux ont changé de couleur ! J'ai des cheveux noirs ! J'ai des cheveux noirs ondulés ! Aaaahhhh ! Je suis une Esmeralda !

Je tournicote sur moi-même deux trois fois pour faire voler les jupons tous ensemble et je sautille vers Sevy pour voir comment il est fringué.

... Nooooon... Me dites pas que je vois ce que je vois ?

C'est quoi cette potion, haha ? Ils me l'ont déguisé en Phoebus !

C'est stupide Phoebus et Esmeralda finissent ensemble non ? Et nous c'est pas vraiment... possible. Beuuuuuh pourquoi me torture-t-on ? C'est pas juuuuste !

Bon et pis après tout c'est moi qui l'ai cherché, non ? Allez on s'éclaaaaaaaate !

* * *

Pffffffrrrrrrr... BUAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! 

Ouhouhouuuuu... il faut que je me calme. OuhouhouHAHAHAAA ! Je viens de voir Faina et Sev'... Esmeralda et Phoebus ! Le pire de tout c'est que... Pffrrr... Peter était venu me voir en début de soirée pour me demander de lui _arranger un coup_ avec Faina, haha ! Et que là ! Là il est transformé en Quasimodooooooooo ! HAHAHAAAAAA !

Hum. Rhôla il faut que je me calme. Allez Velv', on se détend. Après tout, moi ma jolie robe en dégradé a été troquée contre une jupette rouge et un petit haut de la même couleur, les deux étant séparés par une ceinture de cuir marron et surmontés par une cape avec une capuche rouge vif...

Est-ce que vous avez deviné en quoi je me suis transformée ? ... Oui, en petit chaperon rouge.

Et encore c'est pas tout !

J'ai tenté de retrouver Siri dans la foule et j'ai découvert qu'il avait été transformé en... Grand-Méchant Loup.

Bon, s'il vous plait... Sans commentaire...

- Siriuuuuuus !

Je le vois faire la gueule - c'est le cas de le dire - quand il se tourne vers moi. Il a une peau de loup géante tellement collée à lui que cela à l'air d'être une deuxième peau. C'est vraiment bizarre...

Je vais lui faire un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche pour le dérider et il capture gentiment mes lèvres en un baiser charmant.

Nous sommes en train de nous embrasser et de recréer une histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge un peu spéciale dans laquelle... le Loup serre d'une manière peu chaste le pauvre Petit Chaperon qui apprécie vraiment le traitement.

- On va voir Fagine et les autres ? proposé-je.

Une légère hésitation du côté du gentil louveteau.

- Bon ok. Je vais chercher Remus, James et Peter. D'ailleurs en quoi se sont-ils déguisés, là ?

- D'après ce que je vois, Remus c'est le Petit Prince, James le Prince Charmant de Cendrillon et Peter c'est Quasimodo.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Ho il faudra que tu ailles voir sur les murs je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer... Mais disons que le Petit Prince est assez attendrissant dans son genre, que Cendrillon c'est le costume de Lily - si tu vois ce que je veux dire - et que la pauvre Faina-Esmeralda risque de devoir repousser les avances de ton ami le Bossu...

- Ah. ... Bon je vais chercher les gars.

* * *

La fête a repris son cours normal. 

Hum... Je suis émerveillée par la déco, d'accord... Mais les déguisements me font un peu peur.

C'est pas que voir Narcissa en Carmen soit déplaisant, loin de là - Lucius en Don Juan ne m'étonne pas plus que ça non plus - mais... être déguisée en Blanche-Neige quand c'est McGo qui a hérité du costume de la Méchante Belle-Mère Reine Sadique, c'est assez flippant !

Elle m'en veut encore pour le coup du rat dans le décolleté, c'est certain ! Pourtant j'ai largement payé ma dette par des mises en retenues... A chaque fois que je faisais un pas de travers, elle me collait une retenue - vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire pour le rat en cours, à cause du fait que le cours était _**terminé**_ à ce moment-là - .

/ "Vous avez une demi-seconde de retard à mon cours, Mlle Fagine, une heure de retenue !" " Et la personne derrière moi ?" "Aucune importance !" /

/ "Vous avez une tâche sur votre cape, une heure de retenue !" "Mais... c'est en bas de la cape et il pleut dehors ! C'est normal !" "Deux heure de retenue pour avoir contre-dit un professeur !" "Mais..." "Trois heures !" /

Et ça fait deux semaines que je me fait mettre en retenue continuellement... alors je redoute vraiment le moment où je devrais toutes les faire, parce qu'à cet instant là, ça va faire très mal...

Quelqu'un me tapote gentiment le bras et je manque de m'étouffer quand je me retourne et que je vois sept frimousses déguisées en Nains me regarder.

_Oh non... Mes gentils Poufsouffles ! Faina je vais te tuer, toi et tes Potions à la con ! Sev' aussi, par la même occasion !_

- Jai l'impression que quelqu'un nourrit des pulsions meurtrières à mon égard par ici, rit quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retourne lentement - pour m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de ma petite voix - pendant que le gosse qui se frottait le nez tout à l-heure éternue bruyamment.

_Tiens, Atchoum !_ tilte mon esprit.

- Blanche-Neige a retrouvé ses Sept Nains et son prédateur ? poursuit une Esmeralda sournoise. Mais où est donc le miroir ? ajoute-t-elle en un sourire sadique, pointant le menton vers la table des professeurs.

Je ne tourne même pas la tête et je réplique :

- Ton pauvre Phoebus a l'air enfin content de son costume. Tu devrais peut-être faire honneur au tien, et aller lui faire un câlin ?

Elle crispe un peu la mâchoire et je sens que pour le moment, j'ai gagné cette manche. Après un grognement très Snapien, elle capitule :

- Bon, on arrête là, finit-elle par dire. Mais jette quand même un oeil au Prof de Divination. (ndla : Eh oui, Trelawney n'est pas encore là ! Elle arrive seulement à Poudlard à la rentrée scolaire d'après la naissance d'Harry ! Nananèreuh !) Lui et son troisième oeil... avec Sev' on se disait toujours qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler. Maintenant il n'a plus le choix, haha !

Je la regarde rire toute seule quelques secondes, sans comprendre, avant de subir la révélation divine de son jeu de mot en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs.

Notre enseignant en Divination, M. Wicom, est presque invisible à côté de Slughorn, pour la bonne raison que son costume lui permet, sans qu'il le fasse intentionnellement, de se fondre habilement dans le décor... Et ce parce qu'il est recouvert d'une matière qui reflète tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui, comme un miroir.

_Obligé de réfléchir... Pfff, qu'il a l'air stupide !_

Je le vois tirer une tronche de six pieds de long.

Mais, à la table des professeurs, il est bien le seul à être mécontent de son costume.

- Regarde Dumbledore, soufflé-je à Faina. Ce "papier transparent sur grosse boule jaune" lui va à ravir.

- Haha oui ! Je l'avais vu aussi ! Ce costume de bonbon au citron est très seyant !

- Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas fait étouffer par le papier. Le fait qu'il soit évasé au niveau du cou et des chevilles est assez bien trouvé...

- Moui. ... Décidément, il est génial en bonbon au citron. ... Appétissant, même.

- Hé, regarde Greemy !

Faina se tourne et commencer à sautiller de joie vers une Pocahontas qui tente d'arracher méticuleusement les franges de son costume, sans y parvenir.

Apparemment, Faina a fait en sorte que les costumes soient inattaquables pendant toute la soirée...

- Ben ma Greemy ! T'aime pas tes longs et beaux cheveux noirs qui flottent au vent ni ta jolie peau de bête à l'indienne ?

- VA TE FAIRE F$£¤§)° PAR TON PHOEBUS, FAINAAAAAA !

Faina secoue doucement la tête en se prenant le menton entre deux doigts comme si elle était atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Quelle grossièreté... T'as vu, Fagine, ce qu'elle ose me sortir alors que je lui ai trouvé (elle fait pivoter Greemy d'une main posée sur le crâne) ... un magnifique John Smith ... ?

Devant nous se tient Matthew Nott, qui est à présent blond (au lieu de châtain) et porte une armure étincelante sur le torse, par-dessus une tunique bleutée. Il fait tourner nerveusement son casque bombé entre ses mains.

Ma petite voix passe derrière lui, choure le casque d'un mouvement vif, et le pousse dans le dos vers ma cousine en lui soufflant un "Vas-y" à l'oreille.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir par-dessus son épaule à Faina, Matthew s'approche de Greemy et lui tend galamment la main.

- Tu veux danser ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas du tout danser, mais ce sera avec plaisir !

Faina se poste à côté de moi et nous regardons l'indigène s'éloigner au bras du conquérant.

- ... Qu'ils sont mignons...

* * *

Je presse doucement la main de mon Grand-Méchant Loup. 

- Tu verras, elles ne sont pas méchantes.

James a un reniflement amusé en me regardant et Remus sourit avec malice.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, riposte Sirius. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas méchantes mais elles sont Serpentard ! Je n'éprouve pas de peur à l'idée de leur parler mais juste une profonde répulsion ! Et je ne veux pas m'en faire des amies mais juste coopérer avec bienveillance pour UNE soirée !

- Monsieur "oui mais" est de retour ? questionne Remus.

- Non ! Là c'est Monsieur "non mais" !

Peter trottine devant nous. Je distingue une ouverture dans la mare de gens qui nous passe devant les yeux et je repère Faina et Fagine, côté à côte, qui nous tournent le dos. Je tire gentiment la main de mon Siri avant de me glisser en slalomant entre les pieds et les corps des déguisements farfelus qui nous entourent. James fait pareil que moi et arrive même à hauteur de Fagine avant que j'en sois à un mètre. Sportif et agile, l'attrapeur-Prince de Cendrillon !

... Oui oui, Prince de Cendrillon. ... Pourquoi "de Cendrillon" ? Ben c'est en réalité ce que j'ai supposé quand j'ai découvert que Lily s'était retrouvée elle-même en Cendrillon. Je trouve que ça lui va bien d'ailleurs. Le coup de la méchante soeur jalouse avec Pétunia, de la petite lettre qui arrive pour prévenir que tout va changer... C'est un conte de fée parfait pour elle. Il faut juste que son Prince perde la grosse tête.

Remus s'avance à son tour et Faina vient immédiatement l'embêter en lui agitant ses cheveux mi-longs maintenant tout dorés de Petit Prince.

- J'adore ses ch'veuuuux ! couine-t-elle.

... Mais bien sûr.

Remus se dégage lentement, avec un sourire... pour ensuite l'attraper par le cou et lui emmêler totalement ses jolis cheveux d'Esmeralda ondulants en agitant fermement un poing sur son crâne.

- Aaaaah ! hurle Faina. Promis je n'aime plus tes cheveux ! Ah arrête ça fait chauuuuud !

En riant, il finit par la lâcher et je me tourne vers Fagine, remarquant à peine que Remus passe discrètement un peigne à Faina qui fronce les sourcils dans une fausse moue boudeuse adorable.

- Fagine, tu sais où est passée Greemy ? demandé-je.

- Elle est partie danser...

Elle me désigne un couple au milieu de la piste de danse et nos lèvres forment un "ouuuuuuh" douloureux quand on voit le pied de Greem' écraser littéralement celui de Matthew.

- Enfin... elle essaye.

- Il faudrait qu'elle vienne, ce serait sympa qu'on soit tous ensemble...

- Ok, dès que ce morceau est fini je vais la chercher.

Remus s'approche de nous et Fagine lui demande à voix basse :

- Tentative avortée ?

- Moui. Le coup des costumes a gâché leur possibilité d'avoir l'effet de surprise.

Je comprends immédiatement qu'ils parlent du plan de Sirius et James qui est tombé à l'eau.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc dans le crâne pour penser à -

- Veeelv' ! crie James. Grand-Méchant Wolverine veut du bouche-à-bouche !

- Crétin ! répliqué-je en allant lui donner une tape derrière le crâne. Et d'abord comment tu connais X-men, toi ?

- Ben quand Sirius est venu me chercher tout à l'heure, je feuilletais les bouquins accrochés aux murs... D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des histoires de ce... Disney, moi. Pocahontas, le Roi Lion...

Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos.

- Fainaaaaaa... ? couiné-je pitoyablement en me retournant comme un automate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande l'intéressée en levant la tête du cuir chevelu passionnant de Remus.

- Il faut que je te paaaaarle, dis-je en l'entraînant fermement par le bras à l'écart des autres.

- Mais aïeeuuh ! Déstresse et désserre ta prise, Hulk !

- Faina, chuchoté-je nerveusement. James vient de me dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les histoires de Walt Disney !

- Et alors ? C'est normal ! C'est un Sorcier !

- Non non, c'est normal qu'il me dise ça, en effet, mais pas parce que c'est un Sorcier !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'agace-t-elle.

- Tu as fait un anachronisme monstre, Faina !

- ... qu-quoi ?

- Tu as fait accrocher aux murs des histoires qui n'ont pas encore été écrites !

- Pas encore écrites ? Comment ça ? Walt Disney existait déjà quand -

Elle arrête de parler tout d'un coup et ouvre encore plus la bouche, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un trente-huit tonnes en pleine face et a l'air vraiment coupable. A tous les coups, elle a rassemblé tout son savoir là-dessus - elle a dû se documenter pas mal ! - et un petit morceau d'elle-même , de sa mémoire, a servi d'ingrédient pour cette foutue potion-surprise.

- On est en 1971... , murmure-t-elle.

Avec un sourire stressé, je hoche doucement la tête.

- Et Pocahontas est sorti en 95, le Roi Lion en 94, les Aristochats juste l'année dernière...

- Où tu as vu les Aristochats et le Roi Lion ? réplique-t-elle illico.

- ... Dans le coin là-bas, il y a toute une jungle, grogné-je. Et pas seulement du Disney ; ça réunit Bambi, 1001 Pattes, Le livre de la jungle, Madagascar, l'Âge de Glace, Tarzan... J'ai même cru voir Nemo quelque part et il y a eu un barrissement de mammouth et des cris de babouins tout à l'heure. Soit c'est Mani de l'Âge de Glace et les singes du Livre de la jungle qui s'éclatent à refaire tout le film, soit c'est encore une bonne imitation de notre Tarzan adoré.

- Ah oui il me semblait avoir entendu des bruits étranges. Il n'y a pas eu aussi un caquètement ? Un peu comme "Coco, veut un gâteau !" ?

- ... C'était Iago, d'Aladdin... Un dessin animé de 1992, Faina ! Mais le Sultan lui a fait bouffer un biscuit pourri. Ca l'a calmé et depuis il a banni cette réplique de son vocabulaire... Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Jasmine...

- Oh ! Moi j'ai rencontré Jafar tout à l'heure ! Severus contemplait presque son style avec admiration... Je lui ai demandé si il était "enchanté" d'être ici, juste pour le fun, et il m'a répondu exactement ce que j'attendais ; un truc du genre : "...Extatique", avec une tête d'enterrement. J'ai adoré sa tronche à ce moment-là, ça lui allait trop bien !

- ... Faina, tu n'as pas l'impression de dévier un tantinet du sujet ?

- Si, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tout ça ne disparaîtra pas avant la fin de la soirée, je ne peux rien empêcher.

- Alors tout le monde va pouvoir lire les histoires en avance ? Il n'y aura plus de surprise !

- Ce qui est fait est fait, désolée. Mais en t'en fais pas, ajoute-t-elle en tapotant amicalement ma cape rouge, les Sorciers sont discrets. Ca ne sortira pas d'ici... (ndla : Pourquoi le _vrai_ Disney a disparu alors, hein ? Comment ça "il est mort en 1966" ? Mais non mais non vous devez faire erreur lol ...)

Puis elle repart vers les autres.

Je la regarde un moment, en commençant à me dire que "finalement ce n'est pas si grave" quand je sens un bras plumé - de rouge ! Ca va bien avec mon costume ! - se poser sur mon épaule.

- Aloooooors, ças'estpassécomment ? (ndla : débit très rapide)

... Iago.

Il doit essayer de placer cette phrase depuis le début de la soirée...

Conciliante et amusée, j'accède à sa demande implicite, jouant le rôle de Jafar pour une unique réplique :

- Oh je crois qu'elle l'a pris... plutôt bien.

(ndla : visionnez à nouveau Aladdin, vous verrez, c'est encore mieux que le souvenir que vous en avez ! Et pis franchement Jafar est trop classe ! Un Snapou/Voldy en puissance lol ! )

* * *

La tension est palpable... 

J'ai terminé de... danser - si on peut appeler ça comme ça - avec Matthew et Fagine est venue me voir juste après que j'aie dit à mon charmant partenaire que s'il tenait à monter un ballet, il valait mieux m'oublier. Je lui ai ensuite assuré que ça ne me gênait pas du tout qu'il aille danser et s'amuser avec d'autres et que je lui avais assez bousillé les pieds pour ce soir.

"Mais non, mais non !" m'avait-il assuré. En attendant, trois minutes après, il était assis sur une chaise à se masser les orteils...

Hum. Enfin pour le moment, la situation est assez tendue. Narcissa a rejoint Fagine, Sev' s'est approchée de Faina, le tout juste devant le nez de Sirius et James dont les tics faciaux sont à présent vraiment terrifiants. La paupière inférieure de leurs yeux s'agite fiévreusement et leurs mains tremblent comme si une vie propre les animait. Une vie qui ne chercherait qu'une seule chose : sortir une baguette anonyme d'une poche de costume tout aussi anonyme et lancer un bon sortilège ridiculisant sur Snape.

Nous sommes tous isolés dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Tous les dix. Fagine, Faina, Velvy, Narcissa, Severus, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et moi.

Ca fait pas mal de monde et bien assez pour former un joli cercle tout rond où les regards se croisent et où aucune parole n'est échangée. Remus, Fagine, Faina et Velvy semblent vouloir laisser les rivaux parler mais personnellement je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu ce soir.

En effet, l'électricité qui fait frémir l'air montre clairement que le premier des adversaires qui prendra la parole pour l'adresser à un opposantdéclenchera _immédiatement _les hostilités. Et à regarder la tête que font Remus et les trois autres, à leur façon de contempler leurs ongles, je déduis que rien ne saurait les détourner de leur prenante occupation...

- Narcissa... ? demandé-je prudemment.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que Remus veut vraiment danser avec toi.

- Quoi ? s'insurge le concerné.

- Mais oui, regarde, t'as l'air tout timide et tout, je parie que tu rêves de t'entraîner à la valse ! insisté-je.

- N'importe quoi !

- Quand vous aurez vu Remus danser, chuchote James en atténuant par la même occasion la tension de l'air, vous déciderez avec toute la justesse dont vous êtes capable qu'un piquet a plus de grâce que lui.

- James ! s'écrie le piquet.

- Dis pas le contraire, Remy, ajoute Sirius. Tu es complètement raide, tu es même pire que Greemy.

- Sirius ! m'écrié-je.

Severus garde sa tête d'enterrement mais Narcissa part dans un petit rire amusé qui motive la conversation. Je suis assez fière de ma réplique stupide qui a permis de faire partir la causette et je commence à penser que tous, nous formons un groupe vraiment hétérogène...

Une idée sympatique fait tilt dans mon esprit : il faudrait qu'on fasse un coup tous ensemble... Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait -

Oh siiiiii ! Le sortilège que j'ai bidouillé il y a une semaine quand je m'ennuyais ! Rhô la vache ça c'est quelque chose ! Mais il faut trouver le bon moment pour le lancer.

- Faina ! Ai besoin d'aide ! gémis-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

- Qu-quoi ? De quoi tu causes ?

- Aide-moi à motiver tous ces barbares pour qu'il collaborent !

- Collaborer pour faire quoi ? demande-t-elle, soudain intéressée.

Je lui chuchote ma réponse au creux de l'oreille et elle semble soudain très emballée.

- Seeeeev' ! James ! Cissy ! Sirius ! crie-t-elle, faisant se retourner les quatre interpelés, puis les fixant avec un sourire grand comme ça... C'est un truc qui va vraiment vous plaire, ça !

Au bout d'un très court moment, et après une brève mise en jambe de Faina, je m'évertue à expliquer le fonctionnement de mon idée, qui semble vraiment séduire beaucoup d'entre nous, et même Remus est d'accord avec cette prévision de bêtise assez amusante. Je crois qu'en fait il ne voit pas où est le mal, niark niark !

- Est-ce que c'est ok alors ? demande Severus, agacé, à bout de nerfs et désireux d'avoir sa réponse rapidement.

Après quelques "mouais" assez enjoués, quelques "yyyiiii-haaaaa !" sur-motivés et quelques "pourquoi pas ?" défensifs, l'idée est adoptée à une très large majorité.

... C'est génial...

Pour notre prochain coup en douce, nous serons dix !

* * *

_Assez long septième chapitre qui ma foi ouvre de très grandes possibilités pour la suite !_

_N'oubliez pas que Siri et James se sont encore fait couper alors qu'ils prévoyaient un coup ! Ils vont devoir remettre ça sérieusement, et vu qu'il auront été empêchés une deuxième fois, ils vont y mettre deux fois plus de punch, lol !_

_Je vous adore, lecteurs adorés ! A la prochaine !_

_**PS à ma pauvre bêta frustrée Greemy :** tu vois, je t'ai encore fait attendre en écrivant pas tant que ça, mais tu n'es pas trop trop déçue quand même ? Si ? Bon alors je t'autorise à m'assassiner par review lol ! (et pis le huit attendra un peu... patiente)_


	8. Ouske la science fait son envol !

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une année déjantée

**Auteur :** myrmeca, pour vous servir.

**Spoiler :** Oh ben euh... quelques-uns vu que les personnages se doivent d'être connus et reconnus mais on ne dévoile rien en particulier pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'auteur véritable de Harry Potter et je ne conçois pas lui retirer ce bienveillant honneur des dizaines de millions de lecteurs qui la lisent (non seulement je ne le conçois pas, mais en plus je ne pense pas ça réalisable, lol !). Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture de cette fiction un peu déjantée, pour laquelle je ne reçois, je l'assure, que des reviews !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pense qu'à force, les lecteurs risquent de confondre les POV, vu qu'il y a quatre personnes qui peuvent parler à la première personne dans cette fic : Velvy, Greemy, Fagine et Faina. J'ai donc décidé en toute conscience de mettre le nom de la personne qui dit "je" et qui parle au début de chaque petit morceau de fic, ( je l'ai mis entre parenthèses ou dans la première phrase)... vouala.

* * *

_**Chapitre huit : Ouske la science fait son envol !**_

Aloa, c'est Fainaaaaa !

Bien ! Le Sortilège à Retardement de Greemy va entrer en action d'ici à peu prèèès ... huit heures, me semble-t-il. Ouais il est six heures du matin, donc dans huit heures. On est samedi matin, un beau soleil filtre de derrière les rideaux et -

Oui exactement je suis réveillée à six heures du matin un samedi. Ca en surprend plus d'un, hein ? En réalité, Greem' veut qu'on se lève tôt pour tout bien planifier, et tout, et tout et... putain non en fait c'est parce que ça caille ! Oh Cissy avait raison de dire que septembre n'était rien comparé à la rudesse de l'hiver ! Il doit faire au moins... moins dix degrés !

Brrrr. Gros frisson.

Cissy dort encore. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Quoique Fagine doit être une bonne bouillotte, parce qu'elles roupillent toutes les deux comme des marmottes. Elles ont rapproché leurs lits jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent et se serrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre à peu près au milieu de l'immense matelas que ça forme. Moi je vous dis ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, je le sens bien. Elles s'accrochent les bras dans les couloirs de Poudlard, traînent ensemble toute la journée, dorment ensemble, rient ensemble... Elles font comme si c'était juste la plus belle amitié du monde, comme si tout coulait de source entre elles... et c'est le cas. C'est la plus belle amitié du monde, et tout coule de source entre elles, mais c'est trop parfait pour paraître réaliste, pour ressembler à une simple amitié. Moi je le vois. Et Greemy doit le sentir aussi, c'est évident.

En tout cas, Velvy l'a capté, parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait à les voir s'embrasser d'une minute à l'autre ces derniers jours. Nous sommes à la première semaine de novembre et leur relation n'en est qu'à ses débuts. Elles se connaissent à peine et j'ai peur pour ma tchite Fagine... Elle qui nous répète sans arrêt qu'il ne faut pas modifier le cours de l'histoire est en train de préparer lentement le bâton qui va servir àla battre! - ou à la transpercer, ça dépend si elle le taille en pointe ou pas ... - Mais peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte...

... BREF ! Toujours ce put°¤µ de froid à la mord-moi le n°¤µ° qui ne s'esquive jamais de la pièce ! Ils n'ont pas de techniciens de surface, ou de réparateur de Sortilèges de Feu, par ici ? ... Greemy pourrait sûrement y jeter un oeil, mais elle le froid ne la dérange pas, elle, tant qu'elle reste sous ses couettes. Moi je n'ai PAS de couettes ! Elle a tout piqué dès qu'on est arrivées dans la chambre, cette garce ! Et puis les marmottes qui dorment, là ! Elle ont pas fini de dormir, oui ? Même sans couettes, elles dorment, c'est affreux ! Ca me donne des envies de meurtre, ça !

... Une idée machiavélique vient de me traverser l'esprit.

Je sors mes jambes de sous le bureau sur lequel je me suis installée pour écrire et j'étouffe un gémissement horrifié lorsque mes pieds nus se posent à nouveau sur le sol froid, ô si froid, de notre _bien-aimée_ chambre (moi qui avais réussi à les réchauffer en les tenant hors de portée de ces pierres humides et presque verglacées !). Je m'approche lentement du lit de Cissy et Fagine (du lit du futur couple devrais-je dire) et le coutourne doucement pour arriver du côté de Fagine. Je passe mes mains en-dessous de la bordure du lit en bois et...

Je tire d'un coup sec !

GRIIIII-BAAM !

- AAH !

Le lit a raclé le sol et s'est éloigné de celui de Cissy, faisant par là même tomber les mignonnes petites dormeuses en plein milieu... sur le sol froid, ô si froid, de notre _bien-aimée_ chambre, niark ! (huhu)

Fagine ouvre les yeux et les tourne vers moi immédiatement. Moi, réflexe oblige... je me mets à courir. Mais je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, écoutant avec joie le hurlement de Fagine.

- Faina, tu vas creveeeeeer ! Aaaaaaaaa -

- Tchoum, je parie, non ? lancé-je par-dessus mon épaule, sarcastique.

- TCHOUUU ! Saloooooooooope ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

J'entends une espèce de cavalcade derrière moi et je m'empresse de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans même prêter attention à l'expression de Narcissa par terre, pour débarquer dans notre Salle Commune, où je fais semblant de passer par la porte d'entrée avant de lancer un Sort de Répercussion et de me cacher derrière une immense armure. Fagine passe la porte et disparait à l'horizon, entraînée au loin par le bruit falsifié de mes pas qui tapotent le sol à intervalles réguliers sur le sol dallé de Poudlard.

Je commence à rire de soulagement puis à rire un peu jaune quand je constate que mes pieds risquent de ne plus pouvoir me porter dans les quelques secondes suivantes pour cause de congélation instantanée dûe au sol encore plus froid ici qu'ailleurs. Je sautille alors d'un pied sur l'autre tant pour les réchauffer que pour me dire qu'ainsi mon corps entier peut être épargné par l'ère glaciaire.

Mais mon regard est accroché par une note placardée sur le tableau d'affichage de notre Maison.

"Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, informe les élèves decette merveilleuse Ecole qu'en ce premier samedi de novembre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée, et que les élèves qui souhaiteront y prendre part auront rendez-vous avec les calèches de ladite Ecole à 14h30 dans le Parc, sous le grand saule."

... Eh merde, et notre plan alors ? ... Pas grave, on a une demi-heure d'avance sur l'horaire, ça devrait aller. Le Sortilège prend effet à 14 heures, et le départ est plus tard. Dumby aura tout le temps d'annuler sa sortie.

... Dites.

C'est normal que je sente un souffle chaud et - oserais-je dire - "menaçant" dans mon cou ? Je ne crois pas que le Feu Magique "Climatiseur" se soit remis en route tout seul, si ? Non ? Vraiment ?

Deux mains fraîches se posent sur mes épaules et remontent vers mon cou.

- Fainaaaaaaa...

- Oh, tiens Fagine, comment ça varrrrrg ?

- Très bien, maintenant que je t'étrangle ! C'était le pire réveil de mon existence, Faina, tu le sais ça ?

- Na- naaaan, réponds-je d'une voix étouffée.

- Maintenant tu le sais. Moi qui pensais me réveiller dans les bras tendres et calineurs d'une gentille Serpentarde blondinette, j'ai été accueillie brutalement par le plus repoussant et le plus glacé sol qui ait jamais touché mon pauvre petit corps, tu te rends compte de CA ?

- Ou-oui, Fagine, je comp-je comprends mais lâ-lâche-moi tu - je - j'étouffe !

Ma voix principale consent à desserrer un peu sa prise mais me tire par les oreilles jusque dans les profondeurs de notre dortoir.

- Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Narcissa, et après tout ira bien !

* * *

(greemy) 

Je viens de me faire réveiller par le plus atroce boucan jamais entendu par des oreilles Serpentardes. Hurlements de Fagine et Faina, mêlés au re-déplacement du lit par Narcissa.

... Je peux tuer trois personnes sans que ça ressemble à un homicide volontaire, vous croyez ? Parce que je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire crime que de réveiller un dormeur. Un dormeur sous couette, qui plus est. Qui à cause de ce réveil va devoir se glacer les miches hors de son lit.

Manmaaaaaan, ze veux rester sous la couette.

Ziouf !

Je me recroqueville tout d'un coup, agressée par un froid _polaire_, serrant désespérément mon oreiller contre moi.

- Greem', réveille-toi ! Tu dois faire quelque chose contre ce froid ! Tu es la plus douée en Sortilèges, tu devrais pouvoir le faire !

Je grogne un bon coup, me retenant de mettre mon poing dans la figure de Fagine qui vient de retirer la couette de mon petit corps à présent frigorifié.

- Espèce de - °réflexion° ... Je peux très bien faire ça sans même toucher à ma baguette, lancé-je.

- Ah oui ? demande Fagine, intéressée.

- Oui... Regarde !

Je me redresse tout d'un coup et j'empoigne ma couette au bout du lit, pour la tirer brutalement par-dessus moi.

- Tu vois, je lutte efficacement contre le froid ! marmonné-je depuis sous la couette. En gros, ça signifie que tu peux aller te faire foutre, Fagine ! Je dors, merde !

Elle tire à nouveau la couette et le froid m'agresse encore une fois.

- Fagine, je t'assure que tu vas regretter ce que - ... Merde, pourquoi tu es violette ?

- A ton avis, cruche ? J'ai froid !

- Jusqu'à être violette ?

- ... Oui.

- C'est juste le froid ?

- Oui !

- Et je dois faire quelque chose ?

- OUI !

- Ok, d'accord, acquiescai-je en commençant à me lever.

- Je te conseille les chaussons, Greemy.

- Pourquouuaaaaaaahh ...

- Ton soupir de créature congelée révèle la raison de mon conseil, je crois.

- Punaise ! Mais normalement, sous terre, il fait chaud ! Même en hiver !

- Eh bien écoute, tu diras ça au sol de Poudlard quand tu croiseras ses oreilles, hein ?

- Ca va, fagine, ça va... Bon voyons voir...

Je lance un ou deux Sortilèges de ma connaissance et après analyse des résultats, je me mets à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? s'informe Faina de loin.

- Le système de chauffage fonctionne parfaitement bien, seulement... Un petit con (sûrement de Gryffy), s'est amusé à lancer des Sorts de Perforation dans les murs depuis l'extérieur et donc à faire beuger momentanément la clim... Il est très con, mais ingénieux. Il a fait venir le froid depuis l'extérieur jusqu'ici.

Un lourd silence plane.

- Ingénieux, hein ? lance Narcissa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je vais monter une association chez les Serpentards, murmure Fagine. Elle sera vouée entièrement à la destruction de cet impétueux emmerdeur...

- Bien dit, approuve Faina. Tu as déjà trois membres ! N'est-ce pas Cissy ? Tu en veux à ce méchant vilain Gryffondor qui a rendu le sol tout froid, hein ?

- Fainaaaaa, menace Fagine. N'en rajoute pas à ton palmarès.

Narcissa se met à rire.

- Elle s'est excusée, ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Il faut apprendre à pardonner. Pardonner même des choses aussi _effroyables_, concède-t-elle à ma cousine. Allons manger quelque chose à la Grande Salle.

* * *

(velvy) 

"Rrrrrrôôôrrôô" °Ronronnement excessif°

Quel bonheur de se prélasser sous une couette moltonée ! Ah les Gryffondors c'est vraiment le pied ! Ces oreillers ! Ce matelas ! La perfection absolue ! En fait la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit c'est ...

- Comment pourrait-on se passer de ces merveilles ?

- Mmnhium qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Lily dans un baillement, plissant ses beaux yeux verts à un mètre des miens.

- Comment se passer des merveilles de ce dortoir un samedi matin, Lily, tu peux me le dire ? répété-je en m'enfonçant à nouveau sous mes couettes tandis qu'elle continue de s'habiller.

- Oui, je peux...

Elle passe les bras et la tête dans un pull que je commencerais presque à lui envier.

- C'est pas vrai, on ne peux pas s'en passer, ronronné-je puérilement. Donc tu ne opeux pas me le dire.

- Si. Il suffit d'avoir un examen blanc de Potions.

- Quoua ? En novembre ? hurlé-je en rabattant vivement la couette sur mes jambes - avant de la remettre parce que vraiment ça caille ! ( Après tout on est à bien une centaine de mètres de haut avec la tour de Gryffondor).

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé, réplique-t-elle calmement.

- Et pourquoi te torturer quelques heures de plus ?

Elle sourit au mot "torture". Elle sait très bien que pour la grande majorité des élèves de l'école le cours de Potions est des plus agaçants, des plus lourds et des plus difficiles à apprendre... mais pas pour elle.

- Pour être sûre de passer mes examens finaux.

- Tes... Mais tes Aspics sont dans deux bonnes années !

Lily lace les affreuses chaussures de l'école sans répondre, alors c'est Alice - cette charmante dormeuse -qui s'en charge.

- Slughorn l'aime bien et puis... elle en est _déjà_ au niveau des Aspics, alors il la fait bosser les Potions de niveau supérieur. Comme Snape. Mais lui doit déjà être debout depuis une bonne heure.

Elle se renfonce sous ses couettes puis ajoute :

- D'ailleurs il semblerait aussi qu'il fasse ces cours avec Slughorn pour être en compagnie de Lily.

- Alice ! proteste la rouquine. Veux-tu arrêter de calomnier de cette façon ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Absolument pas.

Elles continuent à disserter un moment, mais mon bégaiement les coupe.

- Le niveau sup - mais - mais - mais -

Elles se regardent, sourient, puis Lily s'approche de moi, me prend par le cou et me souffle :

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant mais que veux-tu... En potions, je suis un génie.

Pour le coup, je suis sonnée.

* * *

(faina) 

- Où est Velv' ? soupire Greemy.

- Elle te manque ? demandé-je.

Greemy se tourne lentement vers moi et me regarde comme si j'étais une aliénée.

- Mais bien sûr que non, je regrettais juste qu'elle ne soit pas là car je n'avais personne à charier... C'est que ça provoque des manques ce genre de choses, tu sais ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Moui je peux te comprendre. Si je devais arrêter d'emmerder fagine de temps en temps, où irait le monde ?

- Justement il n'irait plus. Il n'y aurait plus aucune base sûre sur cette planète ! C'est vrai quoi, les voix principales ou les petites voix se doivent _toujours_ d'agacer leur homologue !

... Là je me tais quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la situation. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps Fagine et moi nous entendons de mieux en mieux. Est-ce normal ?

Je m'empresse de poser la question à la spécialiste du problème.

- KWA ? hurle-t-elle.

- Chuuuuut ! soufflé-je en mettant une main sur sa bouche. C'est rien, c'est rien, elle est juste surmenée, lancé-je alentour. Ne faites pas attention ! ... Ne complique pas les choses, Greem' !

- Mais te rends-tu compte de la gravité d'une telle affirmation ? Deux petites voix sont les deux facettes opposées d'une personne ! Elles ne doivent en aucun cas se rejoindre !

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de répliquer :

- Et si le but d'une vie était de former un tout ?

Dans ses yeux, je lis que l'asile est l'ultime solution pour un cas tel que le mien.

- C'est théoriquement impossible Les petites voix se doivent d'être opposées pour un certain nombre de choses sur lesquelles elles ne seront jamais d'accord. Sinon pourquoi les avoir créées ?

Je tente une réponse :

- Pour mieux se connaître ?

L'essai a l'air de la faire réfléchir.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi se séparer si vous êtes identiques ?

Alors c'est ça qui lui pose problème... la séparation pour se rassembler ensuite.

- Parce que nous sommes _semblables_ et pas identiques. A quoi cela servirait-il d'être l'inverse l'une de l'autre ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, d'accord, mais une même personne se doit d'être juste dans ses choix, et non pas versatile. Avec deux personnalités dans un même corps - je parle pour le monde réel, hein - est-ce que tu ne crains pas que l'une d'entre vous prenne des décisions que l'autre regrette ?

Greemy commence à me regarder différemment.

- Théorie intéressante. Il faudra que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

Et elle enfourne un petit pain au lait, semblant subitement plongée dans ses pensées.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de superficialité, je me plonge à mon tour dans cet absorbant petit déjeuner.

* * *

Bon ma petite Velvy... on y va. Courage. Un. Deux. TROIS ! 

- AAAAHHHH Y FAIT FROAAAAD !

* * *

(fagine) 

- Atchouu !

- Ca va Greem' ?

Elle s'essuie le nez et lève les yeux vers moi.

- Velv' a froid, et c'est moi qui éternue. Ca m'agace ce genre de choses !

Je me met à rire, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

- Au fait, et ce projet avec Cissy, il en est où ? demande l'éternueuse.

- Ce n'est plus seulement _notre_ projet à toutes les deux, te signale-je_. Vous_ êtes aussi impliquées, vous avez accepté d'y participer.

Faina s'interpose :

- Oui bon, ça demandera du boulot à tout le monde de toutes façons. Aussi bien pour le devenir que pour protéger le secret des autres.

- Exact.

Mon approbation provoque un échange de regard que je ne comprends pas entre mes deux copines de voyage.

_chuchotis : "Mouais t'avais raison elle est toujours d'accord avec toi."_

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien.

- Bref, revenons à nos Animagi...

* * *

(velvy) 

13 heures, 57 minutes et 26 secondes. Nous sommes prêts.Tous. Tous les dix. Nous sommes à la bibliothèque, tous cachés dans un coin aux senteurs plus qu'indélicates - qui regroupent entre autre l'odeur du papier moisi et des crottes de souris fouineuses en quête de savoir (c'est qu'elles en bouffent, du bouquin, elles) - et nous attendons notre heure. Nous attendons l'heure exacte, le signal de Greemy, pour assister au spectacle du Sortilège à Retardement qu'elle a lancé hier soir dans cette même bibliothèque.

Il devrait y avoir du spectacle dans un peu de temps. Je presse la main de Sirius, qui était en train de grimacer en direction de Severus.

Par un petit vasistas, je distingue au loin les élèves qui se dirigent vers le Grand Saule pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. J'espère que Dumbledore va annuler cette sortie, que tout le monde rigole avec nous un bon coup.

Je me demande comment Dumbledore fait pour ne pas voir que c'est nous qui "animons" Poudlard, qui faisons toutes ces bêtises. Ou alors il le voit et n'en dit rien. Mais dans ce cas il joue vraiment bien son jeu.

Un bruit insolite sur une étagère me ramène à la réalité. Ahhh... Ca commence.

Un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, un peu précoce - il n'est que 13 h 58 - sort doucement de son rayon, glisse sur l'étagère et se met à flotter. Il vacille un peu puis trouve son équilibre et se met à ... voler ? Non. Plutôt à ... battre des pages. Il bat des pages, donc, et se dirige le plus joyeusement possible vers la sortie, tintinabulant et virevoltant, battant de quelques pages à gauche, de deux pages de plus à droite, ressemblant à un homme saoûl qui descendrait une rue en pente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les félicitations pleuvent sur Greemy, tandis que le livre s'élève encore dans les cieux de la bibliothèque, réussissant à passer au-dessus du nez de Mme Pince sans attirer son attention, parvenant même à _sortir_ de son antre humide et poussiéreuse.

- C'est maintenant que le vrai spectacle va commencer, chuchote l'auteure du Sortilège.

Evidemment. Parce qu'un seul livre, c'est vrai que c'est joli avec une petite conscience et une légèreté d'oiseau, mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Dans quelques secondes... 58... 59... 14 heures !

Elle accompagne ses dires d'un grand geste vers les étagères et le silence règne soudain en maître.

... Pendant assez longtemps.

- Euh... Greem'. Je ne voudrais pas dire mais -

Elle me coupe la parole :

- J'ai lancé une première fois le Sortilège de façon simple, d'où le livre solitaire. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème que -

Un énorme bruissement couvre la fin de sa phrase. Dans un tohu-bohu sans précédent, tous les autres livres de la bibliothèque - et je dis bien tous !Y compris ceux de la Réserve ! - sortent de leurs étagères, s'entrechoquent, forment des embouteillages, tombent au sol, s'élèvent à nouveau, se dirigent vers la sortie...

Complètement abasourdie par l'ampleur du mouvement, je regarde dans la direction de Mme Pince, je la vois écarquiller les yeux comme au ralenti, se faire assaillir par une cohorte de bouquins en furie qui la renversent par terre. Elle ne tente même pas de se relever - un deuxième oeil au beurre noir serait du plus mauvais effet.

De notre côté, nous sommes dix à être couchés à plat ventre sur le sol, attendant que l'horreur se passe.

.. Et elle passe.

- Espèce de pervers, murmuré-je.

- On m'a demandé ? sourit Sirius.

- Enlève ta main de là.

- J'ai froid.

- Je m'en fous enlève ta main.

Il enlève sa main de mon ventre en protestant. James se met à rire et lui assène en grande claque dans le dos.

- Bien tenté.

- Ouais ouais merci, mais je n'avais pas fait exprès.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je t'assure !

James fronce les sourcils puis prend un air entendu :

- Ah c'est parce qu'elle entend que tu dis ça ?

- James, t'es lourd tu sais ?

Sourire du concerné. Grimace appréciative de Severus vers Sirius.

- Je sais.

* * *

(faina) 

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard règne un désordre sans précédent. Les livres qui se recontrent semblent se lancer des duels pour s'affronter façon Mortal Kombat : "Il n'en restera plus qu'un". Le sol de l'Ecole est autant sinon plus jonché de "feuilles mortes" qu'à l'extérieur - et pourtant c'est la fin de l'automne !

Nous sommes tous les dix sortis de la bibliothèque, et les conversations battent leur plein entre ceux qui peuvent se supporter. James tente désespérément de se retenir de lancer un sort fulgurant à Snape tandis que Remus et Narcissa nous aident à calmer le jeu en lançant quelque banalités.

Cinq Gryffondors. Cinq Serpentards.

Nous faisons fureur dans l'Ecole, presque autant que les bouquins volants de Greem'. Les gens qui courent pour échapper à la voracité de quelques pages carnivores se figent automatiquement en nous voyant tous ensemble, et restent sur place, ne se souciant même plus de l'agréable science qui leur bouffe le crâne. Etonnament, à la vue de quelques livres si aggressifs, les rires que nous attendions de la part des élèves se tranforment plutôt en hurlement, ou en quelque chose de très approchant qui ne peut en aucun cas être confondu avec de l'hilarité...

Un appel sonore retentit soudain, comme une corne de brume.

- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour une annonce officielle du Directeur, merci.

Fagine me regarde, je regarde Velvy, qui passe le coup d'oeil à Narcissa, qui l'envoie à Remus, qui smashe dedans pour l'envoyer vers Severus, qui le donne placidement à Greemy, qui le tend à James, lequel l'apporte à Sirius sur un plateau, et... Peter est hors du coup et regarde ses pompes. Bref, tout le monde se regarde pendant quelques bonnes secondes... puis nous sourions.

Dumbledore ne va pas être content de devoir annuler sa sortie, huhu ! Pas de bonbons au citron chez Honeydukes ! (Bon d'accord. Ceci est une légende : il préfère les Fizwizbiz.)

- Espérons battre le record du marais des jumeaux ! s'exclame Velvy dans un cri qui est repris par nous quatre, pendant que des regards interrogatifs nous parviennent.

- Ne cherchez pas, je souris en direction des autres. C'est un truc entre nous.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre parviendra à vous faire attendre la suite de mes autres fics, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... (A moins que vous attendiez aussi la suite de celle-ci, huhu ? )_

_Ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long normalement mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour ne pas que vous vous lassiez._

_J'espère t'avoir contenté tout de même, zizine ! Et vous aussi, très cher lecteur !_

_Poutoux ! Et à une prochaine fois !_

_myrmeca_


End file.
